Will This Blood Ever Fade? Part One
by SnowfireXV
Summary: Follow Katani, a girl forced to join the Spirit Detectives after the death of her brother. Refusing to reveal the secret of her family's demon attracting blood she is given a choice: Work for Koenma, not getting paid, or spend a lifetime in jail. As she j
1. Chapter 1: My Brother's Keeper

Chapter One

_My Brother's Keeper_

Yusuke Urameshi was sitting on the roof of Sarayashiki High School doing what he always did when he was supposed to be in school, absolutely nothing. Keiko had already come up and given him a tongue lashing for being a no-good-piece-of-crap "I don't know why she got so upset." He thought to himself. "I was just being friendly…"

As he was pondering the many aspects of this conundrum a woman who looked to be in her teens appeared in front of Yusuke. She wore the standard school uniform and carried an extremely oversized suitcase. Her most showy qualities were her sky blue hair and perky British accent that was rarer then hen's teeth in Japan. She was Botan, grim reaper and assistant extraordinaire to the Spirit Detective, Yusuke.

"Yusuke I have a message from Lord Koenma." She said and placed the brief case down before him in a most business like manner.

Yusuke groaned and didn't move from his laid back position. "What does pampers want now?"

Botan's face darkened. "Don't call his highness that! He's ruler of the spirit world!"

"Like I could forget." Yusuke ran a hand through his hair to be sure it was slicked back. As if he didn't trust the three gallons of hair gel he put in it each morning.

Botan sighed angrily and flipped open the briefcase. "Just listen,"

A small toddler on a throne appeared on a screen inside the briefcase. He looked extremely stressed out. Large stacks of paper surrounded him and blue ogres in loincloths ran in every direction. "Whoa, Koenma, you look like you need a vacation." Yusuke observed. He sat up and turned his attention to the screen.

"There is no vacation for me Yusuke. I have a new case for you."

"Yeah, well I figured you weren't inviting me over to celebrate your transition to the sippy-cup."

Koenma shook his tiny fists in the air wildly. "Enough of that Yusuke, this is serious!"

"Ok, ok I get it, spill it already."

"I would if you would just give me a second." Koenma took a breath and the screen flashed. A grotesque scene appeared. A body; bloody, beaten, and surrounded by a blue force field replaced Koenma on the screen. "This body was found in the trails of Jokatsu Mountain two hours ago. Normally a murder would go to the Tokyo police force but this one is different."

"Did a demon do the guy in?"

"We don't know. We are more concerned with the boy himself. See the blood on him?" Yusuke looked at the boy. He looked to be a few years younger then himself. His blond hair was wavy and reached his shoulders. His eyes were still open in the cold paralysis of death and because of this Yusuke could see they were blue. He frowned; it was hard not to see all the blood on him. Poor kid must've died horribly. He nodded. "Well that isn't his blood," Koenma said, The police began collection and discovered his blood was actually _gold_."

"Gold? You mean gold, gold?" Yusuke asked in amazement. Botan leaned in, she had not been informed of this.

"Yes, pure gold." The body flashed and Koenma appeared on screen again. "No DNA could be extracted from it and when it dried it was solid gold. Yusuke you need to get to that site as quickly as possible. I have a shield around the body but it won't stay up for much longer. I would feel a lot better if you took the others with you. Botan, I know Kuwabara will come and Kurama if I ask but tell Hiei it's an order."

"Yes, your highness." Botan twirled her index and pinky fingers and summoned an oar between them. She flew off quickly to fulfill her new orders.

"Wait the guys already dead right? Why do I need a squadron for one dead guy? And why is Spirit World interested if you guys don't even know who killed him yet?"

"Because for some reason demons are drawn to this golden blood." The screen flashed back to the body. Yusuke could see dozens of lower class apparitions disintegrating against the ever-weakening shield.

"Why?"

"Did you not hear me say some reason? That's what I want you to find out! Get that body somewhere safe. Find out what this being is. We don't know if he's some new breed of demon or some mutated human but whatever he is he was powerful. He didn't die easily."

"So whoever killed him has to be very strong…"

"Right. Watch yourself on this one Yusuke. Here's the exact location of the body via satellite. Kurama should be able to figure it out." he added in when he saw Yusuke's reaction to the combination of numbers and letters. "Use a GPS system."

"GP whata?"

"Ask Kurama!" With that the toddler disappeared and Botan flew in on her oar to recollect her precious briefcase.

"How the heck did you manage that so fast?" Yusuke asked in wonder. Kurama's school was across town and no one knew where Hiei was unless he wanted you too, which in itself was a rare occurrence.

Botan smiled with cat-like innocence. "I'm not the Grim Reaper for nothing ya know!" she purred. "They will all be waiting for us at the entrance of the school, no time to waste!"

"I'll never get you."

Yusuke ran with Botan down the flight of stairs and down the hallway, ignoring the frantic shouts of the teachers as they ran. Out front three silhouettes waited against an iron fence for the detective.

"Ready Urameshi?" a tall teenage boy with a voice like gravel and hair resembling the color of a traffic cone asked.

"Heck yeah Kuwabara! Oh Kurama, Koenma told me to give you this. It's the location of the body. GPTEST or something like that." Yusuke handed the readout to a handsome boy with red hair and striking green eyes of jade.

"It's GPS, Yusuke. Global Positioning Satellite." his voice was soft and smooth. He quickly scanned the paper. "Ah, yes I know where this is. Jokatsu Mountain, 5th Trail. It will take the average human three hours to hike it from the base."

"You've memorized the GPS system?" Botan asked in amazement.

"Yes," Kurama said simply.

The others stared at him in amazement. "Hn. Show off." A short boy with hair that defied every scientific law and principle by standing straight up murmured. His piercing red eyes and cold demeanor let you know what he was all about instantly. Only those closest to him knew what he lay beneath.

"How long if we run?" Yusuke asked, still impressed by Kurama's library of knowledge.

"Judging by our stamina I would say forty-five minutes, maybe an hour."

"Great…"

"Is there a bus we could take to the top?" Kuwabara asked hopefully.

"Idiot," Hiei muttered.

"What's that shorty!"

"Does a death wish compel you to speak to me thus?"

"What did you just say?"

"The fox was right, animals can't understand complex grammar."

Kuwabara became flustered and lunged at Hiei. Hiei, using his lightning reflexes, easily dodged and tripped the oversized human.

"Umm guys… guys…" Botan said. Kuwabara reached for Hiei's headband and Hiei hit him with the flat of his sword. "GUYS!" The two stopped fighting. "They left." It was true. Kurama and Yusuke were up ahead catching a bus to Jokatsu Mountain. In a flash Hiei was gone and beside them but Kuwabara was struggling to catch up.

He ran after the bus with arms flailing wildly. "Wait for me Urameshi!"

Katani crumpled in a heap to the forest floor. Tithe was dead. Her only living relative. Dead. Tears streamed down her cheeks. As the pristine droplets hit the ground black hibiscus flowers sprouted and rose to dry her tears. She turned away, she hated these flowers. She hated them because they reminded her of her brother and now he was dead. Never again would they search to unravel the mystery of their identity. Only through her tears could she summon flowers and it was a useless ability.

She had felt his soul slip away the second he died. She had been riding Feer when it happened. Feer's golden coat had shone like the sun. Katani had spent all morning grooming her beautiful stallion and had been riding to meet her brother for a ride together. She had ridden him bareback through the mountain and the early morning light made the moment seem magical. Feer kicked out in play and neighed his happiness. Neither had a clue that something somewhere was terribly wrong.

Katani's sword pendant caught the light and reflected it. Her pendant was her weapon. When she brought it in contact with her golden blood, the blood that ran through her veins and ran in the veins of her brother as well, it turned into a full size blade that was as dangerous as it was beautiful. The thin golden chain held it securely around her neck was also enchanted. It would not break easily, but when she needed the sword she could tug gently on the chain and it would snap then come back together seamlessly once again when the danger was past. The sword was the only link to Katani's lineage that she had, it had been with her since birth and it would be with her till death. Her brother had a ring that fit on his index finger and turned into a deadly razor sharp chakaram when it came in contact with his blood. It also provided the wearer with invisibility if their power was great enough. When tossed by him it returned like a faithful dog and had a knack for knowing what it needed to kill. Their enchanted weapons had many secrets but for Tithe no more could be learned.

Katani had dismounted Feer to drink from a crystal stream that few hikers knew about when she felt her brother start to slip. "Feer!" she yelled and quickly mounted him. He tapped into her feelings and sensed her anxiety, She could sense that her brother was in trouble and she let her instincts guide her. Feer was fast but not fast enough. She arrived in time to see the assassin pull his sword from her brother throat.

"No! Tithe!" Katani threw her sword with all her strength at the assassin but in her anger missed and the sword hit naught but a tree.

Her brother had been murdered. Feer sped after the assassin and Katani pulled her sword from the tree as they raced by. Whoever the assassin was, he was fast. He had an edge over Feer in the forest due to the roots and rocks. Feer took to running in long leaps and in this way began gaining on the assassin. They came to an open field and the assassin panicked. He turned on Katani and attacked her mercilessly. Blow after blow he rained on her with insane speed. The blows were so powerful that they made her arms ring.

She steeled her resolve and tapped her hidden reserve. The thought of Tithe gave her strength and new power flowed through her veins. Her arms stopped shaking and the assassin's blows became slower. Feer maneuvered around the assassin and spun in dizzying circles.

"Charge him," she thought. Feer backed away, spun, and dove at the assassin. Katani plunged her sword deep in his shoulder past his defense. She heard him cough and knew she pierced a lung. She withdrew her sword and kicked the filth to the ground. However, he would not go down so easily and rose to meet her. Katani jumped off of Feer. She wanted to kill him face to face. To see in his eyes the fear he had caused her brother. The demon coughed again and spit golden blood on the ground. A gasp escaped Katani, she was not the only one. In her confusion the assassin lashed out and nicked her arm. They circled each other, waiting for the other to move. Katani crossed her feet one behind the other. The assassin did the same. They mirrored each other move for move. Swords rose and they charged.

"Who are you?" Katani demanded. The swords met in mid-air and the clash of steel let out a cry of sorrow that continued to ring even when the swords broke contact. Again and again they clashed in combinations and dances of the sword, each hitting the other. Katani marveled at his ability to fight with one pierced lung and knew if she was to win this fight she must end it soon. She was feeling for a weakness in his movements. He was losing oxygen and it showed in his steps. There! He was slow on his withdrawal. Katani faked a stab, he bought it and tried to counter with a swing aimed at her neck. She ducked and brought the sword around in a full swing but the assassin dodged at the last second. Sensing no chance of victory the assassin ran his fingers over the blade of his sword and vanished. Feer let out a trumpeting neigh of victory and anger. He rose on his hind legs and kicked sorrowfully at the sky, daring any one else to come at him or his master.

Katani ran, hoping she would find the assassin somewhere and demand to know why his blood ran gold as well. She ran until she felt she would pass out. The sword in her hands shrank and returned to her neck. Feer followed at a distance, his master was in shock. But he knew in his heart no amount of time would ever be enough. Katani ran for over an hour until she finally sank to her knees on the forest floor and the tears streamed down her face like the crystalline river she had drunk from only moments ago.

Her long blonde hair cascaded over her forehead and shoulders, hiding her from the world. Eyes the color of ice in its purest state cried out in mourning for her only golden kin.

Katani ripped the sword pendant from its chain around her neck. Even in its jeweled form it was sharp. With it she drew a shallow incision across her right palm, the palm that did not wield her sword. A tiny line of warm gold liquid issued forth and Katani dipped the pendant in it. Soundlessly and without dazzling effect the pendent became a sword. Unlike some other ignorant opponents she'd seen who would made a show of summoning their weapon. This was ultimately their downfall because Katani used this time to destroy them.

Katani wiped her tears away with her palm and stood, her hands gripping her knees for support. How her brother would yell if he could see her now. Crying was no way to act. She needed to find whoever hired the assassin that killed her brother.

To regain her calm she did a couple of intricate dances with her blade designed to require all her concentration and energy. By the end she was exhausted but calm and focused. She started walking slowly back to the site were her brother lay slain. She could not let him be discovered by anyone. This thought drove her now and she saw Feer up ahead. He walked beside her soundlessly. She placed a hand on his powerful golden neck and felt his strong muscles gliding over bone as he walked. This familiar touch gave her comfort and she alighted like a cat on his back.

One thought drove her as she rode to the site of her brother's death: revenge. She spurred Feer on. They reached the site within an hour. A barrier had been erected around Tithe's body. She glared in disgust at the site. Who could've done such a thing? She dismounted and swung her sword against the barrier. It bounced off uselessly. She cursed.

Feer let out a whinny of warning, a demon bit at her heels. Katani stabbed it through the gut and the demon dissolved in a cloud of fog. More demons tried to get at Tithe but Katani and Feer slew them all. When the demons were gone Feer approached the barrier. He had a knack for such things and struck at it three times with his hooves. The barrier was weak with time and a crack appeared where Feer had struck it.

Katani swung her sword down at the crack and blue light sprang upward in a geyser. Katani became alarmed at the thought of other humans or demons seeing this so she quickly picked up Tithe and mounted the golden stallion.

"To Pristine Cave!"

"What the hell is that?" Yusuke asked. He and the others stopped dead in their tracks halfway up Mt. Jokatsu when they say a geyser of blue light.

"That is where the body is." Kurama answered for everyone.

"What? How can a dead guy do that?" Kuwabara asked.

"The shield has been broken." Hiei said.

"But he's dead," Kuwabara said, very confused.

"You idiot! Someone's stealing our body!" Yusuke punched at him.

"We have no time to waste quarreling. Speed is our only ally now, hurry." Kurama said. The others nodded and ran with haste towards the now silent patch of desolate earth.

Katani slid Tithe gently into the water of the cave. Pristine Cave held pools of crystal clear water with amazing restorative properties. The waters also had a great respect for the dead. This Katani counted on now as she saw tiny water sprites rise from the water's depths and cleanse her brother's battered body. "You idiot…" She whispered as she watched them wash away a red and gold mixture of blood. Tears slid slowly down her cheek. "I always told you to guard your left…"

She felt Feer's velvet muzzle against her shoulder and his warm breath in her hair. She sighed slowly and hugged his warm neck. He told her something with his eyes. Others are coming, he told her, and they seek Tithe.

Who? She asked him using her thoughts, her touch, and her eyes.

He didn't know but they were dangerous and they meant to take him away. Katani bit her lip.

Yes, I understand. She knelt near the edge of the water. The water sprite's were nearly finished and had wrapped Tithe in a kimono of white cotton. Katani smiled. Despite the modern era they now lived in the sprites still held to ancient tradition. However she frowned when she saw the wrapping. It was crossed right to left, the dressing for the dead. _Yes, he is dead_. She thought. _Will I ever get used to that? _

She saw the ring on her brother's hand. Ever faithful, it had returned upon his death. She lifted his hand from the water and gently pulled the ring off. "I will always treasure this." she said softly. Next she was sure to check for any other items of her brother's. Nothing, save a necklace a water sprite handed her. It was a cross, a cross she sad given him for his sixth birthday. It never occurred to her that he had actually kept it. She held it close to her heart. "Tithe…"

The only thing left to do was remove evidence of her brother's golden blood should someone discover the body in the future. She placed a hand over his heart and said a prayer in a secret language known only to one.

**If it's to protect someone precious to me,  
it's OK if this body of mine is wounded  
it's OK if this heart of mine burns.**

**Dark sky that stretches out limitlessly  
The sound of distant, cracking thunder  
Don't be fooled  
by what you see.**

My heart is uncertain if it should  
track down the wounded future  
or tread on the broken tomorrow.

Even when struck by the fierce rain  
Even when blown by cold winds  
Seeking the light  
I think of that tree's strength  
Dark sky that stretches out limitlessly  
The sound of distant, cracking thunder.  
Whenever I stand, my steps  
sway. 

**  
My heart is uncertain if it should  
track down the wounded future  
or tread on the broken tomorrow.  
**

Tithe's body was engulfed momentarily in a deep red light as she prayed. The custom complete she removed her hand from Tithe's chest. All was taken care of. The sprites gazed upon her with wonder. Katani looked at the miniature mermaids with gratitude.

"Thank you my friends. I am in your debt." She then leaned forward in low bow to the sprites. The sprites splashed with happiness and swam to Katani, giving her their condolences for her loss. Katani bid them goodbye and gently lifted her little brother from the pool.

Katani placed her brother's corpse on Feer's back and mounted behind. She dug her heels into Feer's sides and his hooves rang throughout Cave Pristine.


	2. Chapter 2: Duel For a Dead Man

Chapter Two

_Duel for a Dead Man_

"Where is he?" Yusuke groaned. He punched another lower class demon into oblivion to vent out his anger.

"He didn't just get up and walk away Yusuke. Only you come back from the dead remember?" Hiei remarked. His sword stabbed through a tiny snake demon with vivid red eyes. "What a waste of time."

Kurama flicked his Rose Whip effortlessly. "Whoever took him is strong, and not to be underestimated." he stopped and looked at a tree where the barrier had been. "Look here. This mark in the bark is fresh and deep. I would say whoever took the body or killed the victim used some form of a long sword." Kurama rubbed the bark with two fingers gently as if reading brail.

"You want us to give you some alone time with the tree, Kurama?" Yusuke smirked. Kuwabara started giggling and even Hiei couldn't help turning up one of the corners of his mouth into a smile.

Kurama's Rose Whip cracked the air and Yusuke began running around in circles screaming. Content with the knowledge that Yusuke would likely never be able to have any offspring Kurama continued to study the foliage. The plants could tell him the whole story of what had happened. He just had to listen. A quiet breeze stirred and the leaves of low brush shook.

Kurama's eyes widened at what the wind revealed. Hiei looked over his shoulder and saw it as well. "What is a horse doing up here?"

"I do not know." Kurama studied the print. It was a thoroughbred, though large for its breed and by the curve of the hoof, a stallion. Yusuke ran past him, reduced to whimpering.

"They headed north." Hiei said. He had done much tracking when he was looking for his sister, Yukina.

"Hey, Hiei can you find them using your third eye thing?" Kuwabara asked.

"Not until I have seen them but any simpleton can tell they have gone north."

"Are you coming, Yusuke?" Kurama asked over his shoulder.

"Yeah…" Yusuke squeaked resembled his blue penguin spirit beast, Puu.

The team walked north following the hooves of the great stallion. Hiei walked up beside Kurama. The two walked in silence for a while before Kurama finally spoke. "Have you felt it?" He asked while keeping his eyes ahead.

Hiei shifted his gaze up at the fox then returned his attention to the trail once more. "Yes. The blood is very alluring. I was drawn to it as well. There was very little of its presence left at the scene but it was there."

Kurama nodded. "He was powerful and killed by an assassin."

Yusuke heard this and invited himself into the conversation. "What? How do you figure? Human or demon?"

"That is hard to tell. From the prints they appear human but I doubt it."

"So if the guy killed him what happened to the body between the time Koenma showed it to me and the time him was taken? Did the assassin steal him?" questioned Yusuke.

"I highly doubt that." Kurama's green eyes flickered ahead.

"Why?" Kuwabara asked.

"Because she did," Hiei pointed to young teenage girl astride a beautiful golden stallion. From a distance they could see her blue eyes frozen like ice. She and horse were still as a statue; nothing of them moved save their hair. The stallion's golden mane and tail danced in the wind as if aflame. In the girl's left hand was the long sword Kurama had mention and, Hiei noticed, it was beautiful. Gems shone in the sun that had been inlaid for balance and precision.

Katani looked down at the group of boys in the valley below her. Their stares infuriated her. She saw the tall one gulp and stare at her and felt herself grow nauseous.

She had stood there with Feer for over a minute and they had yet to make a move save to gawk at her. The short one with black hair was studying her, but in a different way. He seemed to be looking into her soul, studying her mind. _He has a Jagan eye!_ she thought and quickly erected barriers inside her mind and Feer's. She sent a psychic thrust wave back at him and the two were locked in a silent battle of the minds. The one with red hair noticed and tried to tap into it but his powers weren't as developed in that area. She wasn't a strong psychic and quickly realized she was out of her league. She focused her energy on the barriers around her mind and hoped it would be enough to keep him at bay. "Friends!" she called out to them over the valley, feigning innocence. "It is truly a beautiful day! What are warriors such as you doing on such a fine day as this?"

"Cut the crap, girl and give us back that body! We're not leaving till we've got it!" The one with almond eyes and a short temper cracked his knuckles.

"Urameshi you seriously can't think of fighting her, she's a girl!"

"I can see that Kuwabara but we don't have much choice now do we?"

"What do you want with a corpse?" she asked.

"We have orders to investigate his death." The one with red hair said. Katani was drawn to his voice and their eyes meet. She forced herself to break the gaze.

"From who?" Katani questioned.

Yusuke hesitated before responding, "Koenma,"

"Next time you see him tell him to go to hell!" Feer charged the detectives as Katani swung her sword in a large arc, clipping the tallest on the shoulder and their leader across the chest.

"Spirit Gun!" the leader shouted and a blast of energy shot at her which she dodged by flipping off Feer. The shortest one came after her with a sword.

Katani thrust her weapon deep into the earth and sent shock waves to the boys. Feer was fighting the one with red hair. She heard him shout "Rose Whip!" and silently prayed for Feer's safety. The shortest one was her biggest threat now. She had managed to knock out the tall one with pumpkin colored hair with the shock waves, which was easy because he refused to fight but this tiny one was stubborn.

"Fist of the Mortal Flame!" he cried and swung a flaming fist down at Katani. She blocked with her sword and used all her strength to push the hot flames away from her.

"Spirit Shotgun!"

"How nice of them to give me a warning every time they attack." Katani thought as she tried to dodge the blasts. She found these not to be so simple for the stupid human fired multiple rapid-fire rounds at her and five or so hit their mark. Her sword was now useless and it returned to her neck. She would not give in so easily and charged leader while firing a powerful aura shot close range. Her agility surprised him and she would have killed him had the small demon not intercepted the attack. The demon punched her shoulder and sent her flying across the field. He had burned her in the process.

"Little piece of crap," she thought. Katani looked to Feer, his feet were tangled up in root and his aura was being drained away. "Feer!" she screamed and ran to him. With all her strength she punched the fox demon. The roots stopped growing and Feer found his feet again. The short demon came behind Katani and struck her with the flat of his sword, hard.

The world spun and Katani was on her knees. Feer was going mad and Kurama restrained him with multiple plants, trees, and vines. Katani felt pain all over and wanted nothing more then to pass out. She felt blood trickle down her spine and knew the wound was bad. She refused to give in. Using every ounce of resolve she pushed herself to her feet and went to Feer. He was kicking madly and the restraints were hurting him.

"Stop struggling. You'll hurt yourself more." She stroked his forelock. "My dear Feer, I'll end this," She turned to the detectives. More blood pooled to the ground, golden blood.

The detective gasped. "Who are you?"

"Let him go," she said. Her eyes were losing color. It became harder for her to see. "Let him go and the body is yours. You have my word."

The boys looked at each other. If they didn't do something another creature with golden blood would die. Yusuke nodded to Kurama. The restraints were lifted and Feer supported his master immediately.

"Tell us your name." Hiei said.

"Give me your name and I…" talking was difficult now, "shall give you mine."

"Hiei," the shortest one said.

"Yusuke," the leader nodded.

"Kuwabara," said the one with orange hair.

"Kurama," frowned the fox.

"Kata-"she slumped to the ground. Kurama, who was nearest tried to catch her but Feer lashed out viscously with his teeth.

"Hiei tell the horse, that we only want to heal his master and that we will not harm her."

"The horse will know I'm lying Kurama."

"Did I say to lie?"

Hiei looked at the fox with questioning eyes but went along with it. The horse's mind was protected from intrusion but allowed him to send the message.

"He'll allow you to heal her, Kurama but no one else can come near. If we do he'll take her away and the location of the body will be lost."

"The horse knows where the body is?" Yusuke asked.

"Apparently,"

"Well read his mind and tell us!"

"The girl put up barriers."

"Barriers?" Kuwabara asked

"Do you have a hearing impediment or are you just stupid? Yes, barriers!" Hiei shouted.

"I will heal the wound, it should not take long. Hiei's swords make clean cuts." Kurama walked to Katani. With gentle hands he summoned rare flowers from the Makai and they grew in the girl's wound, sealing it. His hands came in contact with her golden blood and he found it to be irresistible, almost intoxicating. It was bittersweet when he saw her stir. He was amazed, for her determination was astounding. As soon as the wound was healed the plants withered and died having been deprived of their life source.

Kurama turned the girl over and laid her on her back. His gaze fell to her face, she was lovely. He felt the horse looking at him, "She is safe." He said. "Your lady will make it." The stallion laced his ears back and stomped the ground. Any animal knew the signal: back off. Kurama stood and returned to his comrades. The golden blood that was on his hands seemed to absorb into his skin, the team looked on in wonder.

"What is she?" Kuwabara asked.

"I do not know," Kurama said slowly.

"How does her blood taste Kurama?" Hiei asked curiously.

"Hiei that's just sick!" Yusuke yelled.

None of them noticed that while they were talking the girl was pulling herself onto the stallion. Katani looked at the boys; she had given them her word to bring them her brother's body. Did they actually believe she would do it?

"Walk on Feer." With that she hugged her brother's ring and the two became invisible walking across the valley. They made it all the way to the tree line before the detectives noticed.

"We have to take her to Koenma. She's exactly what he's looking for!" Kuwabara said.

"The boy is first priority. It is a murder after all and he was just a kid." Yusuke retorted.

"Well now that we have her she'll bring us to the body." Hiei said.

"Ummm… where is she?" Kuwabara scanned the valley.

Yusuke cursed loudly. "How the heck did this happen? Wasn't anyone watching her? Now what are we going to do? I swear next time I see that girl I'll rip both her and her horses legs off! She gave us her word!"

"You trust the word of a thief?" Hiei questioned.

Kurama coughed loudly. "Some thieves are more honorable then others. Are we going to stand here arguing about it or are we going to follow her? She was riding the stallion correct? The trail should not be difficult to track. Especially since Hiei has been watching her the whole time."

Kuwabara and Yusuke exploded at Hiei. "WHAT?"

"I thought it would be fun to see what she would do left to her own devices. She is a swordsman and doesn't swing her weapon like a club as Kuwabara does and also unlike Kuwabara it was taking a hell of a lot to keep her down. I'm interested to see how honest she is. What is your bet detective?"

Yusuke took a moment to recover his heart rate. "You know exactly which way she went?"

"She used some sort of invisibility device but my Jagan Eye easily saw through that so yes, they headed east." He pointed with his sword. "Her stallion was slow to accommodate his wounded mount. Even if we walked we'd catch up."

"I think she'll bail." Kuwabara said.

Yusuke nodded. "I agree with you there. She lied when we first saw her and I doubt the second time will be different. How bout you Hiei?"

"I think the girl will bring us the body. She cares for the horse. That is her weakness."

"How about you fox-boy?" Yusuke asked. "Will the chick ditch or cough up the corpse?"

"Is this how the Spirit Detective solves all his cases? I fear for the future of humanity."

"Oh come on Kurama, we'll catch her either way so just play along." Kuwabara prodded.

Kurama sighed and finally answered. "She will bring us the body."

"You sound so sure." Hiei smiled.

"I am." Kurama said and left it at that. He now had her blood inside of him. She was no thief, and she was no liar either. She would bring them the body.

The other three boys exchanged glances but went along with it and all started to the east along the trail together. They didn't get very far, however, for at the edge of the valley on the tree line stood a golden stallion named Feer and a girl to whom they still could not name. In the girls arms was a corpse wrapped in a milk white cotton kimono. The boys stood amazed as the horse trotted towards them, his mane and tail waving like a banner in the breeze. The girl carried herself with the same elegance. You couldn't tell she had lost the fight. Though she carried herself with grace she carried a sense of humility that was refreshing compared to the godlike way many other accomplished warriors placed themselves.

Feer knelt and the girl placed the corpse before them gently. "I, Katani, give you the body of my blood brother Tithe. If you do not give him the proper rites after your investigation I will personally see to it that each of you does not have a shred of a soul to travel to any kind of afterlife, whether it be heaven or hell." Feer rose to his feet. Yusuke collected the body just as gently as Katani had placed him.

"Thank You." He smiled. "You actually came back, Katani."

She did not return his smile. "My word is my bond. My bond is my life, and you-" she looked at Kurama. "saved mine. Whether you did it out of fear that I would not be able to give you the body or kindness I do not know and frankly do not care. A life is a life and I owe you a debt."

Kurama shook his head. "No my lady, our comrade almost killed you. No debt is owed."

"Do not belittle your act. Watch over my brother. We will not meet again if I can help it. Tell Koenma I plan on stealing the Phoenix Rising Project tomorrow, oh and he can burn in hell." Katani bowed from atop Feer and he turned sharply on his haunches and sped off.

"I think she likes us." Yusuke said with a grin.


	3. Chapter 3: Fake Evidence

Chapter Three

_Fake Evidence_

"Hey Koenma, burn in hell." Yusuke said with a death glare.

Koenma's pacifier fell out his mouth. Botan clasped a hand over her mouth in shock and the ogre covered his ears. The group was in Spirit World, a rare treat, for the autopsy of the boys, or as Katani called him, Tithe's body. The team was waiting for the results as Spirit World's top mortician's examined the body. Yusuke's delivered Katani's message upon first entering the prince's office and was greatly enjoying the effects it was having.

_I'll make a mental to thank her if I ever see her again_. He thought. Out loud he said, "Relax, I'm just delivering a message from a friend of ours."

"She's our friend now?" Hiei asked. "I thought _I _had the delusion on friendship."

"What _friend_ is this?" Koenma asked while placing his precious pacifier back on his mouth. Kurama explained the way of events of everything from the geyser of blue energy to their fight with Katani in the valley. He left out, of course, the details of her sickly sweet blood.

Hiei closed his eyes as Kurama retold the story. He remembered Katani's blood. He thought he had seen the blood in her during their fight and had inflicted such a large wound on her on purpose. He could see her right now with his Jagan eye. She was at some human stable packing. _That must've been her home with her brother._ He thought. Hiei started, she looked directly at him. How could she see him? It was impossible, inconceivable! She looked first startled then angry. He knew he should close his eye but he couldn't. It was impossible for her to see him. Katani's lips formed one word,

"_Shardae_…" A blue orb formed in her hand and she threw it at Hiei. His crimson eyes snapped open and he was breathing hard. His Jagan was blocked.

"Hey Hiei, you alright man?" Yusuke asked, concerned. The fire demon looked as though he had escaped death.

Hiei quickly regained composure. He did not like being the center of attention. "Do you own something called Phoenix Down, Koenma? The girl said she would be stealing it from you tomorrow."

Koenma thought for a moment. "Phoenix Down… Phoenix Down… Ah yes!" His face fell. "Oh no. Ogre, bring me the key to vault 767, and hurry you big blue moron!"

"Yes, here Koenma sir!" The ogre handed Koenma an oversized key. Koenma shoed the boys into the hallway and down a series of corridors.

"Tell us Koenma, is this the same Phoenix Down that is mentioned in the Archives of Verdict?" Kurama asked.

"The very same. I came upon it much by chance. An old detective of mine gave it to me. Unfortunately the Down was placed in a sphere and we have been able to unlock it."

"Did you try hitting it with a hammer?" Kuwabara asked.

"We actually did after a while. Nothing worked. Chisels, lasers, swords, magic keys, spells, fire, and even spirit attacks haven't put a dent in the sphere." Koenma stopped at a large door. "So we kept the project in storage until we could come up with a solution."

"A weapon that powerful should not be kept under such lack security." Kurama said with worry.

"Nonsense Kurama! With the four of you here I'm sure she wo-" Koenma opened the large double grated door to an almost empty room. The only thing inside was a note on a pillar where the Phoenix Down project should be.

Yusuke went to pick up the note and read it aloud while Koenma welled up with tears. "What is today but yesterday's tomorrow? –Katani"

Kuwabara scratched the top of his head. "I'm confused."

"You are truly an incompetent fool." said Hiei.

Kurama stood beside Yusuke and examined the note. Glancing at Koenma he whispered to Yusuke, "Would this be a bad time for an 'I told you so'?"

Yusuke looked at the whimpering leader of Spirit World nearly strangling his henchmen. "Yeah, it just might…"

"Koenma! Oh there you guys are. I've been looking everywhere for you all!" Botan ran in looking panicked. "I have horrible news!"

"What's wrong Botan? You look like you've seen the grim reaper." Yusuke said.

"This is not the time Yusuke. It's about your case. The boy Tithe, his body has already been autopsied."

"What do you mean Botan?" Koenma asked slowly.

"I mean he's been drained! He's a shell. He has no blood, organs, bones, even his skin and hair is lacking in spirit and genetic DNA! He's a ghostly shell held together by some magic I've never seen before!"

Koenma stopped gripping the ogre's windpipe and looked at the group. "You didn't notice this before?"

"Its not their fault Koenma sir, the magic was so powerful the morticians could not tell until they actually began to cut the body. This person knew what they were doing."

"She tricked us." Hiei said, a low snarl in his voice.

"She never lied, she did keep her word by giving us the body and that was all we asked for." Kurama pointed out.

"Well I kind of figured that included all its contents!" Yusuke yelled. "She doesn't want us to find out what her brother is."

"Did you figure that out all by yourself or did someone help you detective?" Hiei asked passively.

"Come now, Hiei." Kurama said.

"Boys I want her here. She's stolen Phoenix Down so she must obviously have some planned use for it and she is kin to this Tithe so she has the golden blood as well correct?"

They all, except Hiei, nodded.

"Find her, bring her here. Capture her with force if need be. She is dangerous from what you've told me and with Phoenix Down she can only get stronger. Find out all you can about this golden blood and bring her here _alive._ That means you Hiei."

"Hn."

"She has also committed crimes against Spirit World now so while you're out catching her I'll be here thinking up a proper sentence. Yusuke, I'm giving you these. They are for when you have caught her. From the information I have gathered about her on my own I doubt she will come willingly." Koenma handed Yusuke a pair of golden handcuffs. Yusuke smiled evilly.

"I love my job."

Botan hit him over the head with her oar. "You disgust me!"

"Yusuke that is appalling." Kurama stated.

"Filthy human." Hiei said.

Kuwabara just smiled with Yusuke. "Dude, can I borrow them when you're done?"

"No Yusuke! Those are Spirit Cuffs! They zap spirit energy and make the wearer helpless. Though to be put on the victim has to be weak already or the cuffs will break so be warned, those are a one shot deal. Snapping them into place using some of your own spirit energy to initiate it activates them and saying a certain code activates the absorption. On second thought…" He took the cuffs from Yusuke and handed them to Kurama. "I think everyone would feel a lot better if these were in your hands Kurama."

"Hey!"

"If you insist Koenma." Kurama said and put the cuffs in his pocket.

"What should I tell the morgue?" Botan asked.

"The body should sent the Tokyo government, they can deal with it."

Kurama felt his blood boil, "We promised we would give the body proper rites." He said, trying to keep his voice steady. _What's wrong with me?_ He thought. He could feel his blood rising in furry at the thought of the boy's body being thrown aside casually.

"Well she promised us a whole body. What's the big deal Kurama, why do you care?" Hiei asked.

"Kurama's right, we promised. Koenma give us the body. Hiei you're good with fire right?"

Katani fell on the bed. How did Hiei see her? She had blocked psychics with her barriers yet his Jagan Eye found her at Rising Crest Stables. She had swiftly scared him off using her light sphere and now she was looking around at what had been her place of employment for the last year. She had not been home in a long time and would not go home for a long time. True, she had been living and working at Rising Crest for a while now but Tithe had always preferred to stay at home on Jokatsu Mountain. They stayed separated a good deal of the time so if one of them was found the other wouldn't be in immediate danger. They had gone by different last names in public. That wasn't necessary anymore.

Getting off the bed she packed the remainder of her possessions, a small journal, leather repair kit, a few spare outfits, and last but not least a tiny crystal box lined with silver inscriptions round the edges.

Katani sighed as she ran her fingers over the grooves of the intricate letters. She alone knew what they meant. In a secret language they said her name. The language was known to her alone. She had known no one else in the world who could speak it save her brother. She supposed it was the language of her people, whatever they were. She could speak and write it fluently and the words flowed like poetry from her lips.

Once she had gone to a professional linguist in America and asked him if he had heard the language.

"Young lady I know of every language in the world, if I do not know it I can at least tell you what area it is from, please speak it for me."

She had said a simple sentence in her tongue, "Do you know of what I speak?" but what the man heard was "_Kola hakla zas vali xas hjae?_" He had stared at Katani with wide eyes. Then demanded to know who she was and where she came from and what language she had spoken.

"Please maiden, please teach me that beautiful speech!"

Katani had fled as fast as she could and never returned to America after seeing a picture of her with a reward for information of her whereabouts being offered in the local newspaper.

Katani was happy with one thing, nature seemed to understand her speech. When she spoke to the plants and animals they seemed to respond and tried they best to answer to her words. If she called Feer in her secret language he would respond fast and clear.

"_Feer_…" She whispered his name and opened the box. Inside was a small clear crystal blood gem that had been created from Katani's most painful experience, her birth. The crystal was clear and in the shape of a sphere. None could tell of its origin.

Upon hearing Feer's secret name the gem glowed and showed Katani his location. He was scaling Mt. Jokatsu, heading to Katani's home to secure it and prepare it for their long absence. He was no ordinary horse. Katani had Feer her whole life and knew him inside and out. They were their own herd. Feer slipped on a lose rock and Katani caught her breath only to let it out again in a low stream when she saw her sun stallion bravely catch himself on the slippery slope and race up the mountain without any sign of exhaustion. She smiled and ran a hand through her hair.

"_Relerto_…"

The crystal dimmed and Katani thought about the detectives who were after her. What more could they want from her? They had her brother, wasn't that enough for them?

A tear rolled down Katani's check and she wiped it away with the underside of her palm. She grit her teeth and thought if she could figure out one of their names in her language. Then she could track them and see how they liked being hunted. "_Yusuke Urameshi_" She said using the accents in her language. The crystal did not respond. She tried again. _"Kuwabara." _Nothing. "_Hiei."_ A dull glow but no picture from the crystal.

Katani thought about the fox named Kurama. Hadn't she heard about him from somewhere? He was the one who had healed her. She thought about him. His deep green eyes, his flowing red hair, what? Katani shook herself mentally. She was just not thinking of that… no… was she? Katani focused on the jewel.

"_Kurama._" She thought, without meaning to, how beautiful his name sounded in her language accents and wondered what his secret name was. The jewel glowed brightly. Katani gasped, the jewel glowed and Kurama of the Makai appeared. He was standing with the other detectives and they were talking with a woman, she looked familiar…

"Hannah!" Katani practically screamed. Hannah was another stable hand at Rising Crest. She was telling the detectives where Katani's quarters were. "Oh crap…" Katani placed the jewel in the velvet lined box and snapped the lid shut, stuffing it in her pack. She threw it over her shoulders as fast as she could and ran out the door.

"Kitty, we'll be missing you around here." Ty, a groom said to her as she tore past. He stopped her by grabbing her wrist. Ty was very strong. "Whoa, hold on, what's the rush Kitten?" Kitty, or Kitten when he was serious, was Katani's nickname to Ty. He spoke to the horses in a way that reminded Katani of herself and it tore her heart up to leave him. He felt like a second brother to her. He obviously wanted to be much more. Ty was by definition a hunk. His short and soft blonde hair with hazel eyes drew all the girls to him, except Katani. She liked him as friend, nothing more, and nothing less.

"I'm sorry Ty, I've really got go." Katani tried to pull her wrist away gently but Ty pulled her closer. Katani felt herself go numb.

"One minute won't kill you, Kitten."

"It just might." She muttered.

"Huh?"

"Nothing. Ty, I really have to go. It's a family emergency. I promise I'll come back and say a proper goodbye." Katani realized there was only one way she could get away. She'd have to shock him into letting her go. "I'll really miss you Ty." Katani tilt her head back and quickly kissed Ty on the lips.

Ty, after a year of friendship only speeches was shocked. He froze. Katani felt his body seize up and before he could collect himself and make the kiss deeper, as she knew he soon would, she tore herself away and ran past a rider and his horse.

Ty stood there with a hand behind his neck and smiled. "I knew it," he said with a smile. Behind him he head a rustling and saw four boys go into Katani's old room.

One of them cursed loudly. "She's not here! Where the heck did she go now!"

"You boys looking for someone?" Ty asked though he felt pretty sure he knew the answer and didn't like it.

"Yes, by any chance do you know a girl named Katani?" A boy with startling red hair and green eyes asked.

"If I do?"

He could tell instantly that he had made the wrong move. These men were after Katani and no way would he tell them where she went but he shouldn't have said that.

Next thing he knew the shortest one had him in the back of one of the empty stalls with a sword blade pressed tightly to his throat. "Tell us pretty boy or I will cut out your legs and feed them to the demons that crawl in the streets."

"She went to the clubs on fifth." he lied.

The blade was pressed tighter against his neck till a little red blood trickled down. "You're lying."

"Ok, ok! She went that way. I don't know where. She left in hurry. She said she had a family emergency."

The swordsman seemed content with this and sheathed his blade on his back. The four boys left in hurry and Ty quickly caught his breath.

Hannah walked by leading a bay mare and saw Ty in the stall. "You ok Ty?"

"Yeah I'm good." He stood. "Did you see four boys come by a minute ago?"

Her leather colored eyes smiled in remembrance. "Yeah they were looking for Katani. Sweet kids aren't they?"


	4. Chapter 4: Catch Me Catch You

Chapter Four

_Catch Me Catch You_

Katani ran without looking over her shoulder. Her pack added extra weight and slowed her down but she kept a steady pace. Without thinking she reached into her pocket and took out the sphere that contained the Phoenix Down project she had stolen the other day. She took a side path into the woods and said the thing that would open the sphere that Koenma and his vassals had tried for so long so crack.

"Open," The sphere split along the center and the casing fell away leaving a glowing ball of red light with two chasers forever going in circles around the light. She gazed at it in wonder as she ran. Finally another key to her past and she was finally old enough to inherit it. Today was her seventeenth birthday and she could merge with the Phoenix Project to become more powerful. What she would become she did not know but anything at this point was worth a try to get rid of those annoying detectives.

She was still running and stopped to take her sword pendent and cut her palm. The familiar sting of pain and warmth of blood on her hand came and she placed the Phoenix Down in her palm and clenched her fist.

"Blood Bind Us, Phoenix Lift Us, Make Us Whole!"

The words came from nowhere and Katani spoke them first in the common tongue then in her language, she spoke it so fast she had no time to realize what she said. Her pack was strewn aside and she was thankful she had hidden herself in the park so no passerby's would see her transformation. She looked at the ground. Golden waves of spirit energy were rolling across the forest floor. Even humans with minimal spirit awareness must be sensing something. She would be a beacon to the spirit detectives.

_Feer! _she called in her mind. Her telepathy was weak but her language was not and hopefully Feer would understand her. Maybe he could hear her in some way. She thought of their connection and how they had always been linked in some way. He must be transforming too! That's why she had said 'us' when she held the Phoenix Down!

She reached out for Feer but felt a wave of sickness as the transformation began. The very bones and ligaments in her shoulders were shifting and new tissue was growing. It felt as if her shoulders were on fire. She was in so much pain she didn't see the spirit detectives arrive.

They stood at the edge of the small clearing Katani had chosen for her transformation. They stood in awe. She was slightly levitated above the ground with a golden aura around her. Despite all that she looked to be in great pain. Her pupils were dilated and though her mouth was open she could not scream.

Kurama felt his blood boil again and felt pain roil through his body. Sweat broke out on his forehead and he began to breath heavily. How could he feel what Katani was going through? The worst pain was in his back, he felt as though the muscles and bones were being realigned.

"What do we do, can we help her?" Kuwabara asked.

"No, this-" Kurama gasped for breath, "is something she must go through."

"You ok yourself Kurama?" Yusuke asked worriedly. Kurama's breathing was coming in short, fast gasps.

"Kurama can somehow feel what the girl is feeling. They are connected." Hiei observed.

"Say again?" Yusuke yelled. A flash of golden light cut him off. Katani's muted screams could finally be heard. "Kurama what's going on?" Yusuke asked

"Her blood, when I healed her I absorbed some of her blood. That must be what connects us now. Earlier-" He coughed up blood. It was red with flecks of gold as if to testify to the truth in his words. "I felt some of her emotions and now I feel her pain." Kurama felt a deep burn go across his shoulders. "I think she is almost past it now. She is strong, and bearing it well."

"How bad is it?" Kuwabara asked with a wince.

Kurama looked up at him with a smile, a drop of sweat rolled down his brow. "Bad,"

Katani felt her shoulders separate even more and knew the fox was feeling her pain. She felt him take some of her pain away from her. They were connected because he had some of her blood in her veins.

Why are you doing this? she asked him. I am the one who owes you a debt. 

If it is truly your desire I will give you your pain. 

Katani looked at him, he was in pain and she was not going to let him suffer because of her. She forced him to return it. This is something I must go through. Not knowing he had said the same thing aloud moments ago.

Very well, he released his hold on her pain.

New pain shook her. Her body writhed in pain and she almost told Kurama to take back what he had given her. A rip started along her left shoulder blade and went to her right. She screamed and tears poured down her checks. Gold hibiscus rose to her feet and quelled some of her pain. Her screams stopped as two large gold wings erupted from her back. The wings were as long as she and the shape of eagle's wings.

The detectives looked closer in awe, Yusuke gave Kurama an arm to lean on. The wings were glowing and almost translucent. When flapped they gave of a golden stardust as if from the heavens. Katani's eyes opened. She was no longer in pain. She smiled to no one. Blood trickled down her back and onto the ground some three feet below her.

However just as quickly as the ritual had happened it ended. The waves of aura disappeared and the wings faded; Katani fell to the ground. Leaving her with a jagged scar across her back as proof of her transformation.

She was so weak, all those waves of energy had come from within her and now she was exhausted. She wanted to drop and sleep forever, but she had to run away. She picked up her bag slowly and tried to flee.

The boys looked at her, did she actually think she would make it? Was she that strong willed or just incredibly stupid? "Where are you going?" Yusuke asked. He walked up to her, he actually felt bad for her. "Come on let's go, I'll let you off the hook without a fight this time."

Katani snarled at him and wrenched away. She felt so many different emotions that it confused her. Only moments ago she felt the detectives almost supporting her thorough her transformation to the next stage of her people. For one of them that was literally true. Yet these same people had taken her brother from her and were chasing her. She didn't know what to think so she didn't the only thing she could think to do: lash out.

"Leave me alone! Haven't you done enough? I don't want this! You want my blood? Well here!" Katani took her pendent and cut a new gash along her arm and poured some hot golden blood into a vial and threw it at the detective. "Take it! Just leave me the heck alone!"

"Idiot. You're going to die again if you don't get those wounds treated. Do I have to knock you out to shut you up or will hurting that beast of burden help you listen to reason?" Hiei stepped closer to Katani.

Katani became furious at the mention of them harming Feer. She transformed her sword and stood at battle stance. "Kurama you have the cuffs?" Yusuke asked.

"Her energy is so low using them might kill her."

"Then why the heck won't she just pass out?" Kuwabara asked.

"Katani…" Kurama stepped closer. Katani looked at him. Out of all of them she might listen to Kurama. It depended on what he said next. "You owe me a debt. Repay it here and now. Come with us. Your brother is dead and you have nowhere to go. You have committed numerous crimes against Spirit World," Katani knew this was false but telling them this would be useless. "so turn yourself in and your debt to me will be repaid."

Katani weighed the options. Behind the detectives she saw Feer. With awe she saw two beautiful golden wings on her stallion and knew he had gone through the same transformation she had. She held back tears of joy for her horse. She knew they could now escape, she sensed that he had energy to burn. Yet she sensed that even Hiei would not hurt her Feer. She saw in him the old _bushido_ that the old samurai followed though she doubted he would admit it. He was honorable and she felt all the conflicts within her resolve. She had to give in, what choice did she have? A risk every now and then was good. She sensed in her stallion the question and she gave him and answer. The stallion accepted her answer without question. Besides, she was indebted to that Kurama guy.

Katani looked at the detectives. She returned her sword to a necklace. "As if I stood a chance anyway." She then gave in to her body's cries and blacked out. She would have fallen into a pool of golden blood had a pair of strong hands not caught her.


	5. Chapter 5: Not the Same as Before

Chapter Five

_Not the Same as Before_

"…transformation began and she grew large golden wings as predicted by the Phoenix Down." A smooth, strong voice spoke as Katani regained control of her senses. Whose voice was it? She slowed her breathing and kept her eyes closed to maintain the illusion of sleep and continued to listen, training had taught her to keep her eyes closed upon awakening, her mind always woke first.

Her ears listened for the voice that had stirred her from her slumber. "The prediction of the Down's power is being fulfilled and we don't even know what she is." It was Kurama, the fox apparition turned human whose arms were the last thing she was aware of before losing consciousness. She sensed his spirit energy in the room and upon closer inspection she could sense another whose spirit energy out shone the kitsune and made his energy seem that of an infant.

Who has such tremendous Spirit Energy? Katani thought and hoped to hear its voice. She got her wish. "I was afraid of this… The wings are only a small part of the legend. If she truly unlocked the sphere we could be in for a great deal of trouble. We must study her blood and determine what she is as soon as possible, before more of this chaos can unfold…" Chaos? Study? What the heck was going on? They must be talking about her, no more Phoenix Down existed now that she took the remaining sphere and unlocked it with her energy. The voice was unfamiliar to her and she wished she could see him, it definitely was a he. Her desire to continue listening out weighed her curiosity of the visitor so she remained motionless.

"She is no test subject, Koenma." Koenma? As in the son of Enma, ruler of Spirit World? No, not possible. Though that could provide explanation for the vast amount of energy. The prince of Spirit World constantly carried a device which he stored his energy in, though she knew not what the device was. Kurama continued in a low but firm voice. "If the book is true we must follow the clues, she may hold some of the answers but if we really want the truth we mus-"

The click of a door being unlocked and opened interrupted him. The aura that entered was disguised, and disguised well. Katani could figure out nothing from this visitor, till he spoke. She knew he cold voice instantly.

"Koenma you are requested by Botan, your contacts have been made." Hiei, fire demon of the Jagan.

When Koenma spoke his voice was under toned with panicked but he quickly assumed his cool. "Thank you Hiei, I'll go right away. Kurama," a pause, then "we'll finish this later. Inform Yusuke of the details. You might have to repeat yourself."

"Of course," Katani sensed something akin to resentment in Kurama's voice but she couldn't be sure.

The door clicked shut, Katani was becoming restless. She wanted some answers.

"How is she fox?" Hiei's voice was low and cautious.

A sigh came from Kurama. "Three days and she has yet to stir. Her pulse is steady and her vitals strong, yet…"

_Three days? I've been out of it for three days!_ Katani thought with a jolt of panic.

"Have you been able to enter her dreams?" Kurama asked. _Heck no!_ Katani thought. _He better not have or I'll rip his short little-_

"Yes. Her energy is completely drained so her barriers were easy to break. Like glass…"

"You did not go through her memories correct?"

"Hn, what does it matter if I did? She's just a stupid girlKurama; she has no privacy after being arrested." This was more then Katani could bear.

"Excuse me?" she bolted upright, making the two boys jump with surprise.

"You were-" Kurama started. Katani wouldn't let him finish.

"Yes I was awake! I've been awake for five freakin minutes! If you went through a single second of my memory I will personally kick your butt so hard that you will lose any hope of growing what two centimeters you may have left in that short demon body of yours!" Katani stopped for air.

Hiei's red eyes flashed. "Say that again woman." He dared.

"You heard me! Do you have a hearing problem or are you just plain stupid!" The fire demon's eyes flashed again, but there was a smile in them. Kurama, too, had a smile in his eyes. Katani was becoming more flustered by the second. _I really might kill someone tonight._ She thought. Out loud she said, "What's so funny?" She stepped onto the floor. Bad move. Being bed ridden for three days did not do wonders for her muscles, she was falling to the floor when she saw a blur of black and felt strong hands lifting her back to the bed. Hiei.

"Listen woman before you continue your spasm know that I did not go through any part of your mind. I even left your pathetic dreams in their place. Only your barriers are broken."

"Why did you break my barriers?" Katani asked while trying to regain her calm.

A smirk crossed his face. "None of your concern."

Kurama stepped in before Katani could retort. "Katani, please listen." He waved his hand in a gesture of humility and Katani looked at him. Here she was, their prisoner, and he was saying please? Who was this guy?

A smile lit Katani's face. "You said please, of course I will listen. Forgive my harsh attitude Hiei, I apologize."

Hiei looked taken aback. _I may actually be able to stand this girl._ He thought. She had spoken as he did, and she wasn't afraid of him. He wasn't used to that. "Hn," was his only spoken reply.

"You were saying?" she prompted, looking at Kurama. He had to stop and think about his words, he hadn't expected her to listen.

In a steady stream of information he explained the situation to her. She was a convicted felon now, the theft of Phoenix Down assured that. Katani wanted to tell him how it had been her's in the first place. She wanted to tell him how some renegade sprit detective had stolen her treasure and handed it over to his boss for a promotion but knew she'd be wasting her breath. Kurama continued to say that she had been in a catatonic state till eight minutes ago and Koenma had decided her fate. "He will come talk to you after his business with Botan is done."

"So are we in the spirit world now?" She asked.

"No, we are at a base used by covert spirit world agents. Your scars needed special treatment." His words reminded Katani of what she had recently endured and thinking of it seemed to summon the pain. With a low gasp she felt an intense burning across her upper back.

"What are they?" she asked.

"We were hoping you could tell us." Hiei said.

"Your blood is still a mystery," said Kurama, "it matched no other living organism. Spirit World's best labs could not tell us. Maybe you can."

"Hmph, If I knew what I was I wouldn't have gone after Phoenix Down in the first place. I wish to know what I am as much as anyone else. Though now my only desire is to avenge my brother's death. I care not what happens to me after that."

"You think Koenma will let you get out of here?" Hiei asked with a cocked brow.

Katani was silent. She looked at the floor. Kurama sat beside her on the bed. "To chase two deer will result in the obtaining of neither. Though if you employ hunters to assist in the chase both objectives may be reached for the delight of all."

Katani looked at him, his eyes were just as she had dreamed about them while in coma. She felt a blush rise in her cheeks and hid her face from him. When she spoke it was in a stutter. "A-r-re you saying that…?" She let her sentence hang.

"Rest Katani…" She felt a soft powder rise in the air, her last thought before the darkness took her was that she thought she smelt roses.

"You're too kind Kurama. We can't treat her as an ally." Hiei stated bluntly as they walked down the hallway to find Yusuke.

"Why not? Has she not proven true to her word? I see no reason in at least being lenient with her. She is simply after the same thing we are after, only with different reasons. Why could we not let her help us? Even you said she was a 'half-decent fighter'." Kurama opened a double bolted lock with a silver key and walked inside. Yusuke and Kuwabara were playing with the station's flight simulator. Botan and Koenma pushed through Kurama and Hiei to reach them first.   
"You idiots! That's not a toy! Put that down Kuwabara!" Koenma shouted.

"Yusuke stop that!" Botan stopped pulling Yusuke off the machine and looked at Kurama and Hiei. "Oh there you two are. Any news on the gold blood girl?"

"She has wakened. I gave her a strong rose powder to let her enter deep sleep for a little while. In that stage she will be able to recover some spirit energy." Kurama left out that Katani had overheard much conversation while 'asleep'. He was troubled by this, how much did she know?

"Well that's good, I'll need to talk to her soon. She has much to answer for."

"How bad is it?" Yusuke asked.

"Not good, though if she agrees to my proposal she will be saved from life in confinement."

The detectives looked at each other, this was unusually harsh even for Koenma.

"Does she have a record?" Kurama asked, seeking to find some answer to the brutal sentencing.

"No, there is nothing about her in our database save what we have now. Her blood is still being examined and we've found it has a very interesting energyfilter."

"Energy filter? What's that?" Kuwabara asked.

"Do we have to explain everything to you?" Hiei asked from the windowsill. He had taken to sitting there, constantly on the lookout for anything and everything.

"Energy filters are what control the amount of spirit energy each person can have. It acts as a sponge, absorbing more energy the more powerful the individual becomes. When they've reached their max no more power can be gained, like a sponge filled with water can absorb nothing more. The person will have reached their max potential." Koenma explained. "Now the girl, Katani, has filters of a completely different makeup. We don't completely understand them but they have the potential to store limitless amounts of energy." Koenma paused to let his words sink in. Then with a deep breath he continued. "Her new scar is also an enigma. It appears to be years old but from what you four have told me it should still be fresh. Her healing rate is beyond anything I have ever seen."

"Could it be the Phoenix Down that facilitates these abilities?" Kurama asked.

"Quite possibly. By the way do any of you know how she opened it so quickly?"

"Nah, by the time we got there her transformation had already started." Yusuke shrugged.

Koenma paused for a moment and thought over his choices. Coming to a conclusion he stood from his oversized armchair. "I will go see her now. Ogre!"

"Yes Koenma, sir?"

"Have my machine brought in!"

"Right away Koenma sir." The ogre left and came back with what looked like a saloon blow-drying machine. Koenma put his head into it and came back out looking like a teenager. Save for the pacifier in his mouth and Jr. still written across his forehead.

"Let's go."

Katani stood slowly by clutching a chair for support. When she finally stood up straight she began the painful results of the transformation. Every muscle in her body felt sore and the scar on her throbbed. She expected as much but what confused her was that she couldn't bring her wings forth by her will. The window never looked so tempting.

"I made a promise," she thought as she carefully pulled her shirt on. "I have to stick to it. No matter what the consequences. What did I have to lose?" She ran a comb through her hair and washed her face. Her body felt so grimy but knew it would take her well over a hour to shower at this rate.

"Katani?" Someone knocked on her door. She recognized the voice from earlier. "We're coming in."

Katani turned quickly and instantly regretted it. She composed herself and tried to appear strong. A teenager with a pacifier strode in followed by the group of four boys that had chased her, it seemed, on a regular basis now.

"Can I help you gentlemen?" Ever-so-slightly she bowed. The effort made her scar burn in protest.

"Yes, we are prepared to make you an offer. I am Koenma, prince of spirit world."

"You should see him as a midget." Yusuke grinned. "He still wears diapers."

"Yusuke!" Koenma looked ready to assault him.

Katani couldn't help but giggle. Kurama looked over to her and smiled. She smiled back and returned her gaze to Koenma. "What can you possibly offer me that I don't have already?"

"Your freedom."

Katani's smile disappeared. "I'm very sorry to say this but you have no grounds on which to keep me here against my will. I came to hear you out but I could leave at any time." Katani glanced at the window.

Hiei grinned. "You are in so much pain you could barely dress yourself let alone escape."

"Spying on me are you? Be careful where you look with that eye of yours, someone might accidentally stick a pencil in it."

Hiei didn't even blink at her.

"I don't think that would be a smart choice, blondie. Why would you want us to chase you again?" Yusuke stared at her with folded arms.

"What have I done that you would keep me here for?"

"You stole the Phoenix Down and used it illegally."

"Excuse me _detective_ but I was merely taking back what was stolen from me!"

"Stolen from you?" Koenma asked.

"Yes, why do you think I was the only who knew how to open it? It was mine until your ex-detective stole it. I've been waiting to get it back and I did knowing you would chase me. I'm not all that stealthy but you did not bother to put any security around the Down at all so I had a pretty easy time of it."

"If what you say is true why didn't you report the theft when it first occurred?" Koenma asked.

"I did. Check your records. I filed three complaints, one to the police force and the other two to your agents Koenma."

"Hiei is she lying?" Yusuke asked.

Katani strengthened her mind barriers but I was no use. He was too strong for her.

"No." Was all he said.

Koenma suddenly looked uncomfortable. "Well then. I suppose I owe you an apology. However that gives you no right to break into the vault and steal it back."

Katani's eyes narrowed. "Tell me my sentence, please."

"I leave it up to these four. You are in their service until the case I have assigned them is complete."

"What!" Katani and Hiei yelled.

"Cool, we get a cheerleader!" Yusuke exclaimed.

Against her will Katani threw her shoe at his head. It hit dead on.

"Hey, what was that for?"

"Opps, I went to put on my shoes but my hand must've slipped…"

"Katani I have a question before I turn you over to these boys." Koenma said.

"Yes, sir please be quick so I can begin this cruel punishment."

"I'll ignore that. How did you unlock the Phoenix Down?"

"I told it to open."

"That's it? You said 'open'?" Koenma asked in disbelief.

"Yep. Simple as that. Even if you had said that it wouldn't have worked because you don't own it now do you?"

"But- uh… Yusuke I leave her in your hands."

"I am forever in your debt." Yusuke grinned evilly.

Koenma hit him over the head and Kurama looked as if he wanted to do the same.

"To your case detec-" Koenma was interrupted by the sound of shattering glass. The window behind them was broken into hundreds of pieces. Katani heard a warning neigh from outside it.

"Feer!" Katani ran to the window. Her horse was on the outside pacing back and forth. "_Himadolea_ Feer! _Himadolea_!" Feer stopped and ran to the window. Katani heard the boys surround her.

"I'm not going anywhere, my horse is hurt. Feer! _Himadolea._" Feer half reared and placed his hooves on the wall to reach up to her. Katani gasped when she saw two long scars running down his shoulders all the way to his withers. They were bleeding slowly. Katani reached to her throat and ripped off her necklace. With one fluid motion she revealed her sword. Two sets of hands grabbed her shoulders.

"Let me go! I know what I'm doing." The grip slackened but still held. Feer saw this and reached up to bite Yusuke on the shoulder.

"_HIMADOLEA_ FEER!"

Yusuke jumped back just in time. All this stress was taking a toll on Katani. She felt very weak. Slowly she brought the blade on her palm. Gold blood seeped from the wound and she placed it on Feer's wound. Red mingled with gold and the bleeding stopped almost instantly. "_Naracarta sepoa jinina, vacarla! Vacarla!_" Feer pushed off the wall and disappeared into the trees. "Good boy…" Katani walked to her bed slowly and sat on the edge. She refused to pass out again. "You were saying?"

"What language were you speaking?" Kurama asked.

"I've never heard anything like it." Kuwabara scratched his head.

"Is it Pig Latin?" Yusuke wondered.

"It is no language any of you are aware so I see no point in divulging the details. Are we leaving? Can I go back to my home now?"

"Say please and I'll think about it." Yusuke smirked.

"Fine," Katani stood and faced the detective, her gaze made up for any weakness in her body.

"Yusuke, get out of here." Koenma said.

"Yes, you mustn't be such a tease." Kurama stood between Katani and Yusuke. "We have to figure out where she will stay so we can keep an eye on her,"

"Keep an eye on me? I'm not going to be babysat by a bunch of juvenile delinquent boys!"

"You are in no position to argue woman." Hiei said with eyes closed. He looked as if he could care less about the entire situation. "You have two options, leave willingly or have one of us carry you out."

"I can walk just fine." Katani painfully threw her coat on and walked to the center of the room. She was sick of arguing. Might as well play along. There was nothing she could do until she had her strength back anyway. "Let's go to my house. It's private and we can discuss this stupid case."

"And just how are you supposed to-" Katani didn't give Hiei a chance to finish. She sliced the air in the center of the room with her blade. A deep rift appeared.

"Let's go." Katani walked through before anyone had a chance to stop her.

"Is it safe?" Kuwabara poked gingerly at the portal.

"She went through." Yusuke and Kurama followed Katani. Hiei came right after.

"Hey! Wait up!" Kuwabara ran through just as the portal began to disappear.

"Yusuke you'd better not forget to keep me informed!" Koenma called after them.


	6. Chapter 6: Too Soon for Comfort

Chapter Six

_Too Soon For Comfort_

Katani appeared in her living room. It had been two minutes for her to make it through but she knew that all of her new companions would make it depending on their strength. The strongest would be the earliest. She knew the portal and it made special exceptions for her. The portal judged everyone their first time through and the results were always interesting.

"I wonder who will be first…" Katani thought as she quickly changed and began to brew some green tea.

"Need some help Katani?"

She jumped three feet in the air and nearly spilled the tea in the process. "How in the world did you make it through so fast?"

"Sorry, I didn't expect you to be so jumpy." Kurama smiled at her. "Here, let me take that." He took the tray from her while she stood staring at him.

"How did you make it through so quickly?" she said again. "It should've taken you at least another ten minutes."

He just smiled at her and set the tray gently on the table.

"He's not the only one." Hiei sat in the windowsill.

_What is with him and windows?_ Katani thought.

Hiei grinned. "I like to see the outside."

"Stop doing that!"

"Make me, kitty."

"You dirty son of a-" The portal glowed and Yusuke fell on the floor.

"Phew, that was weird. So this your house Katani? Nice. Any soda?"

"Fridge, down that door to the left. Help yourself." Katani sat on the couch as Yusuke skipped to the kitchen happily.

"Do you realize what you've just done?" Hiei asked.

She glared at him but softened when she saw the teasing look in his cold eyes. "He's just messing with me." She made sure to block that thought from him.

"No. But I'm sure one of you are going to tell me." Kurama sat down beside her. She couldn't help but blush at how close he was to her.

"You've given him free access to you food supply." He said. "I hope you have a grocer nearby."

"He's only one person, how much can he possibly eat?"

Kurama looked at her with a mix of pity and laughter. "You'll find out soon enough."

"So you seem like the most… how can I put this… sane person in this group. What exactly is going on?"

Kurama poured three cups of tea. He handed one to Katani as she thanked him, one on the edge of the table for Hiei, and one for himself. He took a long drink of his own before answering her, wondering how much would be safe to tell. "You are currently on probation, as Hiei and I are, serving Spirit World. Instead of locking you in a prison Koenma wants to use you and your talents to help us stop a mysterious clan assassin and, more importantly, unlock the secrets behind your golden blood."

"So I'm a pawn now? Something you want to use and then study like some kind of scientific chimera?"

"Basically," Hiei said from the windowsill.

Instead of shouting at him Katani got up and took his cup of tea to him. He didn't look at her as she placed his tea beside him. Thanks, for earlier. I'm sorry. She thought is so loudly there was no way he could've missed it. She bowed low from her waist and returned to her seat.

"I'm sure you could make this easier on yourself by telling about your golden blood. I admit that I have been curious about it."

"You still have some of my blood inside of you Kurama. You have twenty days until all the blood in your body is replaced with new so why don't you tell me about it."

Kurama took another long sip. True, he still had a large amount of golden blood inside of him. He could feel it separate from his own and it filled him with new strength and connected him to Katani somehow. He could sense her feelings even though he didn't understand them all. _I haven't even understood all of my own emotions lately._ He thought as he pretended to be extremely thirsty.

At that awkward moment of silence Kuwabara came tumbling through the portal and it disappeared behind him.

"Well you decided to come after all. Not that anyone would have missed you if you didn't." Hiei looked over at Kuwabara.

"What? I came in right after you guys!"

Katani explained the powers of the portal to Kuwabara. "… so the strongest come through first and the weakest last."

Hiei started laughing. Katani thought it was a bit creepy. "Even a portal knows your weak!"

"I am not weak! That thing is obviously messed up. If I'm the weakest then where's Urameshi huh?"

"Kitchen," Katani pointed down the hall.

"Food?" Nothing anyone else said mattered anymore.

"Wait, I want some answers!" Katani wondered if she really would loose all her food. "I want Yusuke and you back in here to talk about this mission!"

"Food…"

"Did you hear me? I sai-" Bright colors flashed in front her eyes. She was stopped dead by a throbbing headache.

"Katani?" Kurama placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. He felt her pain in his blood. Heat ran through him as her headache worsened.

"I need to lay down. Please make yourselves at home. Don't let them eat everything." Katani rose and walked slowly to the steps. Kurama followed her.

"You need help." He didn't state it as a question but as fact.

"People have been telling me that for years." She smiled. Hiei appeared beside her.

"Kurama you talk some sense into those stupid humans. I'll escort her to her room."

Kurama looked as if he was about to protest but nodded.

"Is this really necessary?"

"Yes," The two boys said in unison.

Katani gave up and let Hiei walk her to her room, which she had to tell him which one.

"Why don't you just read my mind and find out?" Katani teased.

"Your mind is too muddled, it wouldn't be worth it."

"Thanks… I think…" She walked to her dresser, ignoring him. Just as she picked out some pajamas she thought she heard a faint whisper in her mind say You're welcome It was so weak she could not be sure. Still, she was grateful.

Katani rose swiftly, her headache completely gone, and dressed in her baggy riding clothes. Only after she had braided her hair and grabbed an apple for breakfast did she remember she had visitors. Her reminder was an almost empty fridge. The fact that Yusuke and Kuwabara were sprawled in front of her game system dead asleep didn't hurt either.

_Idiots._She walked outside and felt safe in the dense fog. Only by habit she knew where the barn was. She whistled and heard her proud stallion return with a mighty clarion call of his own. She ran to his side and chastised him for being so loud. "_Juta_ _domamn_ _laraia_." We are not the only ones here.

He nodded in reply to her and summoned his wings soundlessly.

"How did you do that?" She asked in her language. He seemed to smile at her with his eyes and flapped his great wings, creating a gust so strong it nearly knocked her off her feet. Clutching his mane for support she shouted, "Hey! Cut it out Feer!" He motioned for her to mount and as much as she would have liked to she turned him down. "We cannot make any attempts at a seeming escape with these boys here. If they know something about brother then we want to know it too. Be patient my beauty, be patient." He folded his wings and danced on his toes around her.

After a few exercises around the ring he was calm and she decided to jump him. His jumps were light and smooth as silk, he almost flew over the jumps now. All thanks to the Phoenix Down.

Katani decided to see what the Down did for her so she left Feer to his own devices and unlocked her sword. She didn't even finish two warm-ups when her back burned and she was forced to her knees. She cursed silently at her weakness.

_What is this? Why won't my body accept my wings like Feer's did? It shouldn't be this way…_ She stopped when she felt a powerful aura come near her. She was to far away for Feer's help and the fog was to dense for her to see who it was. She thought she recognized the power but somehow it was changed. "Who are you?" she called to the mist. She got no reply but the hiss of a whip through the air. At the last minute she deflected it with her sword. She would've have thought it was Kurama but the aura was different. This person was much stronger. "Show yourself," she said calmly while praying the pain in her back didn't return.

A tall man stepped from the mist. His hair was like moon silver, as were his ears and tail. "Kitsune yokai…" She whispered. His golden eyes studied her and she thought he was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. _That means he is quite deadly. _

"What do you seek, kitsune?" She held her sword in the battle stance.

"I seek a fight." He pulled a tiny seed from behind his ear. "Are you worthy, girl?"

Katani smiled, she was used to being underestimated and liked it. It made the victory all the sweeter. Without waiting for a reply the kitsune activated the seed and it crawled to life before her. Long vines rippled across the ground like eels and Katani jumped avoid being ensnared. With crude but effective hacking she killed the plant. Though the fox had used this opportunity to move in on her and held a blade seemingly made from a grass in his right arm.

Katani faced him head on, using all the complex movements she had while ignoring the burning pain in her back. Yet before long it simmered to a point where she could barely see. Black dots swirled in front of her and the kitsune cut her shoulder. Gold blood stained her shirt and Katani screamed, "_Lokalo demiair wratha_!" A large orb of air ensnared the fox. He was clealy shocked that she could do such a thing, as was she. The compressed air formed blades all around the fox. He refused to cry out and fought with all his strength to break the bubble.

"_Haleta!_" Katani cried on impulse. The bubble of air blades disappeared the fox fell to the ground in a pool of his own wine red blood. Katani pressed the edge of her blade to his throat. "Give me one reason not to kill you right now." She stared coldly at the handsome and proud fox. He smirked at her.

"There isn't one." He sat cross-legged in front of her. "Kill me if you wish, Katani."

"How do you-?"

Feer nearly running her opponent over interrupted her. He bolted around and attempted to crush the kitsune between his hooves.

"Feer _Himdolea_!" He stopped with a great reluctance and stood protectively beside her, ears flat against his skull.

"Get up, Kurama." She smiled and put her sword away. Yoko Kurama complied.

"You didn't disappoint me. I knew you had magic inside of you. It only took a little prodding to pull it out."

"How did you alter your appearance?" She asked. "You look nothing like before. I could only recognize you by your blood. Even then it was changed. You are much more powerful then before. Are you a shape shifter?"

Yoko Kurama smiled at her, white teeth flashing. "No, this is only my past form. I am the great Yoko Kurama, the famous thief of demon world."

"Who?" Katani asked, puzzled.

"You've never heard of me?" He was again obviously shocked.

"Should I have?"

"I don't suppose so… Anyway your fighting has improved, you are quite strong now."

"Don't insult me Kurama, I was strong before."

"I suppose so, I apologize."

"Apology accepted." Katani walked close to him. She rubbed some of her golden blood onto her palm and massaged it into his wounds. She felt him tense under her touch.

"You don't have to do that."

"Yes I do, it's my fault you're so busted up. I had no idea I could do that."

Kurama involuntary shuddered as she grazed his bicep. "You okay Kurama? Do you have a chill?"

"No, it's just that…" His white hair disappeared and was replaced with long red strands. His ears and tail disintegrated and his tall form shrank slightly. "You should not give your blood away so freely. If you use your blood to heal me we'll be connected longer."

Katani saw the human teen before her and stopped her healing. "Do you wish for your connection with me to be severed? I've never given blood to another before so I did not know it would do that. If it helps I haven't sensed anything from you. I'm sorry."

"No, it's alright. I just thought you would mind. If you like you can finish. I only wish I could do the same for your shoulder." He looked at her with something she could not identify.

A light blush crept into her checks. "I'll be fine, Feer can patch me up. Here, all done." She hastily sealed up the last wound. Feer wedged his way between the two and breathed gently on Katani's shoulder. The wound vanished and the veins were mended.

"Thank you Feer." The horse whickered with delight and nuzzled her arm. "That was a good fight, don't scare me like that again, I may just find a reason to kill you."

Kurama laughed and put a hand behind his head. "Yes, I am cocky in that form aren't I?"

"I'll say," _And hot._ Kurama blushed as he received her thought. Katani didn't notice and walked to the house. "You coming?"

"Yes," Kurama ran and caught up with her. Curious, he asked, "How do you think my two forms compare?"

Katani was taken aback. "What kind of question is that? I barely know you. I'm not in the position to compare." Inwardly she thought. _Both of his forms are strong and deadly. How can he ask me to pick and choose the qualities of each? _Kurama sensed this and smiled at the gift she had unknowingly given him.

"You're right. I apologize."

She gave him a look of doubt. "Something isn't right… Do you sense it?" She stopped on a rock by the stream.

Kurama watched the dawn light hit her and create a seemingly halo around her. "I've just never seen someone so beautiful." He said before he could stop himself.

Katani looked him full in the eyes. He was gazing at her in the way she'd seen a few minutes ago. "What did you-"

"Good morning Katani!" Kuwabara jumped in front of her.

Katani shrieked and fell of her boulder. The two boys heard a loud splash as Katani plunged into the stream. Yusuke appeared beside them, howling with laughter. "Good one Kuwabara!"

Katani threw a rock at him, hard. He fell over in crotch pain. Kuwabara looked from the yelping Yusuke to the growling Katani. "I'm sorry Katani! Please don't hurt me!"

"Why does everyone hate my crotch?" Yusuke moaned. Katani giggled despite herself. Her blonde hair fell out of its braid and covered her shoulders like a damp cloak.

"I won't hurt you Kuwabara. I should be thanking you, I'm clean now." _Did Kurama actually say?… No, I must've been imagining things. _

"Then why the heck did you hit me with a frikin rock?" Yusuke demanded.

"Just for fun."

"Why you-"

"Eep! Feer!" Just as Yusuke was about to throttle Katani, Feer jumped in front of her and rose on his hind legs to challenge Yusuke.

"Bring it on you oversized cow!" Yusuke yelled.

"No one calls Feer a cow!" Katani jumped in front of Feer, all regards for her own safety lost in rage.

She summoned her sword and batted Yusuke's spirit attack away. The two began to fight without weapons and only used their fists. Kuwabara and Kurama watched from beside Feer. "How long do you think it'll take them to stop?" Kuwabara asked.

"I can't say Kuwabara. They are both equally stubborn so it falls to chance. Though I doubt Yusuke could lose to anyone in a match of obdurate luck." Hiei appeared out of nowhere and held a long envelope in his hand.

"Are you idiots going to roll around in the dirt all morning or should we start the mission on our own?"

Katani jumped from the fight and landed nimbly beside the boys. "Good morning Hiei!" She said cheerily. "Did you sleep well?"

"Hn."

"Good. What's that?" She motioned to the envelope in his hand.

"Our orders. Here, I don't feel like reading them." He handed her the thin manila package. Everyone, except Hiei who had found a nice rock to sit on, gathered around her.

"You should open it Yusuke, you're the leader right?"

Everyone broke into a fit of giggles. "Urameshi! A leader!" Kuwabara rolled on the ground. Yusuke leaned on a tree for support and Kurama bit his thumb.

"Alright," Katani ignored them and opened it herself.

"Hey!" Yusuke went off about how he should get to open it since he's the detective. Katani pretended she didn't hear him and began to read the fine cursive script.

" 'To Team Urameshi' Ha! I knew you were a team of some kind! 'There have been some recent breakouts of murder near Osaka and Tokyo. The two areas have dispatched police to try and catch the suspects but this is out of their hands. Our informants have determined that this is the work of the same clan that was responsible for the death of the gold blooded boy, Tithe Sword, on Mt. Jokatsu. I want each of you to train Katani for two hours; time is of the essence, and then dispatch her with two of you to investigate Tokyo. The other two will search for clues in Osaka. I will determine who the Teams will be. Yusuke I am expecting you to be responsible. ' " Yusuke scoffed. " 'I will be sending Botan to check your progress at sundown of the day you receive this. Waste nothing and check everything. If you fail this tribe may kill thousands of humans out of blood lust. To Katani: We are watching you and if you try to escape we will not hesitate to take drastic measures. You are either for us or against us till your sentence is served.' " Katani rumpled the paper in her hands. "_Lokoa viza va_ Koenma _didea_." She murmured.

Feer tore at the earth and whinnied. "_Gilud_." She stroked his neck.

"Will you cut that out? It's very annoying." Yusuke said.

She didn't even look at him. "_Xaxa_." It sounded very much like a curse from her lips and Yusuke lost it.

"All right Blondie! Let's go! I'm training with you first!" He grabbed her arms firmly and pulled her into the woods. She tried to wrench her arm out of his grasp but he was surprisingly strong. She felt Feer flare up.

"_Himdolea_!" Feer stopped and kicked a sapling. The sapling flew into a large tree.

"Damn horse." Yusuke cursed. He continued to pull Katani for half an hour. She wondered whether he knew where he was going or if he was just fuming. She had acted badly for no reason save her own frustration. Koenma's threats infuriated her and she was taking it out on them. As her wrist began throb her resolve softened.

"For what it's worth… I apologize." Yusuke stopped. "I should not have taken my anger out on you. For that I am sorry, Yusuke." He dropped her wrist but refused to face her. She rubbed the red skin and was thankful he had taken her left instead of her right.

"Took you long enough, idiot." He turned around and smiled. "Your almost as stubborn as I am."

"Hn, how long would it have taken you to apologize?"

"I wouldn't have."

She shrugged. "What now?" They were in a small clearing cluttered with rocks and large boulders. Fifty yards south lay a cliff from which you could view the entire city.

"We fight. Street style." He began assaulting her with seemingly endless attacks. Katani had to train her eyes to tell which was a blur and which was his actual fist. After being struck ten times on the calf and shoulder she was able to strike back with a blow of her own to his shin. He didn't even flinch. "He's a lot stronger then I gave him credit for…" She thought.

"Move your feet! Block! Faster!" He didn't look it but was a harsh instructor. Katani was a quick study and after another hour she was able to almost match his movements. His rough style was quick and painful but she enjoyed it and memorized his motions. By the end he was pleased with her progress. "Well it looks like you're not a complete blonde. Too bad, we really could have hit it off." She glared at him with venom in her eyes. "Kidding! Kidding!" He waved his arms in defense. "Well it looks like we have enough time to make it back, come on kid."

"Kid?"

"Kid or blondie, you choose."

"My name is Ka-ta-ni. Say it with me now."

He started walking and she followed. He was all right.

They didn't walk more then ten minutes when Feer stepped from the forest with Hiei on his back. He looked dangerous and proud. "Holy crap, he's gonna kill me!" She thought. Feer looked equally deadly. Katani thought it amazing that he let him ride. She saw him with great respect now, if Feer could see through him and respected him then he was more man than she acknowledged. Yusuke nodded to Hiei and walked on. Hiei dismounted and Feer trotted back the way he had came. He just stared at her. The wind blew overhead and the sky filled with black clouds.

He seemed to be examining her. His eyes were the color of blood she had heard so many poems and songs speak of. Rain began to pour yet neither of them moved. She felt an inner power pulsing threw him. She focused on that thread while he continued to gaze into her. She gasped when she recognized the thrum. It was the pulse of a dragon! Hiei grinned, reading her thoughts.

With out a word he drew his katana and threw aside his cloak.


	7. Chapter 7: Rain, Energy, and Rose Petals

Chapter Seven

_Rain, Energy, and Rose Petals_

Katani ripped her necklace off and nicked her blood-stained shirt. The weight of her sword combined with the intense training Yusuke had put her through slowed her. Hiei sensed this weakness.

"If you give up that easily then your brother will never find peace. His soul is as good as lost in your incapable hands." The truth in his words stung. He lifted he sword and left the double-edged blade touch her damp forehead. Her limbs filled with resolve. She'd show him what love for those lost can do.

He disappeared in a blur and she panicked. Where did he go? She calmed herself and remembered Yusuke's advice to listen. She heard a rustle behind he and swung her sword in a Falcon Crest. The move knocked Hiei's sword away from her and he was taken by surprise. She wasted no time and moved with an attack she called Heron's Dive. She rained her sword down on him with quick multiple blows. The move was meant to be fast and unavoidable but he dodged every one as if she moved in slow motion.

If you want to hit me, guard your mind. I'm not the only telepath out there, woman. Guard yourself. He penetrated her mind and she staggered back in pain. It felt as if he had driven spike through her skull.

"_Grurdad_!" She yelled. Hiei staggered back. His attack bounced off the steel walls of her mind. The Phoenix Down was making her stronger.

Better, but can you do that and fight at the same time? He had to force his way into her mind but after he finished his sentence she built up the walls with even more strength. My mind is my greatest asset, she thought, without it I lose.

She stuck at him with the Hawk's Wing blow. Spinning at an angle made the sword deadly and if she could land a blow she would surpass him. He dodged easily. Your mind is exposed. He drove another spike into her mind. She fell to her knees and held he head in her hands. How did he do it?

"Get up woman." Hiei's sword was pressed to her throat. A drop of golden blood trickled down the nape of her neck. The pounding rain quickly cleaned her wound.

In barely a whisper she said, "_Grurdad_ _Maxiuma_." As she went to pick up her blade from the mud diamond walls surrounded her thoughts and drove Hiei back. The words were foreign to her but she knew them as well as she knew the sword in her hand. Now she just had to keep her guard while fighting in combat. Easier said then done. His attacks called for her complete attention and he delivered three more spikes to her sore mind.

You are a fool to think you can surpass me. He struck her hip with the broad side of his blade while driving a hot spike through her mind. Katani had had it.

" Enough! " She yelled with her voice and mind. She was filled with fury at this miniature demon. How dare he look down on her like a child. She guarded her secrets, hopes, dreams, memories, desires, and prayers from him while delivering blow upon blow to both his mind and body.

He blocked most of them but grinned at her progress, he could not enter her mind now and she was fighting with mad fury. After another fifteen minutes her rage had subsided yet she continued to fight with her new skills. When the two hours neared an end the rain lessened till it become nothing more than a drizzle.

Katani was soaked to the bone and her dark t-shirt clung to her body while her jeans sagged. Her shoes were covered in mud and the hair that had fallen from her braid clung to her face. Never was her training so intense. She continued to fight and fight with everything in her.

"Stop. It is over." Hiei blocked her last horizontal attack. It fell weakly against his sword and she dropped the ground. Her sword changed back to a necklace and snapped itself about her neck. Her breathing was short and ragged. Her mind and body were utterly spent. Yet this was not the end. She still had two more sessions with the others. Her mind reeled from using so much energy, mental and physical.

She was on the edge of darkness when Hiei handed her a dark flask. "Drink,"

She needed no urging and drained the thing in one swig. It was water but nothing had ever tasted sweeter.

"Do you always push yourself to the point of death?"

Katani could see again and met his gaze. "Yeah, it gives me a kind of thrill. Besides, I saw no other option with you as my teacher." She tried to stand but her legs gave out from under her.

"Here," he handed her an odd chunk of meat, or what looked like meat. She couldn't be sure exactly what it was. "Eat it," he said when he saw the repulsed look she gave it.

It was around noon so she forced herself to eat. A surprised grin lit her face. Whatever it was, it was good. She felt life in her body again and stood without pain. Her shoulder healed and all the bruises on her calves, thighs, and hips simply vanished.

"That idiot Kuwabara will be working with you next. Don't expect much." He walked away without any goodbye.

"Hiei! " He stopped. Thank you. 

"Improve yourself, Katani. I will not be seen fighting beside a pathetic woman."

Katani didn't have enough energy to retort. She walked over to a stump and tried to wash away the mud using the rain that had collected in an empty tree trunk. Relatively presentable she decided to take a break and drink from the now overflowing stream. Water had never tasted better.

With a sigh she leaned against a great oak. "How did I get myself into this thing?" She said aloud to no one.

A hour later she heard someone hacking their way through the forest. _Oh great, it's the ogre._ Katani stood and was just in time to see Kuwabara roll into the clearing, aura sword in hand. The rain had stopped but the sun still refused to show itself. The ground was mud and every step must be controlled lest you utterly disgrace yourself and become covered in filth.

"About time, get lost?"

"That's no way to talk to your teacher, Katani!" He waved his sword in her face.

"You are no teacher."

"For the next two hours I am. So get ready to learn my super ultimate moves of complete destruction!" He pulled out a headband tied it on.

"Does that say 'I love Ice Maiden' ?"

"Yes!" He stopped and his eyes filled with longing. "Yukina… I will see you again soon…"

Katani rolled her icy eyes. "So, _grand exulted overlord,_ what do you want me to do?"

Kuwabara snapped back to the present. "First thing I will teach you is how to be a super swordsman!" He made a huge show of displaying moves.

"If I beat you can we move on to something else?"

"No! I will not fight a girl!"

"I see. You are wise to avoid a fight you would loose." Katani turned her back on him. She was enjoying messing with him, something to relive stress.

"It's not that! I have a honor code! Now try this," He swung his sword like a club. It made Katani sick. His swordsmanship was utterly abominable.

This went on for another fifteen minutes until Katani finally convinced him to teach her something useful.

"Fine, I'll teach you something good. The secret to fighting is this," he sat on a soaked log. "Love."

Katani tripped on rock. She caught herself before she fell facedown in the mud. "Love? You're joking right?"

"No," Kuwabara looked serious and this surprised her. He usually had the look of a five year old. "If I didn't have love I would have never survived the Dark Tournament."

"The Dark Tournament?" Kuwabara explained what the tournament was and how it had affected the fate of the world. She began to better understand just what kind of power these boys were capable of. After surpassing all others in competitions lasting to the death they had managed to win and save the world from those wishing to open a portal allowing demons to run free in the human world. To her own surprise she began to take this oversized carrot top seriously. "Why love?"

"Because without love you have nothing to fight for. When ever I was fighting in the Dark Tournament Yukina would be there cheering for me. Even if she wasn't with me I could feel her. She is why I fight and why I can win. I would have died big time if she hadn't given me the courage to live. Do you have someone you love, Katani?" He looked at her.

"I… well…" she blushed. "I don't know. I don't think I've ever been in love."

"Then you haven't. You'll find him. If you haven't already."

She looked at the ground.

"That is wha- kitty!" Kuwabara jumped from the log and dashed to across the clearing. A small tabby was drenched and mewing weakly from a tree. "Do not worry brave kitten! I, Kuwabara, will save you!" He jumped up and down to try and reach the branch.

_Well I guess everyone has their moments._Katani climbed nimbly up the tree and scoped the tabby in one arm while dangling from the branch with the other. "Here," she dropped from the tree.

"You're a hero Katani!" He took the cat gently in his gruff arms and began to soothe it with words and strokes. He dried it and feed it some of the food he had with him.

Katani was amazed how gentle he could be. Yukina, whoever she was, must be like that cat, tiny, lonely, and lost. He really did love her. _He's not such an idiot after all._Kuwabara fell off the log when he heard someone approaching. _Ok, maybe I spoke to soon… _Kurama stepped into the clearing.

"Hey, Kurama!" Kuwabara called. "Katani rescued this cat from a tree! I'm going to call him Okichi Junior."

Kurama spoke as he would to a child who had shown him a painting that was supposed to be an animal but was really just a sloshed mess of colors. "That's wonderful Kuwabara, though it's time for my session with Katani now. You've been away for three hours. The others are getting concerned."

"Alright, I'm going. See ya Katani!" He ran off with Okichi Jr. in his arms.

Katani stood and immediately put the training the others had given her into practice. She stood loosely incase of attack and erected walls around her thoughts. She didn't think Kurama was capable of reading them but she thought she might as well get used to the throbbing at the back of her head. She tried to look defiant, friendship (if they even had one) didn't apply here, but after six hours of intense mental and physical training such arrogance was near impossible. Her once combed blonde hair was now a matted mess of ponytail while her clothes were filthy, covered with mud and who knows what else. How grateful she was that black was the color she chose to wear instead of white.

The weather seemed to be training Katani as well and insisted on turning the drizzle into downpour. For a long moment they faced each other, each was measuring the other.

Kurama surveyed Katani's condition and found her to be in pitiful shape. If it weren't for the Phoenix Down she would most likely be in a state of shock. Kurama felt he should hold back but his instincts fought against it. He remained unsure of how far to push her even when he pulled a rose from his hair.

Katani released her sword without a word. She saw that same look in his eyes, that same fire he had in his other form. The flame of battle burned within him. Training or not, she knew he would hold back little or nothing at all. He looked oddly handsome in the rain with a rose in his hand. Katani jolted herself for the thought and instantly denied it. _Wet fox, wet fox…_She thought instead.

Kurama interrupted her thoughts. "Tired?"

Her sword felt very heavy at that moment. "Only a little."

"You wouldn't be human if you weren't."

Katani indicated to the wound on her shoulder. The blood was sloshing off from the rain but some had soaked into the fabric. "I doubt I'm human now." Even in the dim the flecks of powder shimmered.

"Shall we begin?" Without waiting for an answer Kurama flicked his elegant wrist and the rose became a whip. This was the first time Katani had seen it up close and just the sight of it sent shivers down her body. The whip itself was a good six feet while the handle was one. Every inch of the weapon was covered in tiny half-inch thorns. The tips gleamed like wicked teeth. In truth the thing looked more like a thick piece of barbed wire. The only hint of its flora past was the deep green color of the whip.

Katani cringed at the thought of what those teeth would do if they sank into her. Kurama held it with two hands, one tightly grasped around the handle and the other delicately place in the middle between the thorns.

"I will be teaching you strategy-" Katani sighed with relief "and evasive maneuvers." She gazed at him with wide eyes.

"You want me to dodge _that_?"

"Yes," he shrugged as if it were the simplest thing in the world. "Is that a problem, Katani?" He flicked the whip again and it cracked at her feet. "I wouldn't want to _inconvenience _you."

Katani would get nowhere with words. The inferno within him was strong, she was a scented candle in comparison. He rotated his arm and brought the whip nearly on top of her before yanking it back. Katani stumbled and tripped over a root. Mud flew everywhere. Kurama didn't stop but lashed again. It would have sliced her in half if she hadn't held her sword aloft. The whip curled around the blade and yanked it away from her.

Her thoughts towards him became quite cold. The sword returned to a necklace and Kurama tucked it safely in his pocket. "You will not always have your sword. What do you do if your opponent separates you from it?"

"You… find another?"

"Do you think I'll give you a chance?" He twirled the whip in dazzling patterns that seemed to dance through the air. She was so mesmerized by its movements that she didn't see it come at her till it was to late. It bit into her shoulder. Katani gasped in pain and bit back tears. The whip tore the skin off her. She was ready this time. She stood and tried to dodge the whip using every jump, twist, spiral, and dodge she knew while trying to find anything she could use as a replacement weapon. It wasn't easy.

Katani put all her furry into her gaze but he was not intimidated one bit. Why should he be? Here she stood, a teenage girl weaponless against one of the most skilled thieves in the world. She thought she saw some regret in his eyes but she was focusing more on the whip so she could not be sure. By now her arms, thighs, hips, and knees bleed as freely as the rain fell.

Sick of bleeding like an anemic she tried one last dodge, a back flip. She was too slow and the whip gnashed across her back and shoulders. The scar created by the Phoenix Down was ripped open. Katani did scream this time. To her knees she fell with her back burning and throbbing. The scar came to life and her two golden wings broke from it. Katani cried in pain as the joints in her shoulder adjusted to support them. She would have passed out then if Kurama had not lent her some of his strength (unbeknownst to her). Katani was too weak to notice anything until the wings surrounded her.

She sat in awe of their grace. The were gently curved and sloped, like the wings of an eagle. Only hers matched the golden shade of her hair. No eagle had wings that shade of gold, nor that large. She tried moving them and they responded as easily as a finger or leg. She forgot about all the cuts and bruises on her body as she beamed in delight, she had wings!

She remembered Kurama and opened herself to the world. Rose petals flew straight for her. For a brief second she marveled at their beauty as they swirled around Kurama, his face giving away nothing. She snapped from her haze when she saw a petal slice through a tree trunk as if it were a sapling. Katani extended her wings and pumped downwards.

Faster then she had thought possible she shot into the air. She flew straight until the wind buffeted her. Fierce gusts made her tumble like a newborn sparrow.

"How the heck do you fly!" she yelled to the sky. Her cry was lost in the wind's howl. On impulse she just began flapping her wings as fast as she could. The only thing she accomplished was exhausting herself further.

Calm down, make long smooth strokes. 

The voice was foreign to her but she listened to it. It was her only guide in this maelstrom. She expanded her wings to their fullest and thrust downwards with long smooth strokes. She flew upwards like a falcon while the tress became like a carpet of grass below her. Above the storm the air began to grow thin. Breathing became difficult but she used the opportunity to practice moving left and right, up and down until she felt confident enough to find Kurama and attempt a landing. She could almost she him as she drew close, her blood still ran through him.

He saw her as well. The branches of the trees rose like ivy to swat her from the sky. She banked left and then right in a rough tumble. Her wings were stiff and sore. The wings were new and the muscle soft. Putting them through this regime was like asking a five year old to run a 100m dash.

_He's messing with me._ Katani knew if he wanted her caught he could have done it long before now for her flying was poor and slow. She was forced to land away from him. As she tucked the wings to her side she fell much quicker than anticipated. Her only hope was to clutch a tree branch. The wind howled fiercer then ever and she ended up landing fifty feet from the tree she had originally intended on.

As she clutched the damp wood her body caved. She was too overtaxed to fight it as she dropped to the cold ground. As she lay in the pool of mud and water she almost didn't want to move. It felt so wonderful to just be still. So wonderful that she wondered if she would ever get up again.

Kurama stood waiting. She should have been back by now. The amount of time that had passed from when he saw her land was over ten minutes.

His chest was tight. He had overdone it. In his body he could still feel the golden blood. It told him what he already knew about her condition. She was spent. He hated being as hard on her even more then she did but adversaries she was likely to face would never give her any quarter.

Kurama let all the plants return to their natural states. From the struggle with Katani clusters of golden feathers had been caught in the branches of the trees. These Kurama snatched an placed in his pocket.

He ran with the fox's agility until he saw her. Human emotions took over and his blood ran still. She lay on her side, wings bent painfully. Her breathing was slow and harsh but at least she was breathing. Kurama's resolve held firm as he stood over her. Through an icy eye she saw him coming and tried to stand. But her trembling limbs could not support her for another moment.

"Rise," he said bitterly. "Pull yourself from the mud, stand up, Katani."

The only response she could give was a slight stirring.

"Is this all you can manage? It's no wonder your brother was killed so easily if the bloodline is this weak."

He felt the gold blood inside him pulsate with furry. It heated his limbs with anger. She tried again to rise but fell at his feet. Kurama had crossed a line, not even Hiei had insulted her brother. Was it so obvious to them how much she had cared about him? Why else why they go out of their way to use him as a tool? No way she would let them get away with it. Slowly her rage ebbed as she focused on standing. Her mind was clear and she could think again. Kurama wasn't satisfied.

"If you have nothing more to offer then we are through here. Return to your home, Katani." He turned and walked away. The sharp prick of a sword met his neck before he got more then three feet. The very sword he had tucked in his pockets earlier.

"Don't **ever** underestimate me, Kurama."

He turned to face her. She stood firm even though her knees buckled slightly. He was impressed and relieved that she had done it, she had her weapon back and stood before her. With is whip he struck at her again. With one heavy blow she cleaved it in two. The whip fell and landed as two halves of a rose. Kurama was not shaken at all and ran at her, his hands flat like boards.

Katani dodged with more flexibility then before and he only managed to slice the hem of her shirt. For another ten minutes they did this, each felt the other and neither gained ground. Finally Katani saw the opening she had been waiting for. Like a bat she used her gold wings and cuffed him smartly round the head. He stumbled slightly and she us this chance to press the blade to his chest.

"Don't go easy on me next time." She offered a shaking hand to him and he took it, calming it with his.

"The way you're improving, I won't have to."

This compliment made up for the edge in his earlier words. His eyes said it all. Katani smiled at him and he returned it. Genuine respect rose between the two of them.

Suddenly it didn't matter that every inch of her body was soaked or that it would take a miracle form God to untangle her hair. Even when her wings like silk sank painfully into her back she smiled. The fact that he had smiled in return had warmed her more then any cup of hot chocolate or blanket ever could.


	8. Chapter 8: Recovery

Chapter Eight

_Recovery_

"Can we go back now?"

"Of course. Can you manage, Katani?" Her name sounded so sweet when he said it. The chime of his voice made her heart and blood race. The sword felt as if it weighed more then Feer. Thankfully the blade resumed its guise and snapped back into place around her muddy neck.

"I'll try," she stepped forward and fell over a root. Kurama caught her and held her close. At his touch she blushed. Gently he held her and walked back through the forest. She didn't try to fight his grip. Struggling would get her no where, and besides it was better then walking. Her body gave in let him carry her home. The gentle crunch of his footsteps and the soft pitter patter of the last of the storm comforted her as they neared her home.

Purposely he kept his gaze off her as he walked and thought of the things that lay ahead. As they grew closer to the house Katani drifted off into a light sleep. Just before her mind shut down she softly sang part of the song of her language. For you who are not gifted to speak such a tongue here is a translation,

**If it's to protect someone precious to me,  
it's OK if this body of mine is wounded  
Even when struck by the fierce rain  
Even when blown by cold winds  
I think of that tree's strength  
Dark sky that stretches out limitlessly  
The sound of distant, cracking thunder. **

**It was such a low song that it almost went unheard. The language was so smooth that it blended in with the dark sky and swift winds. Far away Feer heard it; his ears could always hear her voice in that tongue. **

**He called out sharply when he saw his master exit the woods in the arms of that man. When his master made no move to notice him he grew worried. Feer rushed to the side of his master and struck out at Kurama with his gnashing teeth. Kurama ducked just enough to dodge. **

**With narrowed eyed he firmly said, "_Himdolea._" Feer laced his ears back at the outrage of this creature speaking in his master's dialect. Yet he had pronounced every symbol with clarity and Feer was bound by the power of the words. **

**Hiei was the only one who had stayed outside during the storm to await their return. He was not shocked in the least to hear Kurama speak the girl's language. He probably had memorized enough by now to converse in simple terms with her. He expected nothing less from the great thief. Nothing less was expected from the Bandit King. Feer quivered when Hiei placed a hand on his shoulder. Hiei felt the stallion's outrage and worry. Without a sound he alighted on his back. "Kurama, hand her to me." He would never say it but he was worried for the both of them; they looked like death.**

**Kurama's hold on Katani tightened. "I'll manage, thank you Hiei." He walked on.**

"**If you let your attachments get in the way you will never survive." Hiei urged the stallion to walk beside him. "You cannot split your focus in battle."**

"**My focus is clear."**

"**Your mind is clogged with golden blood." The words were spat from Hiei's tongue like poison.**

**Kurama continued to walk. Hiei's word angered him, because they were true. So focused were both of them on their own conversation that they didn't notice that Katani was awake and listening. Had they looked closer they would have seen her eyes flicker in reaction to some of the words and an occasional frown in anger. She kept her eyes closed so she could over hear their conversation further. **

"**She is a skilled fighter, even you have said so. She will be fine in battle with or without aide."**

"**You have her blood inside you. You cannot think straight. If you have any feelings for her, erase them. Humans are attachments we cannot make." **

**Katani felt crushed. He was right. **

"**What business of yours is it even if I do have feelings for her?" Kurama's calm demeanor was fading. "Have I ever said I have? What do you care if I despise her or care for her?"**

"**Have it your way Kurama. Just remember what happened when your love for your human mother revealed itself. Has her life not been threatened more then once? I have warned you and now I care not what you decide." A flick of thought and Hiei urged the gold stallion on towards the mansion.**

**Katani's heart broke. Kuwabara had told her so much about all of them that she felt she had known them for months instead of weeks. She knew what close friends Hiei and Kurama were and hearing them speak to each other like that was painful. But was what Kurama said true? Did he have feelings for her? He didn't admit them but hinted and Hiei's attitude suggested the same. How different Hiei and Kuwabara were. One felt love was necessary to be strong and the other felt it was a nail in the coffin. **

**Though she feared even if he did have feelings for her they were not real. They were just a side affect of her rare blood. He was the only one who had hers and the only one who spoke thus.**

**Tears fell down her checks, she couldn't be sure if anyone loved her. She wasn't even sure what she felt for Kurama and already it was causing strife. She clutched his shirt. "Please put me down."**

**Kurama stopped in his tracks. A look of realization crossed his face. After a still moment he asked, "Did you hear?"**

"**Please," she said firmly. He set her on her feet. Exhaustion and fatigue caused her to sway uncertainly as her feet touched the ground. Kurama reached out to steady her but she swatted his hand away. Without looking back she ran to her home, ignoring the look Hiei gave her and the greetings from Yusuke and Kuwabara. Up the stairs she ran and into her bedroom. Hastily she threw off her mud splattered clothes and filled the tub with steaming water. Anger, confusion, and guilt were all she could think of. **

**She scrubbed until every inch of dirt was gone. Katani felt like running, if she could just keep running she would be safe, safe from disappointment, safe from pain, safe from confusion. So distracted was she by her own jumbled emotions that she didn't notice the Tsunami warning on the radio as she put on pajamas dove into bed.  
**

Yusuke saw Katani ignore their greetings and race up the stairs. A trail of water and mud was left behind as she flew past. Something was wrong. Why weren't Hiei or Kurama with her? Wasn't fox-boy supposed to be training her?

The prequel had settled down a bit but the calm was almost over. Within an hour the Tsunami would start. Yusuke thought his mom would worry about him but threw it aside. He was better off sticking it out in this mansion then climbing down the mountain to get home to his drunken mother.

Kuwabara's sister wasn't as… relaxed. He called his home to let her know he was safe and the phone erupted with yells. Mostly the phrase, "you idiot!' was repeated but every once in a while a swear word would get thrown in along with another insult to whatever intelligence (if any) he possessed. When he finally set the phone back on its base he breathed a sigh of relief.

The rain was a drizzle now while the sun dared to show itself from behind the black clouds. On Katani's television an anchor from the local news network was warning everyone to find shelter as soon as possible and stay there. Hiei and Kurama really should've been back by now. And what about that cow? He didn't think Katani would just leave it outside in a Tsunami.

The silence was interrupted when Botan burst through the front door, Kurama and Hiei trailed behind.

"Wow, this place is really sumptuous. Thank goodness you guys are all right. I can't believe Koenma told you to go train with a storm like this on the way!" She looked around for Katani and found the mud trail leading upstairs. Without stopping to explain she picked up the package at her feet and ran up the stairs.

"Yo," Yusuke greeted Kurama and Hiei as they came in. "What'd you do with the cow-?" he stopped. Both weren't looking at him. Hiei made a sound akin to a growl before sitting on the windowsill. Kurama's eyes were slanted and cold. He looked the same way he had after killing the game master. "Something wrong, Kurama?"

Yusuke followed him to the kitchen. The fox began pulling various ingredients from the shelves. "Hey, Kurama what's going on?"

Kurama slammed a can of vegetables on the counter. "If it's all the same to you, Yusuke, I'd rather not talk right now. I am not in the mood."

"I want some answers, damn it! First the kid goes flying in here without so much as a 'hi you people suck' and now you and Hiei look like some four year old kicked your butts so excuse me if I'm a little curious!"

Kurama remembered the hurt in Katani's eyes. How could she have reacted the way she did? Only moments before he had held her so close. What was he thinking? Obviously Hiei was right. He must stop whatever feelings were starting to grow. His reaction would mimic hers. If she forgot the whole thing happened so would he. Yet if it was just her blood, as Hiei believed, then why did his heart race when she smiled at him? Why had her touch sent his blood racing? It didn't matter now. The last thing he deserved was to be loved by someone.

"Am I interrupting something?" Katani asked in a low voice. She had just appeared from behind the corner and began to start dinner. Her wet hair and clean clothes made no mystery of where she had been.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Yusuke grabbed her wrist firmly.

Kurama glared his way and Yusuke let her go. Katani knew if she didn't do something fast things would get dangerous.

"What are you talking about? I should be the one upset. If you grab me like that again I swear-"

"What's going on, Katani? I know we haven't exactly been on good terms but how do you expect that to change if you keep yourself locked up? Kurama's ticked and I want to know why!"

"Yusuke-"

"No, Katani what happened?"

Katani's mind raced. "We were outside, I had just finished my training and I said something about demons that I shouldn't have. I'm very sorry, Kurama. I didn't realize what I had said." Katani bowed low at the waist. "Please forgive me."

"I suppose if you are truly sorry we an accept your apology, Katani." His features softened.

Yusuke looked from one to the other, not fully believing but having no choice. If neither of them were going to say it he couldn't force it out of them.

She bowed low again, keeping her eyes hidden beneath a mane of wet gold hair. "I am. Please let Hiei know I am too." Kurama nodded and left. The tension seemed to have evaporated. Katani leaned on the counter.

"Thank goodness," her eyes brimmed with tears as she removed a steak from the freezer. She wiped them away quickly and put on a smile. "Medium or well done?"

"You're a half decent liar when you put your mind to it." Yusuke grinned.

Katani set a pile of dishes and set the table. She couldn't understand why this was so hard. If something didn't change things would be awkward between them and tension would break. Seeing Kurama angry like that, he was quite imposing. Now she knew how he had earned his reputation.

Botan came in, still holding the package for Katani. "Oh there you are! I've been looking all over for you. Here, Koenma sent this for you." She slid the package across the table. "It should help you feel better. He thought you would need it after your day of training."

Katani sliced the tape with her necklace charm. Even if it was small it was till sharp. Inside was a phial filled with a black tar-like substance. It clung to the glass when she tipped it. "Umm… thank you?"

"You're supposed to drink it silly!" Botan put her hands on her hips.

Katani saw Yusuke point and laugh from behind Botan. She tipped the bottle again. The viscosity of the liquid was akin to mud. Hesitantly she removed the cork and took a swig.

"She's actually drinking it!" Botan looked shocked.

Katani spit what gunk remained in her mouth into the sink. "What?"

"I didn't really think you'd do it. I guess I owe Koenma 500 yen."

Katani's fist clenched. Yusuke was rolling on the ground by now. Katani rinsed her mouth out with water and thrust the glass phial back into Botan's hands. "Next time you think about making a bet on me don't tell me about it! I won't be so forgiving."

Botan smiled. "But don't you feel better now?"

"Do I feel better? You just made me drink-" she stopped. She _did_ feel better. She was as fresh and energized as when she woke up in the morning. "Actually… I do feel better. I guess I owe you an apology."

"Not at all. You did do it, which means you trust me! I'm so glad!" Botan hugged her a little too tightly. "Oh we'll have so much to talk about! Since we're all stuck here for the night anyway we might as well get to know each other! Oh I know the greatest games too!"

"How about helping me with dinner first?" Katani wrenched herself free and handed her a few plates. Botan beamed and set to work with overwhelming enthusiasm.

"Is she always like this?" Katani whispered to Yusuke.

"Yeah, pretty much."

"What's her connection to Spirit World?"

"She's the grim reaper."

Katani froze. "She has blue hair and a pink kimono and your telling me she's the merchant of death?"

"Yep."

_I am surrounded by lunatics…_ Oh well, at least one of them was female.

Katani continued pulling various ingredients from the shelf. Her mind was still riddled with everything going on. Botan was in the next room setting the table. Katani turned on the stove and pulled some vegetables from the fridge.

"I have to ask," Kurama appeared beside her, "What exactly are you preparing?" His gaze wandered over the leeks, flour, sugar, cinnamon, and pizza dough.

Katani kept her gaze downwards. "Food," in a quiet voice she added, "I hope."

Kurama placed a hand on hers. "Katani,"

She pulled her hand away. "Thank you Kurama, but I'm fine here."

"You do not look like it. Please, let me prepare something."

"Do what you will," she said.

Half an hour later she summoned everyone to the table. Things between Kurama and Hiei were back to normal and Hiei treated Katani same as before. Yet Kurama was oddly distant with her. _I am such an idiot. No wonder he hates me. I only hope that it can become like this stupid thing never happened. When he touched my hand it felt like… like I don't know what. As if he actually was concerned. This is what my blood does to people. _She took a piece of bread from the basket and passed it on to Botan who was having the time of her life thinking of all the possible games to play. Kurama heard Katani's thoughts as clearly as if she had spoken them. Instantly he softened.

_She's right. She was an idiot. But then, so was I._ He sought her eye and smiled kindly.

He was pleased to see her stop and return it. She breathed a sigh of relief when he took his eyes off her. _Maybe he'll still stand to be around me even after I ran off. _The image of her in his arms flashed in her mind. How warm and kind he was. For a moment she had felt safe despite the hell she'd been through.

"Katani!" Botan snapped her fingers in front of her face.

"Huh? Yeah?" she came back to the present.

"Where were you? I asked you twice if you wanted to play." Botan grumbled.

"Woman, if you want to keep all your appendages in the same spot you will say no." Hiei glared at her.

_Hm… Hiei doesn't want to do it… It must be fun!_ "Of course I want to play! I think all of us should!" she grinned evilly at Hiei.

Yusuke caught on. "Yeah! Sign me up."

Kuwabara chimed in and Kurama said he'd play as well.

"Oh goodie!" Botan looked extremely pleased. For a moment Katani wondered if she had signed a contract with the devil. "So of course you'll play, Hiei!"

"Go to hell."

Katani choked on her steak. Yusuke began hitting her on the back. His hands came dangerously close to her bra strap.

"If you want to keep that hand, you'll remove it." Katani held her steak knife to the crock of his elbow.

"Not in the mood, okay we'll see just how you are once we play." Yusuke finished his biscuit and chugged the last of his soda pop. "Everyone to the living room!"

"No, the attic. It's more fun up there." Katani stood and cleared her plate. After everyone was done Botan grabbed three large cases of soda and asked where the attic was. Katani had no idea what the soda was for but did not feel like explaining that the reason she wasn't listening was because she had been thinking about Kurama. She showed her the way and the boys followed, all except for Hiei. Somehow or another she would get him up, for she had promised Yusuke that much. He reached out to shake her hand.

"You are a good person."

She shook. "From you I don't think that's a good thing…"

With them gone she turned around to find Hiei. He was gone. By peeking from behind the corner she could get a good look at him without revealing her presence. There was something small and glistening that he held in his palm. Whatever it was his attention was fixed on it. Quick as she dared she scanned the top layer of his thoughts. She got the image of a young girl with eyes red like his and turquoise hair. _Yukina_, he thought and she felt sibling love from him, the kind she had felt for Tithe.

In a flash his eyes were on her. _So this is how I die_. He held the blade to her throat. All of a sudden she recognized the name. "Yukina's your sister!" she shouted. "Does Kuwabara mufuw?" Hiei had clamped his hand over her mouth.

"You will die if you open your mouth to anyone."

I won't tell anyone. She thought to him. If you play with us. 

He pressed the blade closer to her neck. A drip of golden blood dripped down her neck. "You have no idea what I am planning for you right now…" He removed his hand and sword.

"I look forward to it. Come on!" She grabbed his hand and dragged him up the stairs.


	9. Chapter 9: I Never

Chapter Nine

_I Never_

Katani popped into the attic with Hiei behind her. The attic was just like any other attic except it was clean. The floors were wooden and smooth for bare feet. Through the A shaped windows you could see the darkening sky outside. The Tsunami was at full strength.

_I'm glad Hiei secured the stable up before coming in. _

The floor was crowded with boxes and sheet covered furniture except for one corner. The floor had thick carpet and large bean bag chairs. Bookshelves lined a wall and lamps near each chair. This was her getaway; she could come up here away from the world and bury herself in books. Of course any getaway need foodstuffs. She had a mini fridge between two bookshelves and Botan was busy placing the cans in them. She set three near each chair and placed the rest in the fridge. Kurama was busy scanning her book titles and Yusuke and Kuwabara were rummaging through some boxes.

"Hey! Stay out of those!" she pushed them away and snapped the lid on, tight.

They started whining but shut up when they saw Hiei. Yusuke was in awe.

"Ah, so you've decided to join us, Hiei?" Kurama smiled.

He growled at them and sat in one of the chairs.

Botan shrieked with glee. "Perfect! This'll be great! Katani sit here by Hiei, Kurama by her, Kuwabara, Yusuke, then me by Hiei again!" Everyone took his or her place in the circle. Katani clapped her hands twice and all lights except for the lamps went out. Once more she clapped and only one light remained on.

"Cool!" Yusuke began clapping his hands rapidly and the lights flickered on and off.

"Let me try Urameshi!" Kuwabara joined in and the lights flashed as if possessed.

"You are all idiots." Hiei sat with his arms crossed.

Katani couldn't help but giggle. Hiei gave her a look but that only made her laugh more. _He acts like such a tough guy. I bet he's a teddy bear inside._ The image of a teddy bear with red eyes and pointy black hair sent her into hysterics. Kurama saw what she was thinking and began laughing himself.

Botan stopped them all by thrusting the sodas in their hands. "Now we're going to play 'I Never', who wants to start? Katani?"

"How do you play?" Suddenly she was quite scared.

"Well everyone has a soda and you go around saying things you've never done. Like if it were my turn I'd say, 'I've never drunk alcohol' and if you have then you take a drink, how big depending on the intensity that you did the thing."

"How do you win?"

"You don't! It's just for fun! So go ahead Katani, you can start."

Katani opened her soda and thought about the dangerous results of this game. Yet seeing what the others have never done was more appealing then any secret she feared revealed. "I've never… thrown a cat off a roof to see if it landed on its feet."

Yusuke and Kuwabara took long swigs. "Good times, good times." Yusuke said.

"How shameful," Botan muttered.

"Oh we'll see who's shameful! Go ahead Kurama," Yusuke waved to him.

Kurama's jade eyes sparkled. "I have never gone skinny dipping."

_Oh crap…_ Botan took a drink. "Botan!" Kuwabara exclaimed. Katani finished her soda and picked up another.

"Go Katani!" Yusuke whistled. Katani threw her empty soda can at him. "Ha! You missed!"

She blushed. "Just go Kuwabara." She wanted everyone to stop staring at her like she worked at a strip club.

"I never…" he glanced at Katani, "made out with a boy." Botan finished her soda and Katani took a couple gulps.

"You two are wild!" Yusuke was having fun. "Hey, Botan, what do say after this we go have some fun?"

"You know Yusuke if you have fun with Botan then it would be rude to not invite another." Katani flashed a seductive smile.

"Of course you can come Katani." Yusuke was grinning ear to ear.

"Oh I didn't mean me. I meant Feer."

Yusuke insisted he was set. Botan thanked Katani and told Yusuke to go.

"I never went to a bar, got drunk, tried to smoke a receipt, and stole a bike." He drank from his coke.

"I… how can you? Never mind." Katani shook her head slowly.

"Yeah! It's my turn!" Botan thought for a second. "I've never been in love." She took a few drinks from her soda.

(Kuwabara drained the can) Yusuke hesitated, and then took a small sip. Kurama brought the can to his lips, but set it back down. Katani thought for a second and then took a drink. Hiei didn't do anything.

"Who, Katani?" Botan asked.

"Nonya."

"Is that foreign?"

"None ya business."

"That has got to be the saddest thing I have ever heard." Yusuke said.

"Oh really? Mr. I've-got-a-crush-on-"

"Shut it!"

I don't have a clue who he likes. But that was fun. she grinned at Hiei, he actually smiled back a tiny bit, but not for the reasons she thought.

"I never killed a human." In one long gulp he finished his soda. Katani could sense a threat in the undertones of his speech. Yusuke didn't drink, neither did Botan. Katani hid her face and took a sip. Kurama sighed regretfully and took a long drink.

Katani felt it was time to fight back. "I never slept in bunny pajamas." Under her breath she muttered, "_Untola revlelata." _For a few minutes everyone in the circle was forced to tell the truth.

Yusuke took a drink and when Botan erupted into giggles he said, "I didn't! Something made my hand move!"

"Was it perhaps your conscious, Yusuke?" Katani sank back in her chair. "So Kurama, what do you have to add?"

"Well I can honestly say that I have never gone car surfing." Yusuke finished another soda and Kuwabara took a drink. Botan hit them upside the head.

It was Kuwabara's turn. "I've never died." Yusuke and Botan took a drink.

"I've never had a martini." Yusuke.

"Probably the only thing you haven't." Botan muttered as she finished her second soda. "But I can definitely say I've never thought any guy in this room was hot." A small sip from her soda and a sideways glance told Katani all she needed to know.

"I'll drink to that!" Katani was nearly done with her second soda. The two girls high-fived each other. All the boys looked at each other, wondering whom each girl meant.

"Go Hiei."

He had taken all he could, threat or not. "I'm leaving,"

"Thanks for coming, Hiei!" Katani waved to him. He ignored her.

After the door slammed behind him Kurama said, "I'm surprised he stayed as long as he did."

"I have a way of getting people to… bend to my will." She finished another soda. "I'll replace Hiei for this turn. If he were here I suppose he would say… I've never flashed anyone."

Botan flushed and looked a little uneasy before taking a drink.

Everyone stared. "What?" she cried, "It was a dare alright!"

"I think we're playing the wrong game." Yusuke grinned.

"What's that Katani? Oh you want to go to bed? Alright then!" Botan stood and pulled Katani away.

"Sleep wherever you want!" she called, "There are plenty of rooms!"

"Come on, Katani, play with us!" Kuwabara stood up.

The two girls walked down the stairs and flopped on the couch. Botan thanked Katani for all her help.

"No problem. Hey, you're starying here for tonight right?"

"Are you sure that would be fine?" Botan asked.

"Of course! I'm not letting you go out in that storm. We're the only two girls in this sad group, we have to stick together." Katani smiled and Botan giggled.

"I guess you're right. Mind if I use your shower?"

"Help yourself," Katani told her where her room and the shower were. Botan thanked her before rushing to the second floor. Katani sighed and went back into the kitchen. Kurama was already starting on the dishes. For a moment she just stood there watching him. For a guy with long hair he wasn't half bad. With a quick check she strengthened the barriers in her mind. Maybe if he did like her it wouldn't be so bad.

Katani let her eyes linger on him. He still hadn't noticed her or was he just ignoring her? Silently she went to the second side of the sink and began rinsing off the soapy plates. Kurama started at her sudden appearance but only smiled as she continued rinsing.

"Your heart is heavy," he said after a moment.

Katani bit her lip. "I bear a heavy load."

"You don't have to carry it alone."

"If I don't who will?" Katani began drying the plates and placing them back on the shelf.

"Katani-" Kurama caught her by the wrist and forced her to look at him. _He's so handsome… _She could feel the gold blood rising to her cheeks and giving them a golden glow. For a moment they just looked at each other. Kurama was taken by how deep her blue eyes were. In them he felt depth and wisdom, as if she had lived as long as he.

Katani's heart pounded against her chest. What was she thinking?

"I'm sorry, I have to go." With that she pulled away and ran up to her bedroom. Once the door was securely latched behind her she sighed with relief. She placed her palm over her heart and felt it's rapid beat. _No, I can't trust him. Just the other day we were enemies. I will not let my guard down around him for a second. Not when I have so much to lose._

The way he had looked at her sent her heart pounding once more.

"Koenma is sending orders on the teams tomorrow-" Botan came out from the shower room in a large cloth robe. She stopped when she saw Katani. "Are you alright? My you look so flushed."

"I'm fine. You were saying?"

"Well I was about to tell you that I know who you're going with for the assignment."

Katani stopped halfway to her dresser. "Who?"

Botan put a finger to her lips. "Secret,"

"I don't want to force it out of you," she tore her necklace off, "but I will."

Botan saw what she was going to do and started panicking. "Okay, okay! You're going to Tokyo with Kuwabara and Kurama."

Katani put her necklace back on. "Huh. Well it's not as bad as I thought. So you think someone in this group of misfits and criminals is hot huh? Who?" Katani took a comb and journal and tucked them into a duffel bag for the trip.

"You tell me who you think is a fine piece of flesh and I'll do the same." Botan grinned like a cat in the birdcage.

"Never," Katani threw a couple more items into her bag and jumped into bed. "Hit the light will you? Goodnight."

"Please, Katani? Can't you tell me what happened to make you look so flustered a moment ago?"

Katani sighed, "I don't really understand what's going on and until I do I can't talk about it with anyone. I'm sorry Botan."

She pulled the cover up tight. The last things she saw were Kurama's green eyes and her golden blood.

A red rose stood alone in a field of stone. The rose had white marking round the steam. Drops of dew still clung to the leaves. The rose was fighting for its life. Every second of sunlight and every drop of water was critical. All day long it fought and looked like it would barely survive. High above a black raven flew. Its cry haunting all living things. It saw the rose below and marveled at its beauty. He wanted the rose for himself. He dived at it and tried to carry it off in his talons. But every rose has thorns and this one was no acceptation. The raven cried out in pain and became furious with the rose. If he couldn't have it, no one could. The raven struck at the rose and pelted it with rocks. The rose bled, blood alive as fire poured through the cracks of the rocks. Over and over the raven struck at the rose. Katani saw the rose slowly dying. She was powerless to do anything but watch. Every strike tore at her heart as if she was the one being killed. She tried to attack the raven, to scare it or do something to save the rose. Her efforts were fruitless. One more strike and the rose would die. Katani screamed in anguish.

"Kurama!" she sat bolt upright. Her body was covered in sweat and she panted to recover her breath. Suddenly she heard a scream from outside. With haste she threw on her slippers and robe, fearing the worst. Only one creature could make that kind of scream, Feer.

She tore down the steps, not caring if anyone woke. The nightmare had given her adrenaline and now she fed off that. Over the threshold she ran to the front door. Tears were falling down her cheeks. She cried for the rose, she cried for Feer. As she reached for the door handle a hand blocked her. Still in a daze she yelled at the person to move. To get out of her way, to let her go. The hand stayed fixed on the doorknob.

Katani pulled of her necklace and held it to the blocker's throat. It was Kurama. He didn't flinch when the blade came near. "Katani,"

She wiped away her tears. "Please move, Kurama. I need to get to Feer, he's in danger and,"

Kurama gently placed a finger over her mouth to silence her. "You will get hurt out there alone."

"I don't care anymore! Let me go!" Shaking, she fought to free herself of the hands that stopped her.

"I'm coming with you," he slipped into his shoes. Katani froze, he was putting his life on the line for her. This thought sobered her like a splash of ice water.

"No, you don't-"

He put his finger back on her lips. With all his strength he wrenched the door open and held it against the wind. The wind was tearing at everything and the rain made it impossible to see. Their odds weren't good. Kurama took the rose from his hair and flicked it in the direction of the stables. He tugged on it and when it was tight he picked Katani up by the waist.

"Forgive me," he whispered in her ear. One tug and they had shot forward as if someone had jerked the rope hard on the other side. In a flash the clarity of her nightmare returned. It had been Kurama she had dreamed of and called for when she woke up. What was wrong with her?

They reached the stable quickly and Katani ran to Feer's stall. He was kicking at his door and almost broke through it. Blood and splinters covered the mighty stallion's legs.

"Feer! _Matteda! Valetsu qrina!" _At the sound of his master's voiceFeer stopped and waited while Katani undid the latch. The frightened horse ran from the stable to the mansion. She watched him go, relieved that he would be safe.

"Katani!" Kurama ran towards her. She looked at him and heard the timbers above crack. A section of roof was torn off by the storm and the unsupported beams fell on her. Kurama stopped. He had been too late.

Filled with fury he thrust his body weight against the beam. It wouldn't budge. Focusing his energy he became Yoko Kurama. His red hair was replaced with silver and his jade eyes became sparkling gold. Two fox ears were mounted on the top of his head, much like a plushie. He picked up the edge of the beam and threw it to the side.

Two golden wings covered in blood hid Katani. Kurama shook her softly and the wings vanished. Weakly she smiled at him. The smile broke his heart for he could feel the reason behind it. She was smiling with no feeling behind it, merely to reassure him. Kurama wrapped his arms around her to try and bring some life back into her. If you can see into the mind of another like Kurama could you come to know that person on a separate level. Through her blood he understood her and felt as if he had known her for so long. In her smile he felt her despair and sadness at being thrust into something she wasn't ready for. Still in the middle of all that she kept an open mind and held strong while everything she had known shifted. Kurama had never met such a steadfast girl before and doubted he ever would again.

Another timber cracked and destroyed the other half of the stable. Yoko held her close and leapt over the debris. With stealth that came from years of thievery he ran back to the mansion. Once there he realized that he was covered in her blood from the scar on her back. Katani had torn the wings from her back using her will power alone. The skin was torn and battered and bare bone was exposed.

Yoko started to take her to her room. Katani reached for his face to get his attention. Gently she tugged on his silver hair.

"Not there, Botan is…"

He nodded and changed direction to his room. Yoko opened his door and laid her on his, well really her, bed. "You are so stupid," he muttered. She rose and sat beside him. Tears filled her eyes as she hugged him tightly. Yoko's breath caught from the unexpected warmth of her trembling skin.

"You're alive," she cried, "I woke up so scared…" Yoko slowly changed back to his human form as he placed a hand on her back. "You were dying… I saw your blood. He was going to kill you and I was forced to watch. That raven was about to…"

Kurama cupped her chin and made her look at him. "A raven?"

"I know it sounds stupid, I know it was all a dream. But I felt like you were being torn from the inside out. I heard you scream and it scared me. You were going to die."

Kurama was shocked. She had dreamed of his fight with Karasu. "Oh Katani… How did you know about that?" Carefully he cleaned off some of her blood with a sheet.

"Know about what?" Realization dawned on her face. "Did that really happen to you?"

He slowly nodded and rose to fetch some medicine.

She hugged her shoulders tightly. "I'm sorry. I'm such a burden. You saved my life. Again. Thank you. I'll go now." Stubbornly she wiped away her tears. Kurama caught her as she rose to go.

"Don't ever call yourself a burden. Never." He wanted her to stay with him. To need him and want to be protected by him. The gold blood within him stirred and he knew she wanted that too, but maybe not from him.

"Don't die. Please, don't die. You're the only friend I have here. If you go then…"

Kurama shushed her. "I'm not going anywhere." He sighed and realized that was all she needed now. Anything more would be confusing to her during all this. If he was her friend, he could be with her. He could bury his feelings for her, he had done it before. She was nothing more then a friend to him now, she had to be.

Katani stood and bowed low to him. He did the same. "Your back is bleeding heavily. Mind if I take a look at it?"

"Yeah, I'd like that." Katani let herself be led into the bathroom and did not fight as he cleansed the wound and wrapped the torn flesh with gauze.

"You are brave to do that," Kurama said. "I admire your strength."

"Please," said Katani, "I can't do anything right. Damnit I couldn't even protect the one closest to me."

"Some things are out of our control."

Katani's head fell for she knew he was right. Still, it wrenched her to know she was not there to protect him. "Who are you, Kurama?"

"Pardon?" he wasn't sure how to answer that.

Katani took a breath as he tightened the bandage. "I've never met a guy like you before. Kuwabara has told me stories about you and I've seen your other form but why do you have it? And why do you fight with a rose? And why the heck are you so kind to me?"

Kurama turned her around to check the wrapping. Katani blushed as his hand brushed her neck and shoulders. "You want to know me?" he said the phrase like a dare. "Why? I do not care to tell many my secrets. Why should I tell you?"

"Well I… You don't have too. I just want you to- I mean I think you're- what I meant was-" Katani sighed and took a breath to get her words in straight. Before finishing she slipped on an oversized t-shirt Kurama had lent her. "I'm lonely I guess. You seem to be the only one to give a crap and well, I thought maybe we could get to know each other better. You know more about me then I do about you so I thought we could tell each other things." Kurama gave her an odd look that she couldn't recognize. Before she knew it her face was blushing gold. "I'm sorry, it was stupid. Forget I said anything."

"No," Kurama smiled at her. "I think it's a fine idea. I'll never be able to sleep now anyway."

Katani blushed as his eyes rose to hers. "Thanks," her words could not even begin to explain how thankful she was that she could talk to someone without fear.

"Come on, there's an arm chair in my room." Kurama held a hand out a hand for her.

Katani enjoyed that simple touch. As he led her into his room and gave her a chair and blanket he felt his blood, her golden blood really, trill with contentment. Now he could separate her feelings from his and knew it was not only his blood that had raced when they looked at each other.

"Can I say something?" Katani wrapped the blanket tightly around her. Kurama nodded. "Why _are_ you so kind to me?"

"People are kind to the one they care about." With a slight smile he sat across from her on the footstool. "Would you like me to begin?"

Katani nodded and listened as he told her tales of his birth and life in the human realm. His former life he would not expose just yet, which was fine with her. He told her of his powers developing over time and how he had met Hiei and the others. Katani listened wide eyed as he mentioned the Forlon Hope Mirror.

"You were really going to give your life for your mother?"

"Yes," he nodded solemnly.

Katani leaned forward and decided to take a risk. "I'm really glad Yusuke came in then." Kurama looked her over carefully. No one had ever said that before. "I think every life has meaning." Katani said after his confused look. "I realize you've done some things but who hasn't? Forgive me for being bold but when I see your eyes it feels like you're still carrying that burden. Death is never a good thing. You leave behind so much pain and burdens. Despite how bleak things are there is no answer in death."

"I realize that," Kurama leaned forward as well until they were a breath apart. "You are wise for your age."

"You make me feel like a child saying that."

"I think of you in no way as a child." Kurama closed his eyes and held her hand. "You're tired."

"Am not," Katani pulled away defiantly.

Kurama laughed softly. "All right then. I suppose I'll have to go to bed myself. Good night Katani." He rose and went on as if she weren't there.

"Hey!" Katani threw off the blanket. "You can't stop in the middle of a story like that! It's practically a sin!" She muttered something in her secret tongue.

"I'll tell you one more if you wish,"

"Really?"

"In exchange I ask that you teach me your language."

Katani darkened. "You know not what you are asking."

"I know full well what I asked. I wish to know you better and what better way then speaking as you would?"

Katani was shocked. Did he really want to learn her language just so he could understand her? How different he was from any other person she had met. Inside her chest her heart swelled with kind affection for him.

"Ok, I'll teach you. But I want a story from your past past, back when you were Yoko in exchange for this."

"I can do that." Kurama came back over. Katani pulled the blanket back up. The thin threads were barely keeping her warm. Feeling close to someone for the first time since her brother's death made her bold.

"Sit with me?" Katani made room on the chair.

Kurama seemed amazed that she would after hearing so much from Hiei and himself. Maybe she was beginning to truly trust him. He sat beside her and she draped the blanket over both of them. Katani listened as he told her of the moment he had fought a snake demon from the Middle Plain.

"… he thought that by backing me against a wall he had won. This fatal mistake was his downfall. Using the sword I had acquired from the-" he stopped as he felt pressure against his shoulder. Katani was breathing softly against him. She had fallen asleep. Kurama listened to the soft intake and exhale of breath as she let down her guard in sleep. The sight of her soft face sent his blood racing. "Good night, Katani." Gently he leaned forward and kissed her softly on her lips. Though she did not feel it, he felt the golden blood within him stir.


	10. Chapter 10: The Hunt Begins

Chapter Ten

_The Hunt Begins_

A week later Katani rose from bed at the Kojinki Inn. She had been in Tokyo for almost a week now and there was no clue about the people who had murdered her brother. Yusuke had contacted Kurama the previous night and the results of Osaka were the same. They had searched tirelessly and nothing turned up. Koenma feared the tribe was preparing for a sudden large-scale attack. Kurama feared the same. Yusuke bragged that they knew they were coming after them and were scared. Katani feared both. Either way she wouldn't put her brothers soul to rest. They had to find them and soon.

Katani checked her reflection in the mirror. He hair was frizzy on one side and flat on the other. With an impatient groan she ran a brush through it.

Kurama's mastery of her language grew every day When no one listened she spoke to him and almost every time he provided a correct verb change or description. If she were to keep her pride she would have to push him harder. It shocked her, was her tongue that easy to learn or was he just that smart?

They would have to work hard to make any progress before their deadline was up. Summer break didn't last too long and the Tsunami granted them a bit more time but she feared it wasn't enough. The site of her brother's murder were investigated countless times. The spot were Katani had slain the assassin was also investigated. Nothing.

Yusuke and Hiei, with the aide of Botan, had investigated the scenes of the murders in Osaka. All the bodies were in perfect condition. The only reason the coroner could provide for their deaths was their hearts had simply stopped beating. Katani had seen the sword strike her brother in the heart. What made him special that they stab him simply stop the hearts of others. Nothing seemed to fit. Clues only led to more clues, which became dead ends.

Koenma had given them a day off in all his mercy. Kuwabara was going to the arcade to "get his game on" (of all the ways to say it he chose that one…) and Kurama was going home to visit his mother. Katani felt it would a perfect day for riding and she deeply missed Feer. A horse and Tokyo don't mix so before she left she had handed him over to Ty who promised only the best for her stallion.

Katani dressed in jeans and a t-shirt, standard riding garb. Keys in one hand and a bagel in the other she ran out the door. The subway to Rising Crest was long and crowded. Every one fought for a space to stand and if you weren't careful someone would place his hand were it wasn't wanted. Katani ignored the humid air and tight places as long as it meant she could be with her horse.

Finally the door opened to Rising Crest. A blast of cool air came in from outside and all the people inside the car sighed with relief. Katani forced her way through. Off the beaten road stood two sleek bays. Hannah stood beside them, stroking the mare with white socks.

Katani called out to her and Hannah waved. They ran towards each other and embraced. The two girls exclaimed their joy at seeing each other once again and Hannah began rattling off all the things that had been happening at the stables. Katani mounted Ginger, one of the mares she had seen foaled five years ago. Ginger whickered and rubbed Katani's leg. She remembered the girl who had given her life after the death of her mother.

"Shana is a big girl now. She's been creating quite a name for herself at the tracks. And remember Gallant Sire? He's one of the most requested studs in Tokyo! Even Dropped Star has started racing. He's doing all right but he's improving rapidly. You should see him run, his stride is like butter." Hannah continued like this for the whole ride to Rising Crest. She updated Katani on every horse, hand, and finance of the ranch.

"Wow, a lot has happened in two weeks. It feels like I've been gone a lot longer." Katani shifted reign hands.

"Everyone is asking why you bailed so suddenly. Jonathon flipped when he found out you'd quit. Ty hasn't been his cocky self either." She cocked a brow at her.

Katani blushed when she remembered what had happened that day she fled the detectives. She had kissed Ty in a desperate attempt to flee. Did he still remember?

"Why did you leave, Katani?" Hannah increased the pace from a walk to canter. Katani spurred Ginger to match.

"That's a long story… I guess the easiest thing to explain it would be that I got into some trouble with the wrong people. I didn't want anyone at Crest to become involved so I fled. Thankfully everything has been resolved."

Hannah's eyes grew wide with possibilities. Katani insisted everything was fine and made her promise not to tell the others. Hannah nodded, she was one to keep a secret. Similar to Katani, her word was her bond.

"Ty is going to expect an explanation. He's been worried about you. I wouldn't be surprised if he held you and never let go." she grinned. "He really has the hots for you _Kitty_."

Katani could come up with no response. She only succeeded in starting a few sentences but never coming up with anything justifiable. Kurama flashed through her mind. Since that night a week ago he had not become Yoko or been as close to her. In fact he seemed to keep his distance and she usually initiated the conversations. _I can't blame him. Even though he says I'm not a burden I'm not sure I believe him. He's such a good friend, but from the way he's been it seems like that's all he sees me as. Do I still feel something for him?_ One thought of his gentle words and quick smile was all it took to remind her that every day her feelings for him seemed to grow. No matter how much she shoved them in a corner.

Hannah was calling to her. "Huh, what?"

The tall stable hand reigned them to a walk. The stable was just on top of the crest. "Where were you just now? Were you thinking about Ty?"

"No! I was just…"

"Uh huh, sure," she smiled and gave her horse the heel. "Race you to the gates!" she sped off.

"Ginger, _utomaraci!_" Ginger responded and flew forward, holding nothing back. They passed Hannah by seven lengths.

Hannah sighed and expected nothing less. At least she was smiling again. Hannah remembered when she first met Katani four years ago. She was as green as her and the two got along well. Hannah didn't know a colt from a filly and her apprenticeship was a long one. The two girls were trained together in everything from saddling skills to shoeing. Hannah's father was killed so she had got the job to support herself while her father worked. Katani never gave her reasons for the job but mentioned owning a colt of her own. It was obvious she had background in horse care. No matter what they did Katani always seemed one step ahead.

Hannah was so small back then. With short cropped brown hair and flashing green eyes she fit in well at the stables. Her small and lithe figure were perfect for that of a jockey. Since then she had progressed and now was in charge of stud management. Still, she got a thrill out of racing and Katani was always up to the challenge. Despite their years together Hannah always thought she sensed a wall around Katani. Something kept her from truly opening up and that's why they were just friends. Hannah was content with the distance and thankful for the friendship they had. Yet it would have been nice to be closer to her. Especially on the subject of Ty. He couldn't stop talking about her after she handed Feer over to him. If other boys hadn't been with her Ty might have done something that meant much more then friendship.

One of the boys she was with seemed to have something strange about him. When they first came he looked at Ty like a jailer looks at his charge. She could see that he had set lines up that he shouldn't cross. Katani seemed to act neutral around him and the other. It was always hard to tell what she was thinking. Yet, halfway through the meeting Ty put his arm around Katani. When she didn't protest the boy seemed hurt for a moment and then held resolve. He seemed normal after that, or what she could guess was normal. Hannah wanted to ask Katani about everything that had been going on but she didn't have the courage. If she wouldn't tell her on her own it might be best that she not know.

An hour later Katani sat atop Feer in the farthermost paddock. The air was crisp and sun bright. Nothing seemed amiss in their little world. Feer was decked in his most lovely leather tack. Jonathon had been so pleased to see her that he gave her some new equipment. Though she had insisted on buying most of it. A lot had been lost in the Tsunami and she would need to replace most of her things for Feer. Luckily Rising Crest was spared any kind of destruction.

Katani was saved from seeing Ty so far. To avoid awkward conversations she purposely avoided him thus far. The only way she accomplished this was not letting him know she was even at Rising Crest. Once she had Feer with her once again she gave him a long bath and brushed his mane and tail till they gleamed. The proud stallion relished the attention. Now that they were out in the countryside she could begin to enjoy her day off. They rode through the fields and stopped at a cool stream. She dismounted and enjoyed a peaceful lunch. This was what life was about. Feer grazed beside her and gently pushed her shoulder when he desired a treat. It had been so long since the last time the two of them had just enjoyed each others company. For a brief moment she could forget about the spirit detectives, training, her sore back, and Kurama.

Whenever he surfaced in her mind everything seemed to be so complicated. She wanted to be with him but at the same time she just wanted them all to go away. If it caused tension between the others or if Hiei was right and attachments really did make one weaker she did not want to be the cause of that. Besides, from his recent actions it was clear that he didn't have any loving feels for her. Maybe there had been something that night a few weeks ago but since then there hadn't been much of anything that could be seen as "love". Friendship was what she wanted and what she had. Then why wasn't she happy?

She fixed her eyes on the sky and watched the clouds roll away. It had been a day just like this when she first saw her brother's killer. Why were the other assassins hiding now? She sighed and realized that even though it was her day off she could not forget about the case.

_I doubt the others feel the same. They aren't as connected to the case as I am._

Yusuke sat at a bar with Botan. For their day off they were doing absolutely nothing. Hiei had gone off to do his own thing.

Yusuke slammed his fist on the table. The glasses clattered against each other.

"Now that's not going to help this case at all, Yusuke." Botan took a sip of her root beer.

"Yeah well it's not stopping anything either. Damn it, this is going nowhere. We're just sitting around waiting for them to kill someone else. This sucks."

"Well if you have any suggestions I'm all ears. Kurama and the others haven't reported anything either, they're going through the same thing we are. We just have to try harder."

Yusuke groaned and finished his drink. "I'm going out."

"Don't go far!" Botan felt like she was babysitting him.

Yusuke waved her off and walked down the streets of Osaka. He hated not doing anything while innocent people were being slaughtered. They just needed one thing, one good lead to get them somewhere. He really wanted to beat the crap out of something right now. He crossed into a small dirty park and just sat on a bench waiting for something, anything. One child was playing on a rusted set of monkey bars. He slipped and fell on the hard dirt. Yusuke watched him get up and see him. The little boy strode over confidently, not seeming bothered by the fall at all.

"Hi, mister," The kid was covered in dust and his black hair was matted, he had not seen a brush in a while.

"Hey kid. What's wrong, you lost or somethin'?"

The little boy laughed. It sounded hollow and jaded. Something about this kid wasn't right. Yusuke felt a strange aura from him, was he a demon?

"I'm looking for someone, maybe you can help. I want to find a detective." The child smiled wickedly.

"Well if I see anyone walking down the street with a magnifying glass I'll let you know." Yusuke readied himself.

"That would be cool, Mr. Urameshi." The boys reached in his pocket and pulled out a dagger. Yusuke slapped it away and reached for the kid. The child evaded him with unearthly speed.

"Who are you really?" Yusuke readied a spirit shotgun attack. The child laughed again. His voice cracked as his form split and he became a fierce ogre. Spikes erupted from his back and fangs from his maws.

"I am a representative of the Phoenix Tribe. We request that you cease in hunting us, or we may have to resort to drastic measures."

"It looks to me like we're the ones who will take you down. Tell your leaders they can go to hell. We're coming."

The ogre smiled, his teeth were coated in a slimy film. "It's too bad about your new friend. She was just sitting underneath a tree with her horse. Shame how it will end though." Yusuke stopped, he couldn't be talking about Katani. "She'll die just like her brother. It's sad that no one was there with her, she won't die completely alone though. I'm sure one of my men will… keep her company." He laughed wickedly.

"If you touch her-!"

"You'll what? My men are already there. She'll be dead before nightfall. Your tall friend too, we have him already. It wasn't hard to catch him while he was playing video games. All we needed to do was send in a pretty woman and he was ours. Your fox friend, he'll be a bit tougher. Clever that one is. But I have no doubts that you're friend with the blue hair will be quite easy. How kind of you to leave her all alone in a bar." He punched Yusuke in the gut.

Yusuke hit the fence and fell to the ground. He had to stop them, Katani and Kuwabara were to far away but maybe he could still get to Botan. He readied himself to shoot. From behind the ogre a blade stabbed from his neck. Hiei ripped his sword out and held a flaming fist to his face. "You will tell us who you work for or I will send you to a place much worse then hell. I am capable of giving you treats far worse then death." His eyes narrowed and a dark aura surrounded him. The demon relented instantly.

"Ok, ok! We haven't killed any of them yet! We have guards around the girl and boy but no one has been taken in. My master is-"

An arrow struck the ogre in the forehead, forever silencing him. Hiei swore and turned to the source. A woman clad in black held a bow. She stood on the fire escape of a nearby apartment building. Yusuke fired five rei gun blasts at her, she evaded all but one. The last one was her undoing and she fell with a splat to the ground. Yusuke flinched,

"That must've hurt." He and Hiei ran to the body. The ogre they left behind slowly began to dissolve; they could get nothing from him anyway. The woman was a kind of air demoness with two small black wings like a crows. No doubt this woman was of the same Phoenix Tribe as the others. Hiei searched her pockets and pulled out a folded piece of parchment before the body completely disappeared. This he opened and showed to Yusuke.

"It looks like a map or something." he said.

Hiei nodded, "It is. I can't make anything out of it but Kurama can. If you are concerned about Botan or the others we should go."

Yusuke nodded and tucked the map away. They finally had the lead they were looking for, but it was at the risk of others lives. He hoped that Katani knew enough to hold her own and that Kuwabara wasn't stupid enough to let himself get kidnapped again. Both were very unlikely.

Kuwabara stopped at midday from video games to grab some lunch. He paused at a fast food joint and ate in silence. By now he wished he had gone with Katani or even Kurama. Both of them were bound to have cooked something better then this sludge. Quickly he ate and decided to pay Katani a visit. Of all of them she was probably the most tolerant of his behavior. Besides, she had been asking him a lot more about love combine with battle and he thought it would be fun to be like an older brother and give her advice. No one ever asked him anything so he figured he would take advantage of it before she got smarter.

He caught a bus out of the city and walked the rest of the way. It was oddly quiet for such a beautiful day. Suddenly Kuwabara stopped, he felt something, the aura of a demon was near. His sixth sense was going crazy as whatever it was got closer and closer. One hand was gripping the hilt of his spirit sword as he walked. As he rounded a bend in the road from behind a large sakura tree a cloaked and hooded demon charged at him. Kuwabara expected this and sliced him in half. The demon screeched and dissolved.

"Nobody can defeat the great Kuwabara!" he said. He didn't even realize that the demon he'd just slain was a minion of the Phoenix Tribe. He just thought he had killed a demon out to get him. Without a backwards glance he continued walking until he entered Rising Crest.

Kurama sat with his human mother at their kitchen table. His mother, Ms. Minamino, had prepared some tea while her son explained where he had been.

"My school is investigating some universities in Tokyo. I will likely be gone for a long time. I'm sorry mother," he poured some tea and gave it to her. She thanked him.

"That's quite alright, Shuichi, it's good you're working hard even during the summer." She took a sip and looked hard at her son. "So, who is she?"

Kurama jerked his head up. "Pardon?"

"Don't think I can't tell." She said with a smile. "You have that look in your eyes. I'm a woman. I know these things. Being your mother helps too. From your eyes it seems you care for her but haven't told her about it. Silently you lament not knowing whether or not she feels the same. Do you love her?"

Kurama looked back at the table. Did he? Or was it as Hiei said? Was her blood that toxic? Its influence was weakening over time. In two weeks not a trace of her gold blood would be left in his system. Would he care for her then? Would seeing her in pain, bleeding like she was a week ago cause his heart to cry out for her? She didn't love him. All she sought was someone to lean on. Whether that be him or anyone else was the question. He couldn't be sure of anything. Katani was… different. Kurama sighed softly, it made no difference really.

"I don't know. I really don't know if I care for her because of who she is or because of something else. Even then I am afraid that something will go wrong. I can't…" he wasn't sure how to put his feelings into words. "I can't risk something like that happening now."

Ms. Minamino nodded. "I see. It's good that you are seeing how you really feel about her. What's her name?"

"Sword, Katani Sword." His mother gasped. Hastily she left the table and began rummaging through a junk drawer. "Mother, do you know that name?" She sat back down and slid a snapshot across the table.

"Is this her?" A photo of a young girl with short blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes was sitting on a scruffy silver filly. The arch above said, "Rising Crest". Kurama couldn't believe his eyes.

"Yes… How did you?" He handed her the snapshot.

"She was my student a few years ago. I was teaching her to play the lute. What a sweet child she was and smart too. One of the best students I've had now that I think about it. Sadly she only stayed with me for a couple months before she was forced to stop taking lessons. Financial situations, you see. I still have her flute actually. How has she been?" His mother placed her head on her hands. This situation was all the more interesting now that she knew the girl his son desired.

"Not the best. She lost a family member recently."

"Oh dear, not Tithe I hope."

Kurama couldn't believe what he was hearing. His mother knew Katani well enough that she mentioned her brother. Such trust she rarely extended. Could this mean that they had meet before? If so why didn't he or she remember? Now that he thought of it did he ever tell her of his human identity? "Yes, I'm afraid her brother was murdered. She's in my class group and we've been looking at some of the same schools."

"I'm so sorry. Give her my condolences. I can't say I'm not surprised you like her. You two were a lot alike. I brought her over once when you weren't home. I remember she saw your garden and was absolutely enchanted by it. I'd really like to see her again. Do you think she would come over so we could catch up?" She stopped suddenly as if she remembered why they had been talking about Katani in the first place. "Oh, I'm sorry honey. Do you think she cares for you?"

Kurama thought a moment before responding. She had run from him after hearing Hiei and lately she has been very quiet. "I don't know if she sees me as just a friend or something more. I am not sure how I feel, I don't expect her to be any different."

Ms. Minamino placed her hand on her son's. "Shuichi, spend some time with her. You'll know if it's love or friendship. So will she, especially if I talk to her and ask." The kind mother's face lit up.

"Mother…" Kurama wasn't sure he liked the idea of his mother having a conversation with Katani about him.

"Now don't look at me like that. Hang on…" She took out a piece of stationary and wrote down a date and time. "Give this to her. I'd like to see her again."

Kurama slid the note in his pocket. "Thank you mother. I should get going now." He stood and embraced her

"I love you, Shuichi."

"I love you too, mother." The words rang in his ears as he walked down the street slowly. Did it really matter if her gave her the note? Maybe it would be better to leave the pot unstirred for the time being.

It was still early so he went to the park and watched the children play. He hadn't sat there for ten minutes when his blood stirred. Katani was trying to reach him. The blood rang as he felt her try to reach him, fail, and then shy away. Had her mind not been so fortified he might have been able to reply. The current state of his nearly diluted blood connection to her wouldn't penetrate that. She was getting farther from him.

His cell phone rang in his pocket. He answered to hear Yusuke screaming at the other line.

"Where's Kuwabara! And Katani, is she with you!" He sounded frantic.

"No, we each went separate ways. Is something wrong, Yusuke?"

"Oh yeah, those demonic idiots have finally shown themselves. One killed her own to stop us from getting information. We were able to find out that they're after you guys. Kuwabara and Katani are in danger. The ogre demon I got said they're planning on taking them down. You have to get to them!"

Kurama hung up before Yusuke finished. Through the woods he ran until he came to a train. It didn't seem to move fast enough. He should have known earlier when she tried to reach him. But why did she block him out right after?

Katani finished eating and put the trash in Feer's saddlebag. Now was as good a time as any to get in her daily training. Carefully she unsheathed her sword and removed her shirt. Underneath she wore a sports bra that was uniquely shaped so that the scar on her shoulder was revealed. In this way she could unveil her wings without having to buy yet another top. With the tip of her blade she reached back to her scar and made a light incision over the burning mark.

A scream tore at the back of her throat as two large golden wings uncurled from her shoulders. Kurama had shown her how to make the cut so it healed quickly and bled little. Feer whickered and brought his wings out.

"Show off…" Katani pushed him. All he had to do was think about it and he got his wings. She spread them wide and flapped a few times to test them. In just a few short weeks she had made incredible progress. Every night in her room she'd slit her back and practice building the muscle in her wings. She was getting better and could stay aloft for about half an hour before getting tired. Flying came as naturally to her as walking now. With her brother's ring she made her physical appearance melt in with the environment. By placing a hand on Feer's chest and muttering a simple phrase she altered the rhythm of his heart so that he too could share the properties of the ring. She pushed of from the ground and flew above the plains. By keeping her vision southward she could focus on the rolling plains instead of the eye shore that was the city.

Below her she saw Rising Crest and all the horses being trained in strings. The whitewashed stables and smooth streets for delicate hooves glistened in the sunlight. Trailers filled with potential stars of the racetrack were being led to the course. Katani felt a strong gust of wind as she flew and fought to maintain balance. Feer was a much better flier then she was and darted and dashed above her. She had half a mind to make him visible. To the eyes of those below. Only she could she him and even that was a faint outline.

Feer settled into serious flying as Katani practiced evasive maneuvers. The day was warm and thermals lifted her high into the sky like air elevators. She had an easy time and left the wind do the flying for her. She barely had to flap, just practice and let the wind carry her when she got tired. For an hour she did this, resting on Feer if she became utterly exhausted.

After resting she gently flapped her one wing to cool herself. It still amazed her, this gift she was given. By using her wings more and more she began to control their withdrawal. The feathers did not require upkeep like the down of some birds. Every feather was repaired or replaced when she withdrew them.

Just when Katani was readying to fly again Feer whinnied sharply. Below Ty was racing across the field on his gelding, Lion's Bane. Lion's Bane was a thoroughbred he won a few years ago in a bet. The horse could fly on the track. Across these open plains he was a black streak of speed and power.

Feer lurched into a dive and was racing along the stallion in seconds. Katani retracted her wings and knew she'd better do something before Ty heard the heavy hoof beats. Feer considered Lion's Bane his rival and had to run against him given half a chance. She forced Feer behind a stretch of trees and released her control on the ring.

Feer neighed a challenge and Lion's Bane responded. Ty looked over and nearly fell out of the saddle. The two horses were flying in full gallop when they closed in on each other.

"Kitty!"

"Hi there Ty. How you been?"

Ty was staring at her. "You are… um do you?…"

It was at that moment that Katani remembered her shirt was still packed inside Feer's saddle bag. With gold cheeks she reached behind and pulled on the white t-shirt. All the blood inside her rushed to her cheeks and she adjusted the shirt.

"S-sorry about that…" she stuttered, "I was training and uh…"

Ty smiled. "That's all right Kitten, it was quite enjoyable."

"Ty!" Katani reached over and hit him.

The grinning stable hand checked Lion's Bane's speed and put him into a steady trot. Katani asked Feer to match his stride. The two rode in silence before Ty finally spoke.

"I've missed you, Kitty. You left so suddenly. Are you alright?"

"I've missed you too, Ty. And yes, I'm fine. Sorry for leaving and everything." Katani remembered that hurried morning with a smile. It was her first kiss, and nothing like she would have imagined. If only she had known then what she knew now. Had she known that Yusuke and the others would grow to be a close group of friends she could rely on she would have never run for so long.

Ty pulled his black horse to a halt and Katani followed suit.

"I saw the scar on your back, what happened? You're lying to me. I care about you Kitten." He reached over and stroked her arm. She didn't recoil.

"I… got it in a car accident."

Ty could always tell when Katani was lying. Lately she had been lying a lot. Leaving her favorite place in the world to run of with four boys just wasn't like her. It upset him greatly to not understand what she was going through. It hurt him to know she didn't want to share it with him. Now she was all alone and locked up inside. He would convince her to share her burden with him like she used too.

"I'm sorry Ty. I just can't divulge anything." Katani averted her eyes and dismounted Feer. Ty followed her.

"You can tell me anything, Kitten, you should know that. I… I love you, Katani." Ty placed a hand on her shoulder and the other on her hip. He leaned forward and placed his lips on hers. She didn't fight him. _Is this what I want? Why is my heart fighting against him but everything in my mind says this is logical. Why shouldn't I be with Ty? He cares for me, what else is there?_

She saw Kurama's face when the roof of her stable fell, his eyes when he carried her from their training, his gentle smile when learning the words she'd kept secret for so long. All she saw was him.

Katani forced herself to pull away from Ty's comforting arms. "I'm sorry. I can't. I'm not ready Ty, I can't," her voice was barely a whisper.

"I see," Ty nodded. "I will wait for you, Kitten." The tone of his voice suddenly changed from concerned to protective. He stepped in front of Katani. "What do you want with her this time? Stay away from her. Get out of here Kitty."

Katani looked behind her. Kurama was standing there, looking oddly out of breath. In a moment he was once again his calm and reserved self. The look on Kurama's face made Katani take a step back. His face was intense, a fighter ready for battle. She found it hard not to look at him, for his gaze was so strong. And what she did see scared her.

"Ty, he's my friend," her voice was low and shaky. Words were hard to find. "Let me go to him." Ty looked at her with disbelief.

"The last time I saw them they were chasing you! One of them held a sword to my throat! You expect me to just stand aside and let you have a conversation with one of them? No, I won't let it happen. I love you Katani and I'm not letting them hurt you. Besides, I can tell from your voice that you are afraid."

Kurama's eyes flashed. "Please step aside, I need to speak with Katani."

"Listen you're not going near her! Come on Kitten," he grabbed her wrist but she couldn't move. Not even when they had first met had she seen Kurama this fierce. It scared her, as if something inside him that she had never seen was exposed. She had to talk to him and find out what was wrong before things got out of hand.

"Ty," she tried to pull away but once again a man was too strong for her.

"Let her go," the voice sent shivers down her spine. Ty turned and Yoko Kurama stood behind them. In an instant he summoned a wicked looking plant that wrapped its vines around his legs and arms. Ty dropped Katani's wrist immediately.

"Kurama, please! Let him go! Kurama!" she couldn't believe what he had done. Not only had he revealed himself to a human he was attacking him. Katani had known Ty for years and he was like her brother. Ty's eyes were defiant but she could tell he was in pain. With one slice she could have cut through the vines but sense still controlled her actions. Far be it from her to reveal everything to him.

"Yoko!" Katani saw her one chance to end it. White with fear for Ty she clung to Yoko, hoping that if he saw her he would come back to his senses.

Yoko saw her eyes, wide with fear. He stopped and instantly let Ty go. Her eyes said it all, she was afraid of him. The silver fox let out a deep sigh and the plants slid back into the earth. Katani ran to Ty.

"Are you okay?" she checked him for poison. He seemed shaken but fine. Katani put his arm around her shoulder and helped lift him to his feet.

"I'm not leaving you, Kitten. Come with me, quickly."

"I'm sorry. You must forget."

"What?"

Katani took her brothers ring and thrust it on his finger. He fell over instantly, as if dead. She called Feer and Lion over and tied Ty to Lion's saddle. "_Flightogo_."

Fear was replaced with anger. Fists clenched she turned to Yoko. "What were you thinking? How could you reveal yourself to him like that and then attack him? I never thought I'd have to ask you of all people this but what is wrong with you?"

Yoko glanced at her, gold eyes flashing. "We received information that you were in danger. It appears that is not the case."

Katani saw the fury in his eyes.

"What I do on my time off is…" Katani shut her eyes. "I have never seen you like this. It scares me, please stop."

Yoko looked her over carefully before letting his gaze soften. Clearly he was still furious and at what Katani did not know.

"Am I really in danger?" Katani sat down in the grass.

"I'm afraid so," he seemed embarrassed.

_He should be, after what he just did._

Katani felt her golden blood resonate.

"Look out!" She ripped her wings from her back, the cut still fresh, and grabbed Yoko. Arms holding him tight she folded her wings around the two of them. Long waves of spirit energy collided with the shimmering old feathers. The silver spears that struck seemed to dissolve her feathers. She cried out in pain, her muscle was being burned as well.

"Katani!" Yoko pulled away and created a shield to block the energy. Katani felt her gold blood ring again. The first attack was a distraction. Just as quickly as she realized she felt Yoko notice and turn to face the threat. A tall man with twin swords and covered in a black cloak dove at them.

Katani brought her wings back and leapt into the air. Flying was nearly impossible but the man had been behind and if she had not jumped she'd been killed.

"Lokalo demiair wratha!" she cried.

The man was ensnared by her spheres of wind and sliced to pieces. Katani fell to the ground and her arm struck a concealed rock. The skin split and bone broke.

Yoko ran to her as the assassin dissolved in a cloud of dust. "Don't touch it!" she winced when he examined her arm.

"It's broken. Here," gently he ran his hand over the arm and realigned the bone. Pain shot up an down her arm but she but her lip. Yoko took a seed and crushed it in his palm. The dust was a bright red. This he sprinkled over the wound.

"It should be fine now,"

She muttered a small thanks and whistled. Feer returned and dropped her brother's ring in her hand.

"We need to go," she stood and cocked a brow. "Can you fly?"

"It might be best if we talk about-"

"I don't want to talk right now!" Katani yelled.

Feer half reared at the tone in her voice. For a moment everything was silent. The darkening sky seemed to hang in anticipation.

Standing around like this would get them nowhere. Katani walked over to Feer.

"Is he alright?" she asked. The large stallion nodded in reply. Calling on her courage Katani faced Yoko. Right now the only thing she should focus on was getting in touch with the others. Now the other golden bloods were showing themselves. "You said I'm in danger? What about the others?"

Yoko folded his arms across his chest, "Yes, Yusuke said they are in need as well but you were my first priority."

"I can feel Kuwabara. He is close, lets fly to him. Though I'm not sure, can you?"

Yoko nodded and two large wings like those of a moth grew from his back. _Plants, how surprising_.

"What about you?" Yoko glanced at her battered wings.

She looked hard at him. "Don't underestimate me,"

He saw that fear in her eyes again. Calming himself he said, "_Lakiman verojn cartyu."_ I say because I worry.

"_Cartyu verojn lakiman._" I worry because you say.

"Oh there you guys are!" Kuwabara ran, huffing, up to them. His darted from Katani's tattered wings to Yoko. "Have you guys been in a fight?"

"Yes, we need to get with the others soon." Katani said. "I doubt you can fly."

"What? Fly? Are you crazy?" Kuwabara backed up.

Katani snapped. "I don't have time for this! Listen, I don't care if you run all the way to Osaka but one way or another we are getting there so we can solve this stupid case and all get on with our lives!"

Without waiting for a response she shoved Kuwabara over to Feer. Scared, Kuwabara hastily mounted and kept quite. Katani slipped her brother's ring on and walked to Feer. With one hand on Feer's chest she muttered the spell. He disappeared. The same she did to Kuwabara. Once she was through Feer rose into the air to await them. Now she stood before Yoko and placed a quavering hand on his chest.

"Do you fear me?" he asked gently.

"Shouldn't I after what you just did? You almost killed my friend, how was I supposed to react?"

"I was trying to help you, forgive me for attacking your mate," his voice took on a bitter tone.

"He's not my mate," she stopped and took her hand off his chest. After gathering her courage she said, "There is only one person I ever dreamed of but now, I'm not so sure."

Yoko grabbed her hand and held it to his chest. Through his shirt she could feel the slow beat of his heart. "Then look at me, look me in the eyes. You care for him, that human, you love him."

"You seemed to have figured it all out. I don't need to add anything. _Fersight_." Yoko became invisible to her eyes. Lastly she performed the charm on herself. Above them she flew, she could sense their aura below her. The sudden strain caused her wings to cry out in protest. She refused to give in and bit her lip to keep from moaning.

They flew in silence. The recent arrival of the man sent Katani's mind in circles. From the second he appeared she could tell he had the same blood as she did. But why was he after her if they were kin? As angry as she was with Kurama she was even angrier at those of golden blood like herself. A faint outline of Feer rose to her side. The gold stallion was worried for his master. Rarely did she lose her temper as before. The sun began to set in the horizon and she could make out his body by the shadow.

"Hey Kuwabara," her voice sounded strange even to her ears. "how are you holding up?"

"Fine but you don't look to well, what happened down there?"

Yoko glanced up at them. Part of his mind wondered if she would tell him what really happened.

Katani decided how to handle the situation. "Oh it's nothing," she waved him off. "I just haven't been feeling well I guess. Should be taking my vitamins or maybe I'm dehydrated could be one of those." Katani ebbed his worries with a long laugh at her own weakness.

Kuwabara gave her a strange look. She had never laughed like that before. It scared him a little.

With a flick of her wings she swooped away from Kuwabara and drifted to Yoko's shadow. The barriers of her mind were never stronger. Even Hiei would be proud. If he wouldn't listen to then she wasn't going to talk. Her heart broke. It came down to this. If she didn't start smiling Yusuke would get mad again. Things would be awkward at the worst possible moment. They were being attacked by the assassins. They needed to stick together now more then ever.

Yoko Kurama sensed Katani's presence above. The fury in him grew. He felt the love for the human in her blood, in his blood. She couldn't hide it. When he saw that filthy boy kiss her Katani didn't resist. The sight of them together enraged him. As Yoko his emotions increased two fold, especially his anger. She hadn't denied loving the boy. He wanted nothing but to grab her and demand to know what she felt. Despite that he knew he could never be so violent with her.

"_Finoloa,_" Katani said to him. "Describe its meaning and telling me the changes you make when referring to a group."

Yoko didn't respond. After a long time he muttered the words to her. More verbs and nouns she gave him and he answered each one perfectly. They had to be civil, at least for now. She wouldn't let him in her mind but he sensed from her blood that they needed to be united to stand any chance against the upcoming evil.

It became completely dark so Katani removed the invisibility spell from them. She was between Kurama and Feer now. Osaka lay an hour away. Below the ground changed from Tokyo highways to the bustling Osaka streets. Bright lights below looked like an array of multicolored lights. The sight was like a pile of flavored hard candies in the sunlight.

Despite the beautiful sights Katani's torn wings continued to throb with pain. The muscle had been eaten away as if by acid. Feathers had been falling since they started flying. The only reason she was flying now was due to the rising thermals. Ever so slowly her wings stoked up and down.

"_Firous beunssa,_" You're tired, Yoko observed.

She said nothing. There was nothing to say. Yeah she was tired but what was he going to do? Carry her?

She flew over to Feet and sat behind Kuwabara. So she wouldn't fall of she folded her wings to reduce resistance. They arrived in Osaka by nine.

Hiei met them on the roof of one of the hotels. Feeling a hard surface beneath her feet caused Katani to stumble. Yoko shifted to his human form as Katani leaned against the shoulder of her gold stallion.

"Yusuke said that Kurama and Katani are in a room with me, Kuwabara you'll be with Yusuke. What do you plan on doing with Feer?"

Katani carefully sheathed her wings and turned to the stallion. In hushed tones she gave him instructions before cloaking him in invisibility. The wind from his wings buffeted them as he rose into the sky and disappeared.

The hotel was not the best and not the worst. Each room consisted of two large beds and a small bathroom. A small table and chair near the window helped provide some more seating room. At the foot of each bed sat a suitcase of clothes and other things taken from their previous hotels. Both teams had never been to this hotel before that day. Koenma claimed a change location would make it more difficult for their enemies to find them. Once in the room Katani grabbed her duffel bag and showered without a word to either of them. Her energy was spent and all her emotions seemed to run down the drain as she bathed. Once her hair was combed and pajamas put on she left the bathroom and began to make a place on the floor.

"What _are_ you doing?" Hiei stared at her.

"Getting ready for bed," Katani replied.

Kurama sighed, "Katani, you don't have to do that-"

"Sorry but I'm not sharing a bed with either of you."

"You idiot, I'm not even sleeping in one of those filthy human beds." Hiei sat on the floor against a wall. "Sleep in that one if you want, or don't. I don't care."

"Liar," Katani said while pulling the covers back on the bed that would have been his. "If you really didn't care you wouldn't have said anything."

Hiei didn't respond. In fact, it looked as if he was already asleep. Kurama looked from him to Katani before sitting beside her on the bed.

"Goodnight, Kurama." Katani lay down and closed her eyes.

"You can't ignore me forever," he said.

"I'm not ignoring you, I'm trying to sleep. You don't know how tired I am."

"Actually," Kurama felt the gold blood inside him stretch and pull almost in a yawn. "I do. But I don't think this can wait."

"Kurama, don't. I can't do this right now." Katani's voice was weary and faint. "Please, just let me sleep for a couple of hours."


	11. Chapter 11: Deciphering

Chapter Eleven

_Deciphering _

Katani went to the hotel lobby to wait for the others. Hiei came down first and sat beside her. Never before had she been happier to see him. He gave her an odd look, which she smiled back at, having someone who didn't like talking made the atmosphere much more relaxing. Knowing that Kurama was in the same room as she had kept Katani up nearly all night. What little sleep she had achieved was plagued with nightmares of her brother. Her head started to bob and she nearly fell asleep. Hiei watched in amusement. The movement of her head make her look like a heron hunting for fish. Down slowly, jerk up, down slowly, jerk up.

When she didn't come back up he kicked her ankle with his foot.

She jerked and looked at him. "What?"

"I don't want you falling asleep on me, stay awake."

"Sure, sorry Hiei."

"You're strangely relenting this morning. Are you sick?"

"I guess you could call it that," she rested her head on her hand and fell asleep again.

Yusuke came down next and poked Katani in the chest. She roused instantly and slapped him so hard the hotel staff came over and asked if there was a problem.

"Not anymore," she smiled.

"I was trying to wake you up!" he said.

"Top notch job there, Yusuke."

"Yeah, I've missed you too."

Kuwabara and Kurama came down together. Katani cold see her cold look reflected in Kurama's hard stare. Maybe if she could avoid him for a while this would all simmer down. Botan was the last to appear, over her shoulder she carried a bag of bulky items and a small scroll in her right hand.

He waited till everyone was present until he led them to a back room.

"Koenma has specific assignments for Katani and Kurama. I'm not sure what he was talking about but for some reason he thought you two should work together to decipher the map Hiei and I found while the rest of us go out and investigate."

"Shouldn't we all work together to finish it?" Katani pleaded. "Six heads our better then one."

"With Kuwabara's brain capacity it would take an extra member to pick up the slack." Hiei said.

"Hey!" Kuwabara shouted.

Yusuke shook his head, "Naw, the midget said just you two, the rest of us are needed to do something else."

"And what would that be, Yusuke?" Kurama asked.

The spirit detective put one hand behind his neck and laughed slowly. "Well ah… He didn't specify but I bet it's something important."

"Is this some kind of punishment?" Katani shouted at Yusuke when she saw the room.

It was filled with old sheets and broken lamps never to be used by the staff but kept just in case the need of a wire or emergency sheet arouse. They would never use any of the stuff but rich people found it hard to throw things away.

Before leaving them alone Kurama said they should all go over everything that has happened between the two teams.

Everyone took a seat and Yusuke ran through the events that happened with them. He showed them the map and explained what the people looked like. Katani nodded in affirmation, they were of the assassins that murdered her bother.

"I've contacted Koenma and he says the map is in heavily encrypted code." Botan laid the scroll she had been carrying on the table. "He said Kurama and Katani may be able to untangle it. That's why he's assigning the two of them to work on the map while the rest of use follow the trail, two more murders were committed, both in Tokyo. We leave on a train in an hour and there Kurama and Katani will begin work in one of the secured hotels we have under out control. A room has been deemed safe and away from notice, this is where you two will work while the rest of us investigate the murders."

"I want to go there too!" Katani knew her outburst was juvenile but didn't care. "These beasts killed my brother and I want to be out there doing something instead of sitting in a dark room doing paperwork!"

"Katani this is just as important-"

"No it isn't! What if another of those people show up again? I want to be there if it happens. This is my little brother we're talking about!"

"Katani!" Yusuke grabbed her by the shoulder. "We need you to do this," he looked at her seriously. "I know you want to be out there but this more important right now. Only a few people will be able to undo that map and out of all of us that means you and Kurama. If you really want to work on avenging your brother do this, otherwise you're just chasing a dead end."

"Yusuke is right, Katani." Kurama said. "This is far too personal for you right now and you are still wounded from your previous fight."

Katani was beat. She let her anger drain as reason flooded her mind. "You're right, I apologize,"

"Don't," Yusuke said and as Katani sat down he whispered into her ear, "We'll get them, I promise."

Botan gave Katani an apologetic look before continuing, "Koenma has asked that you two put your hearts into this map, for it is our only lead. Breaks can be granted when you need them and food will be brought by one of our lower agents. Once there Katani and Kurama will be given ancient texts and files that will help in the translation. Here is the paper to draw the new map on." Botan handed Kurama a manila envelope with a thin piece of enchanted parchment inside.

"And we don't have much time so try to make it quick, ok?" Yusuke reclined in a pile of sheets. Katani nodded and Botan handed Kurama the original map. Katani wasn't sure how either of them would react to being alone in a room for hours but she would have to decipher that map for her brother.

Two hours later they were left alone in a small, poorly lit room. One table stood in the center and an old couch the color of tar was shoved against one wall. An old refrigerator was beside the couch and the size of a safe. There was no carpet on the floor but both removed their shoes just the same. The table had two chairs, both dangerously squeaky. The concrete walls created a feeling of chill and depression. The room desperately lacked a feminine touch. Katani plopped some books on the table and fell on the couch. This was not how she wanted to spend her summer break.

Kurama sat down next to her on the couch. She sat up and looked at him. She wanted to touch him and tell him she didn't love Ty, she loved him. But what would he care now? He caught her looking at him. Quickly she turned away as if the water stained floor was more interesting. His gaze was chilling.

"Shall we begin?" he rose and sat down at the table. With a groan she picked herself up from the couch and sat in one of the poorly constructed seats.

Kurama pulled the map from his pocket and laid it flat on the table. When he had removed the map another smaller piece of parchment had fluttered to the ground. Katani saw a familiar logo of a stationary company stamped in the corner. Picking it up she saw her name written on the back, but the handwriting did not seem to be Kurama's. Having spent their free time before bed practicing writing and reading the language Katani had come to know Kurama's unique and flowing script. This was much more scratched and hurried with a bit of feminine touch. A bit confused and a lot curious Katani handed the paper to Kurama asking,

"Hey, is this yours?"

"No, that's for you. I apologize for not giving it to you earlier but certain things,"

No doubt those certain things were their current standing.

"hindered it."

The tone in his voice was casual. It wasn't like him to be angry with someone, unless he was Yoko apparently, but she could tell he was tolerating her. The contents of the mysterious letter were more inviting then patching things up with him. A quick rip and the paper fell open.

It was from Ms. K, her old flute instructor! It read,

"Hello Katani. It's been a while. Come to my house on the 21st and we'll have tea and catch up. Say hi to Shuichi for me! -Ms. Minamino"

"Don't tell me, you're Shuichi?" Did his "mother" know what her son was? More disturbing did that mean her favorite instructor was a demon? "You're kidding right?"

"No, that is my human name. Kanna Minamino is my human mother."

"Funny how you never mentioned a name when you told me about your life…" Katani eyed him. But memories cause her eye to soften. "I remember you now. My last lesson with Ms. K, you were there. I was tired and Ms. K asked me to play another set of lines. I protested but you came in and said, 'Anything that is worth having requires effort' That was you a few years ago…"

"I'm afraid so." Kurama opened the text.

Katani felt his chill and fell silent. The test was like nothing she had ever seen. The owner seemed to be cautious or brilliant for dozens of languages were combined. Also the latitude and longitude lines were not present but position was determined by an ancient method of magic strength. Translation required immense focus and skill. Each worked on their own section while taking detailed notes on paper.

After two hours of complete silence Katani couldn't take it anymore. She stood up slammed her chair under the table. Kurama jolted. "I've had it! Tell me why the heck you're so ticked, Shuichi Minamino!" Kurama rose and sat on the couch calmly. His nonchalant attitude only infuriated Katani further. "Why are you doing this? Why did you almost kill my friend and why are you treating me like a stranger? I want some answers!" In her anger she stuck out and hit the solid concrete wall. The coarseness of the rock rubbed away the skin on her fist. Gold blood trickled down her hand and her bones rattled from the force, yet she found that she didn't care at all.

Kurama moved closer to her. "You wish to know? Do you really want to know why I am angry?"

Sitting on the couch, she felt the chill and suppressed emotion in his voice. Had she not known him as she did it would have seemed as if he didn't care.

The anger, hurt, confusion, loss, and fear combined in that moment. In Kurama's eyes she saw everything she wanted to have- stability, confidence, and most of all, strength. Not wanting to go on like this for another moment Katani threw all caution aside and hugged him tightly. She wrapped her good arm around his back and buried her face in his chest.

"I can't stand seeing you look at me like that, it's tearing me apart. Please stop. Please, I'm furious at you for what you did but you're my friend to and I'd be just as angry if anyone did that to you. If I lose another person I won't be able to go on. Seeing you do something so reckless to him brought back the memory of Tithe. I won't let someone else I care about be in pain! I don't care if that person is Yusuke, Hiei, Feer, Kuwabara, Ty, or you. All of you have become so important to me that if-" her voice took on new strength as she felt the truth behind her own words. "if anything happened, especially to you, I would give up."

Kurama leaned forward, still holding Katani. "Don't cry. You're so much prettier when you smile," he brushed away a tear from her check.

Katani let herself sit up, feeling sure that he was going to tell her what he was thinking. Overhead the hanging bulb flickered weakly before burning out. Fearful of the darkness Katani gasped and felt her heart begin to race. In a moment she saw a small plant that shone like neon grow from a crack in the wall.

"Thank you," she said. Kurama nodded before leaning closer and placing a hand on her leg.

"He grabbed you and wouldn't let go. I saw him put his arms around you, kiss you. Then I saw you pull against him so I reacted. You defended him and then feared me. I never want you to be scared of me. I want to be the one you run to when you are afraid. Then he said he loved you." He stopped, inches from her face.

"Kurama…"

"Do you still fear me?" he said. "Can you look me in the eyes and trust me as you once did? Will you pull away," he moved a hand to her neck, "if I come closer?"

She seemed frozen. Coming closer was something she had dreamed of but never had she expected it to really happen. "No, I do not fear you, Kurama." Feeling a bit of confidence from his honesty she placed her hand over his own.

"If you are angry with me for this, I'm sorry."

Kurama leaned forward and placed his lips over hers. The touch was so foreign but wonderful at the same time. As he moved closer to her she felt herself falling back on the couch. Afraid but secure that he wouldn't hurt her she kissed him back.

When Kurama felt her go back and return his affection he only wished to prolong the moment. Wanting more of her he pressed his tongue to her lips. Katani parted them and let him search her. After a moment she fought back with her own tongue pressing into his but he was too strong for her. He took her neck and brought it closer to him, making them locked. With her hands wrapped around his back they became even closer.

Katani got lost in the moment and just enjoyed the comfort of being with a person. Together they parted for a gasp of air before Kurama traveled from her mouth to her neck where he kissed gently.

When his face fell on hers, Katani saw he was Shuichi no longer, but Yoko. He held her hands, locking his fingers with hers. Bringing her knuckle around he passionately licked the gold blood off.

In an instant Katani remembered what Hiei had said and froze. He kissed her again but she felt uneasy. The harsh way he had gripped her came into her mind. It felt as if the memory was being forced on her, as if someone had changed the channel in her mind. With the forced memory came an increase in emotion. The brutality seemed multiplied beyond her control.

"You needn't be so timid," Yoko purred. Feeling her hesitance he kissed her fiercely. His hands had started to stray beyond her comfort zone. This had gone on way too long. She pushed a hand against his chest.

"Stop," she said when her voice returned, "please stop, Yoko." Understanding came into him. This wasn't what she wanted and he wouldn't be one to force it on her if she didn't. Without looking at her Yoko shifted and leaned back. Just then the door opened and Yusuke walked in. The room was bathed in light from outside. Kurama was only halfway off of her.

"Hey guys, I've got some more files from… Well what's going on here?" he smirked evilly. "Go Kurama!"

Quickly Kurama found his feet, "Yusuke, you don't under-"

Katani jumped up and faced Yusuke before he could finish. Her fury cut him off.

Unaffected, Yusuke continued, "Whew, Katani you dirty girl…"

She glared at him and snatched the files from his hands. "I fell. Make anything more of it and you'll find your balls bitten off by a pack of rabid squirrels."

"Yes ma'm." He ran to the door and snaked his head around. "You da man, Kurama!"

Katani ran at him but he shut the door quickly.

She sat down in the chair and started work again, trying hard to forget what just happened. She heard footsteps and felt hands on her shoulders. They were human hands, Kurama's hands. He gently massaged her shoulders and worked his way to her scar. Her scar felt so good after his massage. He sat in the chair beside her and kissed her again but she recoiled.

"No," she forced herself away from him. "I can't."

He looked at her with a look of deep pain. "I'm sorry, I went too far. I should've stopped when I…"

"Became Yoko." She finished for him.

She turned away and wrapped her arms around herself. As if her embrace could erase her moment of weakness. What was happening to her? She didn't do this. She barely knew this guy and what she had seen scared her.

"You love another." He said slowly. She kept her back turned. Should she lie to him? She wanted him to hold her again but when he did Yoko flashed in her mind. She looked at her wrist, it was black and blue.

"I… I…"

Kurama stood and gently held her wrist. "Is this from…?"

She nodded.

"I see… Let's get back to work then." His iciness was gone but he spoke low and his voice carried a cold tone of business. Katani knew he had feelings for her, but only because of her blood and lust. The thought ripped at her as she sat down next to him. She weakly gripped the pen and tried to write. The small ballpoint scribbled random thoughts over the paper. A possible river here, maybe a village of some sorts here. Try as she might, the silver yokai kept flashing in her mind. Kurama seized her wrist and she felt the pain again. The hand holding the pen quivered slightly before indicating an unusual column of trees.

_I want to tell him about myself. I wish I could spill my heart out and know what he was thinking. _Katani didn't notice as her pen seemed to write of its own will. Blue ink slid from the tip and flowed into spiraling letters. _I wish I didn't feel so alone. _Tithe was gone and he had been an anchor. In her shock and pain she had tied herself to this group in some hope that they could ease the pain in her heart. _But the pain won't fade. In my dreams he calls to me. "Sister! Sister!" he cries. All I can do is reach, but it is never enough. _The pen ripped a hole in the paper. The sound tore Katani back.

"I'm going to get some fresh air." Katani tore herself away from the table and walked to the door.

"Is that all?"

Katani paused, her hand on the door handle. "Kurama, I…" her voice caught in her throat. "I'm sorry for leading you on like that. I just… It felt as if…" the soft tone of her words fell barely above a whisper. Unable to voice her feelings she let them hang. "Sorry,"

The hall she stepped into seemed like another world. Beneath her feet she felt soft plush carpet. It was the kind of carpet that parents would fight to keep their kids off. She walked down the hall and into the main lobby. Hotel receptionists smiled politely to billionaires and common folk alike as they checked into the posh resort.

The others were nowhere in sight. With a relieved sigh Katani strode into the kitchen. Koenma had given them all access passes so she needn't make a reservation at the desk. She just stepped into the bustle and paid one of the bus boys. "Ramen please," she laid a crumpled bill on the counter. At the sight of the money the young boy's smile widened. Quickly he prepared her a bowl filled with steaming noodles. "Keep the change."

Katani snatched a coke from the vending machine and made her way to the elevator. A couple guests gave her looks as she pressed the button for the roof. Taking a breath she strode into the night air. Though city air had never pleased her she was high enough up that a strong breeze brought clean air from the north. The twinkling lights of the city absorbed her as she slurped noodles on a stone bench. Cigarette buts littered the floor and she couldn't even see the stars but it was something.

The scar on her back twitched and the wings ached to be released. Feeling the breeze and being up so high whet their lust for the sky. Her hand fumbled the sword and she almost broke the seal. However one look at the security cameras in the corner stopped any flight plan she may have had. Knowing her thoughts, the scar burned sharply in protest. Her wings screamed to be free if only to taste the wind.

The pain broke her. Spending the day in a small room had weakened her mentally. Then realizing her own weakness and desperate need for people had broken what small faith she had in herself. After sliding into a roof closet she slipped Tithe's ring on. Her body and aura became masked in the darkness. Her wings, sensing her intentions, ceased their struggle and waited anxiously.

With empty coke and ramen container in the trash she felt as if she hadn't made the roof any filthier. Guilt free she released the seal on her sword. Soundlessly the blade rippled like quick silver before hardening into cold steel. The tip gently cut her shoulder scar and as always the pain made her clench her teeth. The only sound was her shoulders shifting and the wings pulling themselves free. Two large golden wings visible only to her flapped in the night air. Quickly they dried themselves and she sat on the edge of the roof.

Katani sang the song her mother had taught her. Her tone was so low and fragile, as if any higher note would make the words crack. The language rolled off her tongue as she spoke. The outside world vanished and she felt nothing but the song. The words stirred her and she felt a new connection to them. It was as if they wrapped themselves around her, protecting her.

_Sister… I will never leave you… _

Katani felt the voice but it bounced of her mind like a fly on a screen. Now the words were all she thought about and only when those faded did she begin to become one with the world around her.

The roof was the same. Dark, cold concrete covered every inch of space. How depressing it was.

The elevator in the corner dinged as the doors slid open. Katani turned and gasped when Kurama stepped out. Not daring to breathe, she stepped onto the roof floor and sat with her back against the wall. Thankfully the magic of the ring was strong and he stepped by without a glance.

He walked to the center of the roof and lay down on the concrete. Katani had never seen him look so loose. Every other time she had seen him he was rigid and strong with a controlled expression. His mind was a confusion of layers that were to complex for a psychic. But now he let his guard fall. Katani felt guilty because she was practically spying on him.

_Well, I was here first. And I can't leave now that I've hidden myself._ Her wings were still. The feathers made no noise as they were caressed by the night air.

To her great surprise he began to talk to himself. For a moment the possibility of psychosis passed her thoughts. No, he wasn't the crazy type. But now that she thought about it she had seen others do it too. People just seemed to stop and voice their thoughts aloud for no apparent reason. It scared her a little bit.

"This is ridiculous," he said. _Yeah, no crap. _"How can I be feeling this way? Is it only her blood that does this?" Kurama held his hand in front of his face as if he could see the golden blood in his veins. "Then why does it grow stronger each day?"

Katani's heart seemed to stop.

"Could I be in love with her?" The hand clenched into a fist. "Her face. When I clasped her wrist her face paled with fear." He grit his teeth. "I am such a fool."

Pity swelled in Katani's chest. All this time she had been mentally accusing him of things but could he be feeling what she thought she was? Could fate really be that kind? Still, it amazed her that he continued to talk.

"I am only causing her more pain."

_No,_

"It may be better to sever ties."

_Please, no. You're all I have._

"But I know I can't. If I could see her smile again…" he chuckled to himself. "So this is what I've become."

Katani sat confused. What did he mean?

Sighing, Kurama stood and walked back to the elevator. Only when the lighted numbers showed him on the ground floor did she relax. In one long breath she released the air she had been holding. Quickly she folded her wings and went inside the small shed to break the invisibility seal.

As the elevator traveled all the way back up and all the way back down, only after stopped half a dozen times to pick up passengers, she felt a burden lift in her chest. Maybe she could place her trust in him.

After washing her face and neck she felt refreshed and clean. A couple more hours of work and she would be through with this dreadful map.

She stopped before the ancient door to the small box room. Taking a breath, she smiled with all the cheerfulness she could manage. Walking in the room with eyes closed she cried, "Back to work then!" Right before tripped on a textbook. She fell face forward to the concrete floor. In her mind she felt the rush of air as the stone rushed to punish her for her foolishness Thankfully Kurama had already been standing and caught her before she hit.

"What in the world?"

Katani blushed and quickly stood to brush the imaginary dust off her clothes. She smiled with a hand behind her head. "Sorry about that…"

"Why would you enter a room with your eyes closed?"

"Why would you talk to yourself on a rooftop?" The words were out of her mouth before she could stop them. _Crap, crap, crap, crap._

Katani decided that ignorance was the best strategy. When Kurama's eyes widened in shock she merely smiled again, eyes closed, as all people do when they smile, and pat him on the shoulder. "Don't just stand there, we've got work to do!"

Kurama watched as she recovered herself and sat down. A neat tear across her shirt where her wings came from told him all he needed to know. She had either gone for a quick flight and saw him on the roof or had been up there resting. How much had she overheard? What had made her go from upset and quiet to cheerful and klutzy? Had some fresh air really done that much for her?

Katani smiled happily as Kurama sat down beside her. _I can trust him._

The two went to work and attacked the map. Kurama began to transfer information from the old map to a new empty one. Katani was focusing on one character she couldn't make out. The symbol was different from the others and she couldn't find it in any of the ancient texts. It pulled at her mind, like a forgotten dream.

"Kurama?"

He looked up from his work.

"Do you recognize this?" she handed him the map and indicated to the single character on the back.

"No, I'm afraid not. It looks nothing like the others and seems to have been written by a different hand."

"That's what I was thinking…" Katani glared at the paper. Now it was a challenge. Kurama was incredibly smart and if she could figure out something he couldn't it would be fun for her. Of course she wouldn't brag or anything but still. Having a goal gave her something to work towards and she spent another hour flipping through books. She and Kurama talked little but it was an easy silence of companionship.

As the night wore on Katani's determination began to drop. It seemed hopeless. She had even left to check if there were any more books or scrolls mentioning the character. Nothing.

"It's ridiculous!" she shouted after returning.

Kurama smiled and set his pen down. "Having a hard time?"

"There is no one who can figure out this stupid word!"

He shrugged his shoulders. "If anyone can do it, you can."

Katani stopped and stared at him. For a second she thought he was messing with her but no, he was serious. His words stopped her like a concrete wall.

"Th-thanks," she managed after a moment. Katani flipped the map over and stared at the character. It was similar to American lettering but seemed flowing, almost a cursive style. _I'll just stare at it until I get it._ She knew what it was but just couldn't remember. Maybe if she studied parts of the serpent like lettering it would come to her.

After another hour her head began to bob up and down. Slowly her head fell forward until it nearly touched the paper. Then with a start she would jerk up, shake herself, and stare at it again only to repeat the process. Not sleeping the night before caught up with her.

Kurama saw her struggling. "Go sleep Katani. I'll keep working."

"No, I'm not leaving you to do this alone. What kind of friend would I be if I didn't carry my load?"

Kurama smiled weakly. Friends, was that all they were? He supposed it was all they could be. She wasn't necessarily afraid of him but she recoiled against Yoko and Yoko was a part of him. He was ashamed to know that he had hurt her and never wanted to do so again. If only being her friend was what she needed he would have to do it.

"Go, now," he took the pen from her. "It's late."

"I can't leave without figuring this out."

"You are accomplishing nothing. Go,"

She stood and bowed. "Yes, your majesty. But if I'm gong then you're not staying here alone."

"What, are you going to sleep on the couch?"

"Good idea." Katani plucked a blanket from the maid's cart outside before lying on the sofa.

Kurama watched her and silently thanked her for it. Somehow she knew that he wanted her to be here. That was why he didn't argue with her and continued writing. He heard her breathing deepen and knew she slept. After another hour he looked over expecting to see her sleeping peacefully but she shivered. He stole another blanket from the maid cart that had been slowly making its way down the hall. Gently he draped it across her.

"Kurama…" she muttered in her sleep.

He smiled. _I wonder what she is dreaming about. _His smile faded when her face changed into a frown.

"Stop…" her voice sounded like a child. "Please don't,"

Behind her smile and confidence she felt afraid. She just didn't show it. If others knew how she felt she would be a burden. No one deserved to be saddled with that.

Katani stirred and sat up. Her face was flushed and her heart beat fast. Kurama was sitting on the ground beside her. She couldn't see his face for he was not looking at her. The dream flashed in her mind and she shook it away.

"Are you done working?" she asked timidly.

"For the night I suppose. You can leave for your room if you like. I'm going to stay here and work when I wake."

"I don't want to leave." When Kurama gave her a surprised look she added, "Unless you would not like it. I just…" she blushed as her mind forced her mouth to speak. "Want to stay with you."

"What did you dream?"

"That's not important. I thought maybe since you told me so much about yourself you'd want to hear about me."

Kurama looked at her. Sincerity sparkled in her blue eyes. How could she want to spend time with him after a dream like that? Her mind was fighting the irrationality of her fears. Maybe if he didn't push her it would be alright. Could he be lucky enough that she would care for him?

Katani watched him. He was thinking about something and she blushed. "I'm sorry. That's stupid. I should have never suggested-"

"No," Kurama said. "Stay here. I'll be right back."

She watched him go. He was probably going to steal from the cart again. Maybe they should just drag the whole thing in. It sure would save time. Katani's neck and face felt clammy from her dream. In the corner rested a small sink and she went over to wash up. The water was ice cold from being pulled up from a well. The chill refreshed her and cleared her head. Kurama wanted to talk with her. Her heart fluttered. Maybe he didn't want her just for her blood. Even if he did, she was getting to spend time with him. She would get to talk with someone openly. Suddenly nervous she busied herself by straightening a stack of books. Kurama stepped back in carrying blankets, a lot of blankets.

"Are you going to work again?"

"No, just straightening up."

He began to arrange some blankets on the floor. She would have argued with him to take the sofa but she knew he wouldn't do it. How could he be such a gentleman?

"You smiled tonight." Kurama said. "I'm glad."

"It's easy to smile with you around." Katani helped him with the sheets. Kurama's cheeks reddened slightly. "What do you want to know?"

He sat on top of the blankets with his back against the sofa. She did the same. "Will you tell me what you dreampt?"

"I'm sorry but I can't. I don't remember it." Katani looked at her shoes. "I know you were there and so were Ty and my brother. The only other thing I see is a large bird crying to the sky. I know there's more but I can't see it. It agitates me really. I always try to remember my dreams and this one feels like I saw it through someone else's eyes.

"But you didn't hurt me. I know that's what you're thinking."

Kurama nodded. "I'm sorry about before. That wasn't-"

"Stop apologizing. I know I'll remember why I saw a phoenix in the-" Katani stopped. Jumping up she raced to the table and stared at the map. Kurama rushed over and asked what was wrong. "Fire and bird. When you combine those two characters from my language it creates this symbol. I didn't recognize it because the two were overlapped and there is no such word in my language. Put together the two mean Phoenix!"

At her words the map glowed a light gold. It hovered above her palms and radiated a warm energy. Words were put in her mouth and she said, "_Reviudi mokidma Phoenix!_" The map shook and the light vanished. The dark speech disappeared and each character was replaced with the elegant flow of her tongue. "That's…" Katani stared in disbelief at the flowing script. "my language." Never before had she seen her speech in different handwriting. It looked so elegant and beautiful. Yet the makers of this map had killed her brother. "No," her feet were no longer a part of her and she fell onto the ground.

"Katani," Kurama knelt beside her. He didn't know what to say. What was there to tell her?

She needed someone to comfort her. Kurama's blood felt her golden blood shake with loneliness. After a moment he rested a hand on her shoulder. Almost involuntarily she shuddered and he quickly took his hand away.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean too-"

"No," Katani shook her head. "I can't believe it." She seemed to be ignoring his apology and talking almost to herself. "There must be a group of these people. Everyone with golden blood can't be like this. If my people are killers…" she clenched her fists and held them over her heart. "Then I want nothing to do with them!"

"Do not stereotype them so readily." Kurama said. "Wait until we know. I think you need to get some rest and not worry about all this right now."

"Yeah," she nodded. Carefully she tucked the map inside her clothes. Grabbing her pack from the corner she took a thick comb to her long hair. Kurama flipped off the light and a small nightlight came on. Katani placed the brush back inside and saw Kurama take his place on the floor.

Seeing him lying there filled her with warmth. _Do I dare? He is the only one I can share my feelings with. _Right now the thought of knowing where she came from excited her but she knew if these people killed Tithe she could never live with them.

She climbed into the makeshift sleeping bag from the blankets and laid her head on the arm. Kurama's eyes were closed and she could see his chest rise and fall in the darkness. Quietly she spoke in her tongue. "_I'm scared_," she said, "_that those I came from are evil. But at the same time I have to know who they are and why they did what they did. I'm worried about putting this on all of you. It's funny, but I've become attached to you all. Even Hiei I would miss. I…" _she searched for the words in her tongue, "_would miss you most of all". _He had not stirred since she began so she felt the courage to continue. The words came easily now. "_You really seemed to care about me. For that I am so grateful. My blood has always confused me and I've never felt normal emotions before. With the four of you I feel genuine happiness and love. It's nice, being able to smile after my only brother's death. It's because of you that I can smile. So if someday I have to be separated from the three of you, I won't forget. As corny as it sounds, there's a special place in my heart for you guys. I'm not asking you to carry my burden, but I'm thankful that you've made it so much easier to bear." _All this she spoke in her language. Feeling a great weight lifted her spirit could rest. The couch was low to the ground so she slid her hand over the side and let her fingertips brush Kurama's hand. Hesitantly he reached up and intertwined his fingers with hers. Katani tightened her hold to let him know it was okay. A single tear rolled down her cheek and splashed against his wrist.

The last thing she felt before drifting off to sleep was the warmth of his hand with hers.

A small filly ran through a field of hibiscus flowers. The flowers were every shade of the rainbow from the darkest red to the lightest violet. The filly kicked and plunged from the joy of being free. She stopped to drink from a crystal stream that gave the flowers all the sustenance they needed. Across the stream a white fox drank. The two creatures looked at each other for a long moment until the filly darted away. The fox leapt over the stream and ran to chase the filly. The two dashed and darted left and right in their little game of tag. The fox came closer to the filly with each stride. The young filly wasn't ready to give up just yet. She squeezed between two sharp rocks that created jagged lines down her sides. The filly nickered tauntingly at the fox. She created wings from the cuts in her sides and fly into the sky. She zipped around the fox, knowing he could not join her. The fox hissed at the filly, something was terribly wrong. The filly laughed at him for his seriousness. She kept flying above him. A black serpent fired a dark arrow from atop one of the rocks. The arrow struck the filly through the neck and she fell like ribbon to the ground.

Kurama woke silently. The dream disturbed him greatly for it was clearly prophetic. He moved slightly and noticed he and Katani still held each other's hand. A smile flit across his face and he carefully undid her fingers and placed her hand next to her body. She was sleeping peacefully with a slight smile on her face. Kurama could only guess at what she was dreaming. He gently stroked her cheek and stopped when she moved. She stirred slightly and opened her eyes. Kurama's hand was still on her cheek and he quickly moved it away.

She sat up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. "What time is it?"

Kurama blushed slightly and moved to the table. "Around five thirty. We should prepare for the day. We have finished the easy part."

"Easy? You call what we did easy? Come on, give me a little credit here."

"You're right. I apologize."

"You should, and I forgive you." Katani sat beside him at the table. She took the map from her clothes and laid it across the table. "Time for your next lesson." She spent the next half hour showing him what each written character meant. Together they learned the exact location of the island by the latitude and longitude.

Katani looked more closely at the map. "This is no standard map," she said after they had figured out the island's location. "Topography, dimensions of their base, and pretty detailed notes on how to get there. It's almost as though they want us to find them. Do you think they set things up so the map would fall into our hands?"

Kurama looked surprisingly at her. "You read my mind. Yes, I think that is precisely what they did. I talked with Yusuke yesterday and he said the demon came looking for him. Also the ogre demon dissolved instantly while the female demon they found the map on did not. They chose to show themselves to us and that is the only reason we have this map."

"They're messing with us. Do you think the map is a fake? Do they want us to try and go there just so they can kill us?"

"No, there are much easier ways us killing us then this. They want us to come. Though for what reason I have not yet figured out."

"Well don't worry about it. No one knows everything. Not even the great Yoko Kurama." Katani waved her hands in the air in a gesture of bowing.

"Far from it," Kurama began to collect all the books and scrolls. "Far from it."

If this group was after her and Kurama was right, then why were they going through this much trouble? They were taking their time. Hiding themselves then completely exposing four members of their tribe just to give them this map was the definition of heartless. It seemed they didn't care if their members were slaughtered or victims. But the map was written in her tongue. Could the people they sent have been ignorant hired hands? It made sense if her people were truly as scarce as she feared. It had taken careful timing to perform all of this. Yet Kurama was right, there were plenty of opportunities to kill them. They killed Tithe very easily but to what end was still a mystery.

She wondered if her blood could have any purpose. Spirit World had determined that her blood was almost one hundred percent gold. All they knew was that if dried if became gold dust. She could have told them that. Her gold blood was where she got her money. Maybe she should tell them that you can gather it and make a solid gold bar. Probably not. Tithe had been the same. The young boy always bragged that his wounds healed almost instantly. It was much easier for him to hide his blood then for her.

As she scribbled over the parchment with her ballpoint pen she remembered her brother. For some reason it felt as if a part of him still needed her. Sometimes at night she felt his presence with her. He wasn't there to scare her and his presence was always something warm that she looked forward to. It felt more like he was supervising her. Making sure she was getting things done.

It felt like she hadn't been doing such a good job lately. However now she had solved a large gap and knew where to find her people. At that moment she decided that whether Spirit World allowed it or not she would go to that island. Her strength had returned and while she did not have the power to defeat any of her new friends, she could certainly out fly them.

She picked the map up quickly, too quickly. The paper cut her finger and a small droplet of blood dripped on the map. The map glowed a dark black before disintegrating in thin air. Katani stared for a moment in disbelief.

"Did the map just…?"

"Yes," Kurama said. "Well that puts a damper on things. What did you do?"

It surprised her that he wasn't angrier with her. Then again she had never seen his human side angry at much of anything.

"I got a paper cut and some blood dripped on the map. Well at least we know where the island is." Somehow his complete acceptance of her mishap made her fell worse then if he _had_ shouted at her. "I'm so sorry, Kurama."

"Well it can't be helped. We got all the information out of it we could. Come on, let's get changed and meet with the others."

As they walked out of the research room and into real hotel rooms Katani's head began to bob up and down. She didn't get much sleep last night because of a dream that bothered her. But every time she woke Kurama was lying on the floor, his hand holding hers. It was very odd at first but the more she felt him the more she liked it until she dreaded his absence.

Kurama nodded to Katani before heading into his own room. He couldn't read her thoughts anymore. He only felt strong emotions like anger, sadness, or joy. After unlocking the map he had felt from her a great sadness, but only hours before he had felt something completely different. When he kissed her his whole body felt a flame. She too seemed to long for his touch, at least for that moment. But when he changed to his past self she instantly withdrew. During the night she had fought whatever feelings she had against him and began to open up. Had Yusuke not come in he might have had more time with her. He hated that scrawny human then.

Hearing her demand Yusuke's silence was painful. She was ashamed of her actions of being with him. Had she felt so alone that anyone would have been fine? But even the simple touch of his hand in hers made him long for her. Just to be near her was something he wanted. With her he could do things he couldn't before. She made his heart race and words flounder. It hurt to know she didn't feel the same.

His temper had flared when he saw her kiss Ty. He touched her the way he wanted to. How he wanted to kill him then and there for laying a hand on her. But she wasn't his to protect. He would be with her any way he could. The speech she had spoken did not go unheard. Though a new student to the language he grasped much. It eased his heart to hear her speak so honestly. _I will never stop caring for you._ He thought as he stepped into the shower.

Katani felt something in her mind. She was just about to take a bath when she felt it. It was a cord of thought that felt hot and powerful. The thought was so strong that she snapped her head up. Nothing was different. For the next hour she bathed, dressed, and prepared herself for the difficult task ahead.

Just as she was putting her blow-dried hair into a long braid there was a soft knock at her door.

"Come in." Katani called as she threw her newly stocked pack over her shoulder. Botan peeked her head in from behind the door. When she saw the coast was clear she stepped in.

"Are you guys finished?"

"Yes, we finished last night." Katani explained how they had deciphered the map only to loose it to her golden blood. "But we know exactly where it is," she added and gave Botan the location.

"Excellent! It's off the coast? That's odd. How are you planning on getting there?"

"We'll fly," Katani said. "I can carry myself and so can Kurama. Feer would have no trouble supporting Hiei and Kuwabara so long as you take Yusuke."

"That's a long way, can you handle it?" Botan looked doubtful.

Katani flared. "Yeah I can handle it! I flew from Tokyo to Osaka, I think I can fly over a little water."

"Okay, okay I have faith. Anyway the boys are upstairs. Hiei is getting cranky and Kuwabara wants to do something. Yusuke keeps smiling for some reason."

Katani dropped a book she was carrying. "He must have a fetish for clean sheets."

"I guess so… Well anyway let's go!" Botan grabbed Katani's hand and pulled her out in the hallway where Kurama stood waiting.


	12. Chapter 12: Forevermore

Chapter Twelve

_Forevermore_

Yusuke was shouting at Koenma through his laptop. "What do you mean we have to wait! We have them Koenma, we know exactly where they're hiding! Now you're saying we need to stop everything and work on another case? Like hell!"

Yusuke was saying everything Katani felt. Koenma had given another mission top priority and put Tithe's case on hold. He claimed that since the assassins was laying low for the time that they should work on another mission that was troubling him.

Revenge was on the tips of her fingers but it was slipping away. They all sat in Kuwabara's bedroom. It was about a week after the deciphering of the map and they had all been ready to go. Katani had even readied Feer by giving him new iron shoes with razor edges. A kick from him was made even more deadly.

"Yusuke, you need to calm down!" Koenma retaliated. "This case is an easy one but it has been causing me a lot of paperwork. Finish this one and you can go to the island. Think of it as a warm-up so you and your new member can work on fighting in sync."

"Screw that! We can all fight just fine!" He was about to begin another rant but Katani had heard enough. She was touched by his actions, he knew how much this case meant to her and he wanted to see it through. But this was too much for him to put himself, or Koenma, through.

"Relax Yusuke," she put a hand on his arm. "If Koenma has another mission for you then do it." Everyone seemed shocked by her words until she finished her statement. "I'll just go alone."

"No, Katani, I need you to go as well." Koenma said.

Her calm demeanor disappeared. "What? Forget that, I'm going whether you like it or not!" She pushed Yusuke aside so she was looking directly at the ruler of Spirit World. "The only reason I'm part of this little team is to get revenge for my brother. You're smoking something if you think I'm going to be your little errand girl just so you're paperwork load is lighter!" Kurama and Kuwabara were pulling her back so she didn't destroy the briefcase.

"Do I need to remind you of the crimes you have committed? You work for me until your sentence is up, like it or not." Koenma was showing no wiggle room.

"And if I don't?" She ripped her arms out of the boys' grip and sat on the floor next to an equally ticked Yusuke.

"If you refuse to comply I'll have you arrested and you will spend the remainder of your sentence in prison, as will Feer."

Katani took a deep breath to steady her nerves. Unable to hear anymore she stood and decided to copy Hiei by folding her arms and taking up residence on the windowsill. If she continued to argue with him she might sprout her wings and leave for the island alone.

"The mission is simple…" Koenma went on about the details of who they'd be catching and where they were headed. "The boy is seemingly possessed by a demon. His name is Ty Griffin."

Katani fell off the windowsill. She ignored the other boys and grabbed the sides of the brief case. "What's the name?"

"Ty Griffin. He's an employee at Rising Crest Stables just in the countryside outside Tokyo."

Katani fell back. Not Ty. No way something like that could happen at the Crest. What if the demon turned on Feer? What if Ty attacked Jonathon, or Hannah? Poor Hannah was too small to defend herself against someone as strong as Ty. Koenma continued explaining the details and Botan added in when necessary.

"Take care of this as quietly and quickly as possible. Good luck you guys." With that Koenma disappeared.

Katani threw her pack over her shoulders. She whistled loudly and heard three knocks from the ceiling. Feer was outside, invisible and ready to go. "Let's head out. I'm flying." She changed her sword and cut her back before anyone could say anything.

"How are we supposed to get there?" Yusuke demanded.

"You can ride Feer. Hurry up before something happens!" After everyone was invisible she helped them get to the roof. Kuwabara and Hiei were settled on Feer but he wouldn't let Yusuke any where near him. He stomped and kicked if he tried to mount and after clipping him across the chest and leaving a decent cut Yusuke had enough.

"Plan B?" Botan asked from her oar.

Katani was getting frantic. "Can he ride with you, Botan?"

"You're kidding." Yusuke said. He had "ridden" Botan's oar before. The woman flew like a chibi on steroids.

Kurama had shifted to Yoko so he could fly. "Just because this case is personal doesn't mean you should be so hasty. We'll make it there in time."

"I can't lose him!" She shouted. People walking down the street stopped and turned to see where the sound had come from. It was quiet for a moment. She felt the string in her mind quiver slightly. The thread had been growing weaker all weak. She felt like it would break any moment. "Please, let's just go." She spoke a few quiet words to Feer. "He'll let you mount now." She put Yusuke's hand on Feer so he would know where he was.

"We'll get him." Yusuke whispered in her ear.

"Don't worry Katani, your special someone will be A-okay after we show up." Kuwabara said.

"You make me sick." Hiei said to him.

Katani grinned. Over the week she had connected with each of them. She even felt closer to Hiei after sparring with him daily. A part of her knew that he liked it too, though he would never say it. Suddenly she felt the thread in her mind throb. It felt as if she had a headache. The throbbing continued even when they flew to Rising Crest at top speed. She ignored it the best she could as they flew over the green pastures.

"There!" She heard a voice, Kuwabara's.

"Where? I can't see where you're pointing you idiot!" Yusuke yelled at him.

"Over there, by the big tree."

Katani followed his directions and saw Lion and Ginger grazing. Hannah was sitting with Ty who looked very strange. Katani felt his aura and went pale. Whoever was controlling him was strong, very strong.

"How do we get that thing out of Ty? I don't suppose any of you are exorcists." Katani doubted any of these guys could be a priest.

"We have two options. One is we either convince him to fight the demon out of himself or…" Yoko's gold eyes flashed like wildfire.

"Or what?" Katani asked the open air.

"We kill him and the demon." Hiei sounded like he would enjoy a good slaying.

Katani groaned and returned her gaze to the ground. Hannah looked relatively normal. She was finishing off the last her sandwich. Something inside Katani clicked. She dove to the ground before she knew what was happening. The boys called to her but she ignored them. With a flash she thrust the ring off her finger and shielded Hannah with her gold wings. Hannah screamed as the air was filled with black bullets. They darted to and fro seeking anything so stop them. Lion and Ginger panicked and skittered from the bullets path. Dozens were imbedded in trees, rocks, and even Katani. She bit her teeth as her wings were torn to shreds. Luckily they were long enough to wrap back around her and shield her own body. Before they were beyond repair she raised her sword.

The blade sang as it tore through bullet after bullet. Another sword joined hers, no two, and together they stopped every bullet.

"Run Hannah!" Katani yelled to her friend. Feer came behind her and she swung on his back. The stable girl looked like she might collapse at any moment. The gold horse flew into the air just before another attack was launched. Hiei and Kuwabara helped Katani while the silver Kurama fought alongside Yusuke. Together they stopped the rain of bullets.

Everyone was clearly visible now and Ty stood looking loathingly at them all. With a voice that was not his own he said, "You again. About time that I met the gold one. This should prove interesting."

"Ty! Come back! Fight it! Don't let this demon control you. You're stronger then that, I know it." She held out a hand towards him. "Come on, we can all go home."

"Katani…" Ty's eyes returned to their normal hazel. His body shook as if he fought everything inside him. Finally he muttered, "Run… away…" His eyes clouded over with darkness once more and a black aura surrounded him. The evil tone returned. "Five against one? That's no fair… So I think I'll even the odds…" His arm transformed into a long sickle and he sliced a wound into Katani's arm.

With the hilt of her sword she hit his shoulder blade before he was out of her grasp. The others wasted no time and delivered raining blows on Ty. Katani wanted to scream to them not to harm Ty, but that would do no good now. The vicious demon dodged left and right, his agility was astounding. Every blow he dodged. Yusuke was getting irritated and launched his spirit shotgun. Ty was struck was the blow didn't seem to phase him.

"Time to make this a fair fight! I will challenge only you, gold veins!" He took his arm that had Katani's blood and thrust it into the ground. Yusuke and the others fell to their knees. Even Hiei was paralyzed as red ropes coiled around their limbs. Katani called for them but they didn't respond.

The evil Ty laughed. "They can't hear you Kitty. They do not have the same blood as us, only those with solid gold running through their veins can move now. Didn't you know we could do that? Oh my you haven't been trained at all have you?"

Katani ran to Yusuke. "Get up, Yusuke!" She pulled at the ropes but they burned her flesh. She tried Hiei, Kuwabara, even Yoko. Deep burns covered her palms as she pulled against the ropes. The air reeked with the scent of charred flesh.

"You truly are a stubborn one. Well I'll just have to break you myself. Even though we are kin."

"Kin? What are you talking about?" She started as Ty lunged at her. She dodged and swung her sword as hard as she could on his leg. She barely made a scratch. But the scratch she did make told her all she need to know, for down Ty's leg fell droplets of gold blood.

5


End file.
